As the Ice Breaks
by Reiven
Summary: Currently undergoing intense revision.
1. Falling

**Disclaimer**: I don't rip no Beyblades. Therefore, I don't own them. Not even Kai.

A/N – First Beyblade fic, same ol', same ol'. Takes place during 'Breaking the Ice'. The beginning dialogue comes straight from there.

"_Talk."_

'_Thoughts.'_

**As the Ice Breaks. **

**Part 1: Falling.**

* * *

"It's time." All the bit-beasts rose out of their blades and lent their energy to Dranzer.

"Give it to him, Driger."

"Hit 'em hard, Dragoon."

"Take 'em down, Draciel."

"Well, Kai, see what the BladeBreakers are made of?" Kenny said boldly.

'_He's right. I'm gonna lose'_ Kai thought.

"What you're experiencing is the power of the BladeBreakers. Together we're invincible."

"Alright." Rei said gladly.

"You said it, chief." Tyson backed up Kenny.

"Yeah!" Max also chipped in.

"You'll never be able to beat us as a team. No matter how many bit-beasts you can steal away." Tyson walked forward to face Kai.

"That's not true." Kai said in disbelief.

"Who are we?"

"BLADEBREAKERS." They said simultaneously.

"Get it, Kai?" The power of Dranzer caused a blinding light to emerge and it attacked Black Dranzer.

"ARGH!!" Kai shouted as the light swallowed him.

Black Dranzer falls to the ground, defeated.

"Black Dranzer." Kai pants, looking at his Beyblade in shock. Suddenly, the ice where he's standing, cracks, separating him from the others.

"Hey, the ice." Tyson and the rest run up to the parting block of ice.

"Kai." Kenny and Rei called out to their captain.

"Jump, Kai." Max yelled to him.

"Can't be," Kai walked over to his fallen blade, "I shouldn't have lost like this. Not you, not you, you were so strong. You were supposed to be a winner. But you're a loser, just like the rest of them, a loser with no guts, just like me. Nothing but a loser," Kai said dejectedly. He looked up at his team in realization, "My team never lost."

"C'mon." Max stood at the water's edge.

"Jump, Kai." Kenny stood behind Tyson.

"Hurry." Rei stood to Tyson's right.

"Do it." Tyson got on his knees, reaching out to him.

'_Why are they doing this? I betrayed them. Why are they trying to save me,_' Kai mentally smiled, sadly, '_Maybe they are just pretending. Getting me to trust them, then they'll let me fall. That's what Grandfather would have done,_' He looked away from them, ashamed, "Go away. Leave me be," He looks down to see the freezing water of Lake Baikal coming up to his knee, '_Maybe it's just appropriate. I won't have to see at the betrayed looks of the other's anymore.'_

"Kai, forget everything," Tyson strained to reach his arm as far as he could, "just grab my digits, dude."

"Hurry."

Kai mentally cringed at hearing Kenny's whiny voice, but looked in wonder at the others, 't_hey are sincere. They do think me as a friend, but why? After everything I've done to them. I don't understand,_' he continued to stare disbelievingly at them, "you really want to save me? All the lousy things I've done, said to you."

"We'll talk about it later, now shut up and grab."

"He's not going to do it."

"Sure he is. He finally gets that we're a team." Max tried to cheer Rei.

"No matter what you think, we've always been there for you." Kenny also urged Kai to reach out.

"Even though you are a high fidelity grump. Kai, take my hand." Tyson sounded more distraught.

Kai couldn't say anything, '_they have been there for me. They were always there, even if I didn't want them. Then why do I despise them? Do I really despise them, or am I just jealous? I have treated them badly, but they still say that we are a team_.' he snorted, _'I have no team. I was so quick to drop them when the opportunity rose. I'm not worthy. I don't deserve them_,' "I-I don't know, I don't know if I can change."

"C'mon." tears were starting to build in the corner of Tyson's eyes.

"Reach out, Kai."

"Do it now."

"C'mon, Kai."

"I won't let a teammate down, or drown as it were." By this time the tears were flowing freely down Tyson's face.

'_A teammate_?' Kais' eyes were also getting blurry with tears. '_They don't know what they're saying. I am no teammate. I'm a traitor, to them, to the BBA, to everyone. I don't deserve to live. I just want to die; I want to stop burdening the others. But it wouldn't be fair to the others. I want to make everything right. I want to atone for my mistakes and make it up to them ... my team ... my friends_,' Kai just let his tears flow, "Hey guy's. I'm ......... I'm so sorry."

The faces of the others were shining with joy as Kai also reached out to Tyson outstretched hand. Kai was just about to grab Tyson's hand, when the block of ice he was standing on suddenly tipped over, sending Kai flying into the freezing water below. But before his body reached the water, he hit his head on the side of the frozen lake, knocking himself unconscious. His scarf got caught on a piece of ice and he was slowly dragged beneath the surface.

"KAI!!"

* * *

**End Part 1.**

Hehe, cliffhanger. Don't you just hate me? Review if you want part 2.


	2. Floating

**Disclaimer**: Nope, not mine.

A/N – If you hated me last chapter, you are really going to despise me when you reach the end of this. And I didn't really memorize the whole episode; I just have the entire season on VCD, goodie. Now just anticipating V-Force and G-Rev.

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Part 2: Floating.**

* * *

"KAI!!" the all shouted for their Captain.

"What are we going to do?" Tyson looked around, panicking.

"We have to do something!!" Kenny jumped around frantically, "He's going to die, Tyson! What are we going to do?"

"We have to save him. He's going to drown if we don't do something, NOW." Max peered over the edge, looking for Kai.

"We can't panic," Rei was always the one to stay cool, "We need a rope to go down, otherwise we won't find the exit hole anymore."

"Use our coats." Tyson got a light-bulb moment and proceeded to take off his own coat, followed by the others.

"Who's going down?" Kenny opened Dizzy.

"Hey. What's the big deal, disturbing a girl from her beauty sleep." Dizzy would have pouted if she had lips.

"No time, Dizzy. Kai –"

"Are we talking about the double-crossing, Kai?"

"Quiet, Dizzy. Kai fell in the lake. He's going to die if we don't do something. You have to try and contact Mr. Dickinson, tell him we need help."

"Right away, chief." Dizzy also knew when it was not the time for jokes.

----

'_Where am I? Am I dead? It can't be, I don't remember dying. I remember reaching to Tyson and I ... I fell. I guess I did die? Then, is this hell? I deserve to be in hell,_' Kai mentally smirked, '_they all will be much better off without me. But if this is hell, why is it so cold? And my body,_' Kai raised his hand in front of his face, but saw nothing, only air. It felt like he was floating, but without a body, '_I don't even have a body. I don't have anything. I'm all alone, just as it should. I grew up alone, I lived alone, and I died alone ... all alone –_' Kai would have hugged himself if he could, _' – with no one_.'

----

"I'll go," Rei volunteered, "I'm taller and more slender, less easier to be pushed away by the current." He tied the end of a sleeve around his waist.

"Be careful, Rei." Max told him.

Tyson grabbed the sleeve of the last coat and also tied it around his waist. "Don't worry, buddy, I'll hold on to ya'."

"Now, Rei. When you get Kai, just tug on the line, and hold onto him tightly. We'll do the rest." Max grabbed hold of the line also.

"And Rei, don't fight the current, it's too strong, just flow with it. I'm pretty sure Kai was also pushed in the same direction by it too." Kenny gave him the last word of advice.

"Ok, chief. And by the way, did you manage to contact Mr. Dickinson."

"Ahem. Did you mean '_you'_ as in Kenny? Because I did all the work."

"This isn't the time, Dizzy. We need to get Kai. Mr. Dickinson is on his way."

"Good." Rei walked to the edge of the hole and looked down.

"Good luck."

"Sure thing." Rei took a deep breath and jumped in.

----

'_Kenny is right, the current is strong_,' Rei could feel the current carrying him towards the left. He kicked his feet and just went with it, _where are you, Kai? Please be alive, please. I don't think we could carry on without you_.' Rei looked around for any sign of their Captain, but looking for anything underwater was very hard, even clear water. Rei went in deeper, even though he could feel his air supply running out and his line short. He kept going, pushing himself to the limit for his friend. '_Kai_.'

----

'_Oh Kai. Why did this have to happen just when you were about to open up to us. It's not fair_.' Tyson wiped away a stray tear as he stood vigil, holding tightly the rope-coat that was the thing that would either be the savior of Kai, or the end of Rei, hoping that the fates would choose it for the first.

"Why did this happen?" Max stood beside him and voiced what he was thinking. The normally cheerful Max was looking more sullen, "Why did they do this to us? First Kai leaves, and now, when he wants to come back again, they take him away –"

"Don't say that Max," Tyson yelled at him, "He's not gone yet ... not yet." He added the last part in a whisper.

"Yeah, sorry." Max lowered his head.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's just ... "

"It's ok, Tyson." Max patted him on the back.

"Thanks, M –" his attention turned to the rope-coat in hand. "I feel a tug. KENNY!!"

Kenny rushed over and the three of them frantically grabbed the tied-up coats with all their might, and pulled up the people below.

"Ready? PULL!" Tyson had the most drive of the three. Even though his hands were becoming sore and his skin chafing, he ignored it all and continued to pull. "PULL!!"

After what seemed like an eternity, they could see vague outline of a person under the water ... and he had black hair.

"Where's Kai?" Max confirmed their worst nightmares.

* * *

**End Part 2.**

Oh Bloody hell, TWO cliffy's in TWO chapters. I am evil. But worry not, for I have written the next one, and will post it after getting some reviews, savvy. This is your cue to ... Review! XD

Thanks to: _Jillian (Fave. list? **Sniffles** We'll have to see 'bout Kai.), Treachery89 (A1? **Smirks** I'm not even going to say anything.) Mikin Ishida (as in, Yamato? If I may ask.) Kaya (We have a kinship, you know? I like angst fics too, but in this story, the life or death of Kai remains to be seen, savvy?), Valdrein (I hate to wait for cliffhangers, but I do love to write it.), Yoink Daydurfurits (nice name, LOL. Does it have a special meaning?), Krixel, Acey1, Any-mass (nope, just $250 worth of VCD's), TechnoRanma (Sorry, no Tyson. I know how much you wanted it to be him.), and of course, last but not least, my very first reviewer, Leenaren (luv ya, babe.)_


	3. Pulling

**Disclaimer**: Since the last time I checked? That would be a big fat no-no.

_A/N – This time, no more cliffy's, I promise, Mr. Fro – reviewers. One more thing; this story will continue onward till the final match of the Russian Tournament just like in the series, only in my 'what if' _

_way. Oh yeah, I really like Tala (it's a tie between Kai and Tala in my opinion), so expect more of him._

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Part 3: Pulling.**

* * *

'_Kai_ Rei paddled his arms harder to his side to get more momentum. By this time, his oxygen count had gotten past zero and entering '_suffocating'_ mode, but he kept on swimming. A shadow in front of him caught his attention. He swam quickly towards the figure. '_Kai, please hold on._' He reached Kai, and was about to pull him back, he noticed that his scarf had gotten tangled between two ice blocks.

'_Oh, drat_.' he pulled with all his might, but his emptying air supply didn't help his wavering strength. _'I. Need. To. Get. Him. Free. Argh!_' eventually, he managed to take his scarf off and Kai sank into his arms. Rei could see blood seeping out and misted like a halo around his head. '_Oh, no_.' He didn't get time to reflect on that thought and quickly tugged at the coat around his waist. '_Hurry, Tyson_.' He was starting to black out from the loss of oxygen, but remembered that he had to save Kai. That gave him the strength that he needed. He felt the tug around his mid-section, and soon felt himself being pulled backwards towards land.

----

After what seemed like an eternity of pulling, they could see vague outline of a person under the water, and he had black hair.

"Where's Kai?" Max confirmed their worst nightmares.

"What do you mean?" Tyson looked shocked, but didn't let up on his grip.

"I don't see Kai. Please let him be alive." Max sounded extremely worried. But his worries ceased when Rei's head popped up out of the water, and in his arms, they caught a glimpse of a mass of blue hair. "KAI!!"

"Thank god." Tyson held the rope-coat, as Max and Kenny rushed to the soaking wet Rei and held him. When they had gotten a good grip on Rei, did Tyson finally let go and running towards them, and towards the unconscious form of Kai.

Rei let go of Kai to Tyson, and relaxed, knowing that his friend was safe. Max and Kenny both grasped his hand, pulling him out. He plopped down on the ice and inhaled deeply, relieving his oxygen starved lungs. Only when he got enough oxygen did he realize how cold he felt. "How's he doing?"

"He's hasn't got a pulse, and he's not breathing." Tyson started to panic again. Max pushed him unceremoniously out of the way and began to work on Kai.

"I'm going to need help."

"I'll help." Tyson said unhesitant, and went to the other side of Max.

"Ok, here's what you have to do. You need to raise his neck up a little and open his mouth." Tyson did so and Max continued. "Next, you have to hold down his tongue so that he doesn't swallow it and choke, Kay?" Tyson nodded his head and held down Kai's tongue with his index and middle finger. "Now, I will do five compressions on his chest and you need pinch his nose with your fingers and blow air into his lungs until you see his chest rise, but not to hard."

"I got it."

Max leaned over and put the balls of his hand, one on top the other, right at Kais' heart and started press. "Ok, then. One, two, three, four, five."

Tyson put his mouth against Kai's mouth and proceeded to blow. His chest rose about two centimeters and Tyson pulled back a little, but he didn't inhale. They both did this a couple more times and finally, Kai started to cough, purging his lungs of the water, but he didn't wake up. He inhaled painfully and looked like he was struggling to breath, but at least he was breathing.

"He's breathing." Tyson said happily.

"He's got a pulse." Max checked his wrist and wiped his brow in delight. "We need to keep him warm, and keep pressure on his head."

Tyson took off his red jacket and coved the shivering form of Kai with it. He could see how blue Kai's lips had become as he gasped for air for his starved lungs. "Everything's going to be alright, Kai," Tyson held his hand. "Hold on."

Kenny took off his tie and gave it to Tyson to bandage Kai's head. Tyson also took off his gloves, folded them and placed it behind Kai's head to stop the bleeding, he then wrapped the tie around it, holding it in place. "That should do until Mr. D gets here. When will he get here?"

"Soon, I hope."

"Hey, Rei, you ok, dude?" Tyson sat down next to Kai.

"I'm fine. And thanks, Max." Max had helped Rei to sit next to Tyson. Rei was wearing one of the coats that they had used as rope.

"Hey, no prob." Max walked back to where Tyson was and began checking Kai.

"Hey, Maxie." Tyson looked at Max in awe. "Where did you learn, that ... umm –"

"CPR?"

"Yeah, whatever. Where did you learn it?"

"I would also like to enquire, Max." Kenny moved closer to them, giving the freezing Kai and Rei as much body heat as they could.

Max grinned knowingly. "I saw it on one of my dad's old Baywatch videos." He did the victory sign and the other's sweat-dropped.

"Oh." Tyson looked at the beaming Max with half-moon-eyes. He suddenly grinned and slapped him on the back. "That was just our luck then, wasn't it?"

"I guess so."

"I really hope Mr. Dickinson would hurry up. Kai is not going to last much longer."

Rei looked up to the sky when his sharp hearing caught the sound of a running engine. "Guy's, look over there." He pointed to a dot in the sky that was coming closer.

"It's Mr. D!" Tyson jumped up. "Don't worry, Kai. Help is here." He gasped when he looked at Kai. He was shivering uncontrollably, his skin had turned a frightening bluish colour. "Guys." Tyson grabbed Kai's arm and tried to keep him under control.

A few minutes later, the helicopter landed, Mr. Dickinson rushed out towards them followed Tyson's grandfather, Mr. Granger, and a burly looking man with wild hair that they didn't recognize.

"Boys. What happened?"

"There's not time to explain, Mr. D. We need to get Kai to the hospital, fast." This time Kai's shivering had become less. And that was something to be more worried about.

"Oh, dear lord." He gasped at the sight of his team's Captain, unconscious and shaking with cold, with a pool of blood forming around his head.

"Holy Moley, little dudes. What, in the good name of Ozzy Osbourne, went jiggy today?"

"Hurry, get him to the plane." The big man who stood behind Mr. Dickinson went to kneel next to Kai and lifted him in his arms.

"Who – Dad?!" Tyson had a bug-eyed look on his face.

"No time for a reunion, Tyson. We need to go. Now." He walked hurriedly back to the plane, the others had to quicken their paces to keep up with the taller man.

They filed into the helicopter, and it took off in the direction of the nearest hospital.

* * *

**End Chapter 3. **

No cliffhanger? Wow! So. How was it? What did you think of dear Maxie in this chapter? I really did learn CPR from watching Baywatch. And don't forget to ... **drum-roll** ... Review! XD

Thanks:

**Jillian**: Surprise! No problem, with the name thing. I also like to see my name in a story, even if it's just a mention. You were the first name I saw, so ... and by the way; I'll turn nineteen in June. So, that means I've already finished school, I'm looking for a job now, but haven't found **coughnotlookingyetcough** So I have free time to update, I'll try to update it soon, K?

**Kaya**: Yep, there's no fics like angst fics. I like to read angst, but write humor, how strange is that? Worry not; I will continue this, I promise. I already have eight chapters written, and more in coming. And to be honest, I already have the ending written too. By the way, here where I live, Kaya is also something you put on the bread.

**Yoink** **Daydurfruits**: Yoink! Now that is a surprise. I know I'm mean, but the urge to do a cliffy was just too overwhelming, I was cast under its spell.

**Leenaren**: First in the first, and first in the second. What more can I say except; _merci, mon ami_.

**Ducky76**: So, wait no more.

**TechnoRanma**: Sorry to disappoint you, but if you ask nicely, I might just give you a fluffy Kai and Tyson moment.

**Coda**: Ok, here is a non-cliffhanger –ed chapter.

**Lefty**: My favourite character is Kai; do you really think I'd kill him off just like that? Pah!

**Tydye** **girl**: Then wait no longer.

**ToMaTo**: I don't like tomatoes; they're like, my worst enemy. But you're not really a tomato ......... I hope.

**Ruth 4 Kai**: Of course he will, well, so far. **Smirkes**

**DarkWolf88**: I love wolves. I'm glad you like this story, I love your story too. You guys should read it too, it's great.

**Maeris**: Exactly my thought on cliffhangers. They're just like Draco, Vegeta and Tala, evil, but you can't live without them. Kai did cry in the chapter, I'm sad to say, I was shocked too. And on the name thing, Maeris Daggeris has a nice ring to it.

**Mikin Ishida**: Yeah, Yama-chan is cool. He also has the nicest hair, matched only by our beloved Kai. Gimme' that **grabs Kai plushie** It's mine, it's all mine. NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!


	4. Feeling

Disclaimer: **burp!** **erp!** **parp!** **fart!** If you didn't know, that means nohooo.

_A/N – Anyone who wasn't sure, Tyson did do the kiss, and I would stress the K.I.S.S part, of life on Kai. But this won't be a slash._

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Part 4: Feeling.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Tyson. Just like I told you five minutes ago." Mr. Dickinson tried to keep his cool. But under that all, he was wracked with worry for one of his boys. Not many people knew this, but he cared for Kai like he would his own grandson. He loved every single one of his boys, but had always held a special place in his heart for Kai, ever since he found him wondering around Russia when he was young. A grandson who he, himself, have been deprived of for so long and someone who Kai needs dearly.

"Chill, T-bone."

"Chill? CHILL? How am I supposed to '_chill'_ when one of my friends is hurt, and I know that he could die right in front of me?" Tyson stomped his foot in aggravation.

"Tyson, you need to simmer down. Getting all whacked out isn't going to help the K-man, ya' dig?" Mr. Granger tried to calm the frustrated Tyson.

"He's right, Tyson. We'll make it to the hospital and Kai will be fine."

"Listen to the chief, Tyson." Max sat on the floor next to the seat where Tyson's dad had put Kai. He had stopped shivering but was all wrapped up in layers of blankets. When Tyson had calmed down, he turned his attention back to Kai. _He's stopped shivering, that isn't a very good sign._ he sighed. '_Oh, Kai_.'

Rei was sitting quietly near the window looking out to the landscape below. He was looking quite pale and clammy and he was shivering slightly.

"Rei, are you alright?" Mr. Dickinson looked at him in concern.

"I'm fine. It's just ... "

"Just what."

"Nothing, I just feel a little under the weather." He put his hand under his chin and gazed back out the window.

Mr. Dickinson leaned over and put a hand on his forehead. "You feel cold, Rei."

Everyone turned their attention to the two.

"What's the matter?" Tyson went over to Rei.

"I think Rei might have developed a slight case of hypothermia." Mr. Dickinson took of his jacket and wrapped it around Rei's body.

"Thank you, Mr. Dickinson." He looked towards Kai. "I wasn't in there as long as Kai. So he must have it worse."

"He's right, dad." Tyson turned to his father. "By the way, guys, this is my dad, Bruce Granger."

Bruce nodded to the others and went to check on Kai.

Max touched Kai's forehead and abruptly pulled his hand back. "He's freezing."

"This is not good." Mr. Dickinson turned to the pilot of the helicopter and spoke something in Russian to him. The only thing they understood from there was that the pilot's name was Vladimir. "We need to keep him warm."

Bruce picked up Kai in his arms and held him close to his body. "So this is Voltaire's grandson, Stanley?"

He nodded his head regretfully. "Unfortunately."

"Voltaire? Kai is the grandson of 'the' Voltaire? The one who organized the Russian tournament?" Kenny looked at Kai in awe.

"I'm afraid that is not something he is too proud of, Kenny." Mr. Dickinson wiped his glasses with his handkerchief.

"What do you mean, Mr. D?"

"I – Oh, we're closing in on the hospital. Brace yourself, boys." They all held on as the helicopter landed on the roof of the hospital. There, they saw, doctors and nurses were already awaiting their arrival.

As the helicopter's rotor-blades slowed down, the medics came rushing up with a stretcher. The pilot came out to open the door where Bruce was already standing up and walked to the doctors, Kai in arms. He place Kai slowly on the stretcher and the doctors rushed back into the warm of the hospital to treat Kai.

From the back, Tyson hurried to catch up with them. They were to preoccupied to notice Rei lingering in the back, looking confused at his surroundings. He slowly started to follow them, swaying and stumbling as he walked, until Kenny noticed.

"Rei." Kenny jogged back to Rei. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I-I ... where?" he didn't finish that sentence when he collapsed, shivering violently.

"MR. DICKINSON!"

----

"Hey, Mariah. Are you alright?" Lee waved a hand in front of the daydreaming Mariah.

"Huh, what? Oh, it's just you, Lee." She smiled sheepishly.

"What has been with you? First you lost a practice match against Gary, and now this. Tell me what's wrong, little sister."

"I was just thinking." She gazed off into nothingness.

"About what?" he smirked suddenly. "Or should I say, about who?"

"Shut up, Lee." She pouted and looked away, frowning again. "I just feel like something bad has happened."

"To Rei?" Lee took a seat opposite her.

"To the BladeBreakers."

"All of them?" Lee looked at her in alarm.

"No, just to ... I don't know. It's just this feeling ... I feel ... confused."

"It's going to be alright. I'm sure it's just because you lost Galux." He leaned over and hugged her. "We'll get her back, I promise."

"Thank you, Lee. But ... why would Kai do that to us? To them? There must be a good explanation, there has to be." She rested her head in his chest.

"I'm sure there is. Everything will work out, you just see."

"Really?"

"Of course, I should know, right."

"Yes." She smiled sadly as she thought of the man that she loved. '_Rei, please be alright_.'

----

"REI!!" Mr. Dickinson rushed back to Kenny. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know. He looked strange, like he was confused, and when I asked if he was alright he just collapsed."

"This is not good. It seems that he has gotten it much worse than we expected." He turned back and called out to a few of the doctors, they came back and began checking him over. They were speaking very franticly in Russian so Kenny didn't understand a word they were speaking. But apparently they were asking for another stretcher because a couple of nurses came back with one. They put Rei on it and rushed him to the ER.

This is going from bad to worse. Kenny thought as he followed closely from behind. '_What are we going to do_?'

* * *

**End Part 4. **

As a remembrance to me; this story was updated on the 29th of February; leap year of 2004. What can I say? It doesn't happen everyday, does it.

Oh, no. Two down, and the Russian Tournament is just around the corner. What are the BladeBreakers to do? You want to find out? Review! XD

Thanks:

Acey1 (I'll hold you to that.), Trinity the Phoenix, Leenaren (Not first, but it doesn't matter.), Ducky76, Jillian (Yup! Nineteen. I watch Beyblade .......... and Digimon ......... and all anime I could find. I need a life. About the stories, check my profile. I have mostly Harry Potter, but this is my first Beyblade. Check it out.), Maeris (Yes, CPR. The idea just came to me while I was writing.), Phoenix the 1st (Yes he did.), Tydye Girl, Darkwolf88 (Is this soon enough?)

One last thing; if any of you think this story is going along either too quickly or to slowly, please tell me. I really hate to rush things, but I tend to get long winded when given the chance. The perfect example; this story was supposed to be just a one-shot. (oo)


	5. Informing

**Disclaimer**: Tala is a stud, Kai is a hottie. Beyblade belong not to me, ((**sigh))** unfortunately.

_A/N – I finally managed to update. I wanted to update before, but there was this whole mystery of the disappearing reviews, that at last, showed up. And I haven't been able to log in for two days, so, bummer._

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Part 5: Informing.**

* * *

'_This doesn't look good for the team,_' Bruce thought as he sprinted along side the stretcher carrying the unconscious form of the BladeBreakers Captain. _Poor kid_. he looked morosely at Kai's pale face. '_What_ –' he looked closer and noticed his eyes slowly opening. "Kai." He put a hand on Kai's forehead.

Kai looked blankly at Bruce and he opened his mouth to say something, but not a sound came out.

"It's going to be ok, Kai. I'm Tyson's dad, Bruce." He smiled at the obviously confused kid.

Kai tried to turn his head away, but failed because he had a neck-brace on, and squeezed his eyes shut, starting to painfully gasp for air.

"Kai. Doctor, do something." He said to the doctor, motioning to distressed boy. The doctor replied him in Russian. "What? I don't understand. I –" he was cut off as the doctor wheeled Kai into the ER and he was prevented from following.

"Dad." Tyson ran up to his father with Max and Mr. Granger in tow. "Where's Kai?" he leaned on his knees in exhaustion.

"In the ER. We can't follow him because – Rei." He looked in surprise as they wheeled Rei past them and into the next room. "Stanley, what happened?"

"It seems that Rei has caught a worse case of hypothermia than we thought originally. Where is Kai?"

Bruce motioned to the room they were standing in front of.

"Oh, man." Tyson punched the wall with his fist. "This is not good. The tournament starts in less then a week, and we have two team member's down. Not to mention that Kai is hurt bad."

"Tyson." Kenny walked over to him.

"This is all Boris' fault. If he hadn't gotten Kai to join the Demolition Boys, this would have never happened."

"Calm down, Tyson." Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go to the waiting room." Tyson nodded his head and followed slowly.

"By the way, what are you doing here anyway?" he looked at his father.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot. Well, Mr. Dickinson called me and told me to come."

"Why?"

They continued walking and Bruce told them all about his work concerning ancient bit-beasts, about Boris and Voltaire and their plan to dominate the world if they won the world tournament. When he was done, they sat quietly in the waiting room, waiting for news about their friends.

"Excuse me." A female doctor walked into the room where they were waiting. "Are you here for a Mr. ..." she looked at the charts she was holding. "Rei Kon and a Mr. Kai Hiwatari?"

"Yes." They rushed to the nurse.

"How are they?" Tyson stuck his face into hers, startling her for a moment.

"Are they alright?" Max joined him, not giving the doctor any chance to answer.

"What happened." Kenny jumped up next to Max.

"Oh." She smiled. "One question at a time, boys." She replied with a Russian accent. "Let us see." She studied her chart. "I heard Mr. Kon jumped in a frozen lake after Mr. Hiwatari. That is a brave thing to do. Let's see ... Mr. Kon came in with a temperature of thirty-three degrees. That is four degrees below what it should be, meaning that he has caught, what we call, a moderate case of hypothermia. Fortunately it's till in the early stages, so he will recover completely in a few weeks. We just need to keep him dry and warm and feed him more carbohydrates and proteins to help in the natural heating of the body. He's still unconscious at the moment, but he should wake up in a hour or so."

The others sighed in relief. "What about Kai?"

She frowned a little. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Mr. Hiwatari is doing so well. He's got severe hypothermia and a very bad head injury."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"With head injuries we cannot be too sure."

"But, can't you operate?"

"I'm afraid that an operation is not an advisable move." She took out an x-ray of Kai's head. "You see here." She used a pen to show the back of Kai's skull. "You can see the part of his brain swelling and a pushing against the base of his skull. This part of the brain is connected to his spinal cord. If we do the operation to reduce the swelling, even the slightest mistake can result in paralysis, permanent coma, brain damage or even death."

Sharp intakes of breath could be heard, but she continued.

"Head injuries are very hard to predict. We have done everything we can, all we can do now is to believe in him."

"But how is he doing now?" Mr. Dickinson seemed to have aged in just a couple of minutes. His face was lined with signs of distress.

"When he came in his body temperature was below thirty-one degrees, which alone is not a good sign. And due to the severe hypothermia he has, both his lungs had started to swell with liquid and it was making it hard for him to breath, so we were forced to intubate him. Fortunately, he has not suffered any spinal cord injury." She looked away suddenly, not having the heart to continue, but she did. "I'm sorry to say that because of the seriousness of his head injury and the lack of oxygen that was pumped to his brain, your friend has slipped into a coma."

"Oh my god." Mr. Dickinson whispered to himself, putting his head in his hands.

"We have managed to stabilize him at the moment and moved him to the ICU, but he is still in serious condition."

"When is he going to wake up? Is he going to be alright?"

"I cannot say. By right, I would have to say that the chance of him regaining consciousness is very, very slim. And even if he did, there is a big chance that he would not be the same person you know." She gave them a slight smile. "But I have been wrong before in cases like this. Like I said, head injuries are unpredictable. There are cases of head injuries more serious than this where the patient walked away with nothing more than a mild headache. Don't lose hope, you have to believe in your friend." She tried to encourage them.

The group sat there in silence at hearing the news. It was Tyson who finally broke the silence.

"Can we see him?" Tyson looked at her pleadingly.

"You can visit Mr. Kon." She looked apologetically at him. "but, I'm sorry, the rules state that only immediate family members are allowed to visit in the ICU."

"But we're his family. He's our family ... please." Tyson looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Alright." She smiled. "But only one person at a time, ok."

"Thank you, Doctor ... " Mr. Dickinson looked at her baffled, not knowing her name.

"Kyznetsov. Olga Kyznetsov."

"Thank you, Doctor Kyz – Kaz –" Max stuttered while trying to say her name.

"Just call me Olga." She smiled at Max.

"Ok, Dr. Olga. Oh yeah, I just want to say that you speak very good English."

"Why, thank you."

"I'm Max. This is Tyson and Kenny aka the Chief."

"Hello boys. Well, you see Max, I studied in a Medical school in America under a Doctor Luca Kovac." She looked away dreamily and blushed. "He is a very good looking man."

The others snickered at the obviously smitten doctor.

"Well, I have to take my leave now, I have other patients to attend to. I will check up on Mr. Hiwatari soon." Dr. Olga stood up, not realizing she had taken a seat in the first place. "See you."

"Thank you doctor, for all your help." Mr. Dickinson offered his hand.

"It is my pleasure. Good bye." She walked out of the room leaving the occupants to decide.

"So, who'll go first?" Kenny asked the others.

* * *

**End Part 5.**

Who do you think should go first? Max? Tyson? Stan D.? I don't like Kenny, so he won't be nominated, sorry to all those Kenny fans out there. I can't help it; I really hate his whiny voice. What do you think of Dr. Olga? Don't worry she won't be an unwanted Mary-sue.

By the way, I am not, never was and have no plan of ever going to be a doctor. The stuff she said was just made up, but I did research the hypothermia stuff. I hope they sound believable, and how 'bout that Doctor Luca Kovac thing? Review! o

Thanks:

_Ruth4Kai, LadyofAnime (Poor Kai, even if he doesn't die, he will be scared for life. I will be off to find a hiding place now.), Leenaren, Ducky76, Darkwolf88, Yoink Daydurfruits, Acey1 (I'll hold you to that.), Jillian (None of the above; I'm Asian.), Mikin Ishida (it's beautiful, just so you know.), Trinity the Phoenix, Curtis Zidane Ziraa (I'll second that.), Dawn35._

_And from chapter three:_

_Lefty, ToMaTo, Mikin Ishida, Kaya (Me too, but Rei is cold, Max was doing the compressions and I would not let Kenny's foul mouth within a hundred feet of Kai-sama. You wanna know something weirder? I don't even read humor, only some. My love would be for angst.) and Yoink Daydurfruits (I'm lazy too.)_


	6. Visiting

**Disclaimer**: Ian has big nose, Spencer is a big bro'. Beyblade belongs to AbcFamily, YTV and Hasbro.

_A/N –I wanted to update it yesterday, but it was American Idol night. Go Simon!! Answers are below._

_So, there's six for Tyson, one for Mr. D and one for Max. Majority wins, Tyson goes first._

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Part 6: Visiting.**

* * *

The BladeBreakers and their guardians sat in silence.

Max piped up suddenly. "I think Tyson should go first."

"No, Mr. Dickinson should go first. He's known Kai the longest." Tyson objected, but deep down he wanted so badly to see Kai.

"You go, Tyson." Mr. Dickinson smiled weakly at him. "Heaven only know how much you want to."

"But –"

"No buts', you can go first." Mr. Dickinson ushered him out the door.

"Yeah, Tyson. You deserve to be first." Max grinned at him. "Besides, we still have Rei to cheer up, not to mention, do the horrifying task of calling Mariah and telling her the bad news." From behind Max, Kenny shuddered.

"Ok then." He walked out of the waiting room and turned left. After a few minutes of walking, he stopped abruptly. "I don't know where Kai's room is." He turned and walked back the way he came. But after a few corners and doors, he realized that he was lost. "Drat."

"Excuse me." A female voice spoke up from behind him.

"Doctor Olga?"

"Tyson? What are you doing here?"

"Well ... Umm ... I-I ..." he shifted his feet. "I'm lost."

The doctor smiled and motioned for him to follow her. "It's my fault, I forgot to tell you where the room was, silly me."

"No problem, doc." He sauntered beside her until they reached a nurses counter.

"Your friends' room is just over there." She pointed to room with glass slide-doors. "And if you want to get back to the waiting room, just walk back this way and turn right, Ok."

He nodded his head and replied "Thank you, doctor." He walked towards Kai's room. Kai ... please don't leave. When he reached the door, he hesitated for a minute before walking in.

----

"I sure hope Kai is going to be alright." Kenny sat on the stiff plastic seat with his hands on his knees.

"Me too." There were just the two of them left in the room. Mr. Dickinson, though somewhat hesitant to leave, had gone out to the BBA to settle the problem of the next week's tournament, Bruce and Mr. Granger had gone with him.

"What about Rei?" Kenny looked at his blonde friend.

Max sat up unexpectedly. "More importantly, what about ..." he looked at Kenny in horror. "Mariah?"

Kenny squeaked. "Oh no."

"So, which one of us is going to be the poor chump who'll call her?" Max looked keenly as Kenny.

"What? Me? Noooo!" he looked horrified. "I know, let Dizzy do it." His face brightened suddenly.

"Oh yeah." Max looked cheerfully at Kenny who was opening Dizzy.

"Hey-lo, I was enjoying a perfectly good game of solitaire, people. First you wake me from by beau –"

"Not now, Dizzy. We need a favour."

"Like what? Strawberry, vanilla, choco –"

"Not flavour, favour." Kenny shouted apprehensively at the cynical Dizzy.

"Of course you do, don't you always need a favour?"

"But this is important. Rei is also in the hospital, and Mariah – Dizzy. Hey, Dizzy, are you there?"

"I'm sorry, your connection has been cut. Please reconnect and try again." A mechanical voice spoke from the laptop.

"What's wrong, Chief?" Max looked at Dizzy over Kenny shoulder.

"It seems that Dizzy has gotten smarter nowadays."

"So ... I guess it has come down to this." Max stood in front of Kenny. "Ready? Ok. Rock. Paper. Scissors."

Max made his move.

"Yes, scissors wins over paper every time." Kenny jumped up in joy.

"Oh, darn it." He sighed. "I guess it's now or never." They walked out in hunt for a phone.

----

_It's now or never_. Tyson thought and walked in. His eyes widened at the sight of his aloof Captain. _Oh, Kai_. he thought weakly and walked over slowly to the bed.

Tyson stared at him wordlessly, the silence of the room broken only by the beeping of the heart monitor and the hissing sound of the ventilator. Kai lay wrapped up in layers of blankets, his face looked so much younger with out the face paint that he always used. He had two tubes coming out of his mouth that was held in place by a strip of surgical tape. One was a trech tube that went down his throat into his lungs and connected to the ventilator by a large blue hose to help him breath, the other was a thinner see-through tube that went into his stomach to keep his body nourished, since he couldn't take in any solids. Above the blankets, Tyson could see Kai's bruised neck from where his scarf had dragged him below the freezing water.

He stood next to the bed, holding tightly the rails. "Kai ..." he whispered to the unconscious form of his Captain. Tyson sighed and burrowed his hand under the blankets and took hold of Kai's. "Please wake up." Tears were streaming down his face. "Please ..."

Tyson pleaded, but his woes fell on deaf ears. Kai just slept on, oblivious to the world around him, oblivious to his friends' pain, knowing nothing as he was trapped within the confines of his own mind.

* * *

**End Part 6.**

Phew! That was a whopper, not in size margin, mind you. Once again, I don't have the letters M.D after my name, so that should be that. You know what to do, don't you? If you don't, I'll remind you again. Review! o

Thanks to:

_Leenaren (First again, hurrah!), Acey1, Trinity the Phoenix (I think so too. Tyson is the type of person that will always see the good in a person. I have an aunt like that.), Jillian (And when I checked, there was seventy. I was so surprised.), Ducky76 (Really? **gets teary-eyed** !!), Darkwolf88 (Thanks for giving the e-mail ), Lefty, Lady Snowblossom (Don't worry, Mr. D will get his in due time.), Ruth4Kai, Ellen (Russian. So you can speak it? I'm half-Dutch, but I can't speak it.), Drigger5, Jirachi (I'm not to big on the slashy stuff too, I will read it. But friendship is much better.), Mikin Ishida, Dawn35 (I hope he's going to be ok too – oh wait, that's right. It's all up to me. You all hear that? All up to me. NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!), LadyofAnime (Of course they are, in due time.), Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Cynthia, Maeris (We'll see what happens.)Nyssa, The Dark Lord Chuckles The Silly Piggy (I like your name. o)_

I need your help with something; I was thinking of using the Demolition Boy's Russian names, because they would sound more appropriate (Spencer is as un-Russian as a name can get.) But the problem is now, that Bryan would be Boris, and the other Boris would not be Boris if he wasn't Boris, did you get that? What do I do? Please help.


	7. Calling

**Disclaimer**: Rei is a cat, Tyson is a pig. I don't own no Beyblade, ya' dig!?

_A/N – This chappie is rated PG, for one mention of a dirty thing; albeit, just a small one. Answers below._

_Once again, I would stress that this is NOT YAOI!! Just friendship, probably Rei/Mariah and maybe Max/Emily._

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Part 7: Calling.**

* * *

**Day Two**

Max and Kenny decided to call Mariah in the morning. They both were already physically and mentally exhausted from the days' events and didn't need anymore stress. They bunked on the hard plastic chairs that were in the waiting room. Tyson stayed with Kai for the night, Rei hadn't regained consciousness yet, and Mr. Dickinson still hadn't returned. When the morning came by, Max was all psyched up for the almost impossible task of telling Mariah the bad news.

"It's ringing. Oh Kenny, it's ringing." Max bit his fingernails and looked worriedly at Kenny.

"It's ok, Max. Just calm down, take a deep breath and count to ten."

Max inhaled deeply and spluttered suddenly. "Hello. Can I speak to Mariah please?"

Kenny looked at Max as his face turned from one of horror to one of shock and then disgust.

"Oh ... Ok ... No, no, no thank you ... yes, I'm sure." He hurriedly placed the receiver on back in its place and looked at Kenny with half-moon eyes.

"W-What?"

"You just gave me the phone number to the red light district." Kenny spluttered embarrassedly and muttered a 'sorry'. "Yeah." Max crossed his arms and looked down on Kenny. "Some girl just asked me if I wanted blow-job, dude. That was embarrassing."

"Ok, I'm sorry. Nobody's perfect, Max." he flipped through the Russian phone book. "Here it is." He wrote down the phone number and handed it to Max, who just looked at it incredulously.

"You're sure this it the right number? Because if I get another –"

"Trust me, Max."

Max just snorted. That was the same thing Brutus said to Caesar. he though but dialed the number nonetheless. "It's ringing."

"We've been through this. It's a phone, it's supposed to be ringing."

"Yeah Ken – Hello, may I be passed through to the room of the White Tigers, please – Ok, Thanks."

"I told you, Max."

"Ok, ok. So you were right, shush – Hello, almighty Kevin. It's Max, is Mariah there? – Max from the BladeBreakers – Could you hurry? It's important – No, I don't want to battle you, Kevin. Mariah please – Kevin, this is not the time to be talking about a battle – KEVIN!" Max shouted into the receiver. "Kev – Lee, thank god. It's Max – I need to speak to Mariah. It's important – Thanks, Lee." Max sighed and rolled his eyes while Kenny snickered.

"Kevin's monkey-ing around again?"

"You have no idea. Oh, hi Mariah – listen, I have to tell you something important. It's about Rei –" he heard a gasp in the background and shouting, before pulling the receiver away from his ear.

Kenny cringed because even he could hear Mariah voice from where he was sitting.

"Mariah – Yes – No – No, he's not dead – he's not dying – Mariah – Rei is – Mariah – Rei – Mariah – MARIAH! – Thank you." He cleared his throat. "He's in the hospital – HE'S NOT DEAD! – Please listen to me, Mariah. We went down to Lake Baikal – Ok, I'll get to the point. Kai fell in the lake and Rei went after him. Now they're both in the hospital and you'd better come down because Kai is hurt bad. Rei is fine, but probably needs you here." He exhaled loudly. "We're at the 'Putin Medial Center' – Please hurry – Thanks – Bye." Max put down the receiver and melted into the chair.

"That didn't sound so bad." Kenny sweat-dropped.

"You're right, although I probably suffered some eardrum damage. I should get Dr. Olga to check it out."

"Yeah, they haven't even arrived yet."

"Right." He nodded slowly. "We should get something to eat, you know, to keep up our strength for when they do."

"Come one." They both walked out in search of a cafeteria.

**(White Tigers POV )**

"Gary, that is enough. You are going to eat us right out of the hotel." Lee ordered Gary who was raiding the fridge of every bite of food he could find. "Kevin, answer the phone, will you! Do I have to do everything around here?"

"Fine." Kevin put down the Play Station two controller and went to the phone. "Hello, you have reached the residence of the great and almighty Kevin. Who is this person that dares interrupt my game of Soul Caliber? – Max who? What do you want with the Lady Mariah? – Oh, Maxie – You want to battle? Because I'm dying to get some action from the BladeBreakers, I missed out last time – Are you sure. I know, you're scared. I could wipe the floor with – I'm right aren't I? The Draciel master has finally decided to be come a chicken farmer – Hey, there's no reason to shout. I mean, if you don't want to battle –"

"Give me that, Kevin." Lee snatched the phone from Kevin, who sulkily went back to his game. "This is Lee, who's may I ask is this – Oh Max. What's up? – Ok, wait a second." He covered the phone with his hand and shouted to Mariah. "Mariah, Max wants to speak with you."

"Coming." Mariah came out of the shower clad in just a towel. "Hello – REI!? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" Mariah grasped the receiver with both hands; her towel fell until her waist, baring her breasts to the White Tigers.

Kevin gasped loudly and Lee who was closest to him pushed his head into the pillow he was leaning on.

"GARY!" he glared that his big team mate, who shrunk back into the fridge in fright. "Mariah. Your towel."

Mariah grabbed he fallen towel and covered herself, ignoring the others. "MAX. WHAT HAPPENED TO REI? IS HE ALRIGHT? SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED TO HIM HASN'T IT? OH MY GOD. IS HE DEAD? HE'S DEAD. NOOO. MY REI IS DEAD. HE'S JOINED GREAT GRANDFATHER , OH NO, REI – WHAT? HE'S DYING, NO! IS HE IN PAIN? I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE. MAX, IS HE DYING?" Mariah sobbed hysterically. The rest of the team walked over to her at hearing the commotion, Kevin looking somewhat bluer than usual.

"REI. NO, REI. LEE, REI IS DYING. HE'S ALREADY DEAD. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I NEVER EVEN GOT TO TELL HIM HOW I FEEL. I SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? REIIII!!" Mariah stopped her hysteria after Max bellowed into the receiver. Even the other heard what Max said. "Ok, I'll stop – I KNEW IT, HE IS DEAD. PLEASE DON'T DO AN AUTOPSY – Sorry – I don't want to hear your life's story, Max. Please get on with it – Where are you? – Ok, Putin Medical. I'll get there as soon as possible – No, thank you, Max – Bye." She put down the receiver and sobbed into Lee's chest.

"What's wrong?" Lee rubbed her back.

"Max said that Kai fell in the frozen lake and Rei went after him. Now Kai is hurt really badly, and we should get there to comfort Rei because they both have been admitted to the Putin Medial hospital. Oh Lee, I'm so worried."

Lee looked at the rest of his team, who looked back at him with puzzled expressions on their faces at what she had said, but he reassured her. "It's ok, Mariah. Kai and Rei are strong. Come one, we'll go there at once." He beckoned Mariah to get dressed and went to the phone to call a taxi. "Kevin, are you alright?"

"Just dandy, Lee." Kevin replied cynically, clutching his chest. "Just another few minutes more, and I would have had tacky skin that didn't match my hair. I have to thank Rei when I see him."

"I'm sorry, but you should have kept those perverted eyes of yours in their sockets where they belong."

"Humph." Kevin crossed his arms over his chest and went to sit in the corner.

"Umm, Lee." Gary approached their leader. "Is Rei going to be alright?"

He sighed and put down the phone. "I don't know, Gary. I hope so." He knocked on the door to Mariah's room. "Mariah, the taxi will be here in five minutes. You better get r –"

The door swung open and out stepped Mariah, fully clothed and ready to go. "Come one guys. Don't keep the taxi waiting." She rushed out the door, followed by Lee.

Kevin and Gary lingered behind. "Sure, if Rei gets hurt, she finishes dressing in five seconds flat. But if Kevin is starving to death, she has enough time to perm her hair and paint her nails." He said sourly. "A tragedy involving Rei should happen everyday so that we –"

"KEVIN!! GARY!!" A female voice shouted from down the hall.

"COMING!!" he and Gary walked quickly out the door. "See what I mean?"

"Umm ... I don't want to starve."

"Yeah, whatever." Kevin rolled his eyes at his slow friend.

* * *

**End Part 7.**

I hope that didn't sound too confusing. I wrote it like in less time than it took Mariah to get ready. I don't know if there is such a hospital, but work with me people. You know what to do. Review!

Thanks to:

_Jirachi (You wanna know what Boris looks like? Just think of Robert ... age him five hundred years ... then put on him some tacky looking goggles and voila ... Boris.), Ducky76 (You know what they say, opposites attract.), Leenaren, Trinity the Phoenix (I'll try.), Maeris, Jillian (I don't really know why; I just like week ends. See my other fics, they are either posted and/or updated on a weekend.), DarkWolf88, Arashi Doragon (I want to, it'll sound nicer, but ... we'll see.), Hellbaworshipper, Mikin Ishida (Grabs plushie and makes a run for it.), LadyofAnime, Lefty (I guess you're right. Then Kenny the twerp will have to blade.), Dawn35 (Thanks for the names.), Cynthia, Smoke-Angel (Don't worry; I have not, and will not think of making this a Yaoi. No offence, but there are plenty of them out there.), TechnoRanma (I was wondering where you went. Got worried that you might have fallen in the Naniichuan for a second there.), Ruth4Kai, Drigger5, Crescente Nuwes, Nyssa, Anonymous (I'll take your advise. Even though it would sound nicer. I figured a way around it just incase the need arises to use the Russian names.), Anime Girl23 (I'll think about the amnesia part.)_

_And previous chapters:_

_Boogie! and Anime Tomboy Lino._

_I think I should just stick to the dub names_, less confusing.


	8. Arriving

**Disclaimer**: Michael is a jock, Emily is a dork. I own nothing, not even an Orc.

_A/N – Woot!! Over a hundred reviews!! Whoa!! Am I dreaming? No? Ok, then. As a reward ... extra long chapter -_

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Part 8: Arriving.**

* * *

"Where is he?" an extremely agitated redhead was pacing the halls of what looked like to be an underground hideout.

"Tala." A freakish looking purple-haired guy came out of a dark corner and approached him.

"Yes, sir?" he stood at attention with his arms tight by his side.

"It seems that due to unforeseen circumstances, we might have a change in the plans."

"What kind of problem, sir?" Boris looked angry for some reason, and that unnerved Tala.

"That is none of your concern." He glared at him, and Tala just shrunk back. "Now I want you to find Bryan, and tell him that he will fill Kai's place on the team."

"What happened to Kai?"

"Learn to stay in your place, Tala." He raised his voice. "After that, go to the lab and find Yakov, tell him that he needs to work faster on the tank. Plan A is no more." He walked away, looking tetchy. "Black Dranzer is gone."

Tala gasped, but answered him. "Right away, sir."

When Boris got out of sight, Tala went towards the dorms to find Bryan, looking sullen. _Where are you, Kai? What happened_?

----

"It should be any minute now." Max stood cross-legged on the floor with his eyes closed.

"You're right. Any minute." Kenny opened up Dizzy. "Dizzy."

"Your connection has been –"

"Dizzy!" Kenny cried exasperatedly.

"Hey, survival of the smartest, they always say."

"It's survival of the fittest. Anyway, I need you to scan the area for any sign of the White Tigers."

"Just like a typical guy to order the girls around."

"Dizzy. This is important." Max backed up Kenny and Dizzy just sighed, a mechanical sigh.

"Oh fine." A few beeping and clicking sounds were heard. "I detect a tidal wave of anxiety heading this way, fast."

"I guess that's them. How long till they get here?"

"Well, judging by the wind velocity, gravitational pull and the amount of adrenalin steam it's letting off, I'd have to say in about ... three, two, one –"

"MAX!!" Mariah came bursting in, nearly taking the door off its hinges. She ran towards the pale Max and grabbed him by his collar, dragging him to his feet. "Where is Rei? Is he all right? How did this happen? What does Kai have to do with this? You'd better start answering my questions Max Tate, or I'll –"

"Mariah." Lee called to her as he walked in panting loudly. Soon after, Kevin and Gary also came into view.

"But, Lee –"

"No buts, little sister. Put him down and let him explain." Lee looked sternly at her.

Mariah pouted and let go of Max. "Fine." She mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. "You'd better start talking, Max."

"Ok, ok, relax, Mariah. It all started this morning when Tyson got kicked out of the All-You-Can-Eat. We went back to our room where this dude in a black suit came and said that Kai wanted to meet us. So we went with him in this helicopter over Lake Baikal ......... (blah, blah, blah) ......... so then Rei got admitted for hypothermia, but the Doc said he'll be fine in a few weeks, but Kai's condition is more serious."

The entire White Tiger team stood in silent, taking in what they had just heard. Lee was the first one to speak. "So how is Kai doing now?"

"He's in the ICU, in a coma." Kenny spoke up for the first time since the White Tiger's arrival.

"Isn't there anything they can do?" Mariah looked at Kenny, who shook his head, disheartened.

"Let's go and see how Rei is doing." Gary said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had ensued.

"Yeah." Kevin jumped about, trying the uplift their gloomy spirits.

"Gary's right. There is no point of us standing around here." Lee put an arm around the silent Mariah's shoulder.

The others walked out, Lee and Mariah stayed back for a while.

"Lee." She snuggled closer to his chest. "I don't like that Kai betrayed them, but I don't want him to die either."

"I know how you feel. But he is a strong person, if anyone can get through this unscathed, it's Kai."

"I hope so."

"Come, Rei is probably waiting for you to come and mother him back to health." Lee snickered.

"Hey," Mariah punched his arm playfully. "I don't mother people."

Lee laughed quietly. "Sure, whatever you say." He walked out, leaving the pouting Mariah calling after him.

"Lee," she ran after him. "I don't mother anyone. I don't. Lee," she whined. "Lee." Her voice faded into the distance, still calling out to her brother, until the head nurse finally shushed her for being to loud.

----

"Yes, I know that's policy," he slammed his fist on the desk. "But I have two of my best bladers down, and a two men team is no good against the Demolition Boys."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Dickinson, truly I am. But all the schedules are already confirmed and set. There is nothing I can do to change it, I'm very sorry."

"This is an outrage. This goes against all principal Beyblading sense of common decency. This is a sport, a game that should be enjoyed by children of all ages, not choices of forcing a sick blader to compete or getting disqualified. This isn't what Beyblading is all about."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dickinson, but if you wish to pursue this matter further, I would ask you to refer to the chairman of the Russian BBF, Mr. Boris Balkov."

Stanley Dickinson, a calm man, a man some have gotten to know as the Monopoly man and a man who never lost his temper, was furious. He stomped out and slammed the door behind him.

"I see the little shindig didn't go down much like we wanted." Mr. Granger and Bruce sat outside, waiting for Mr. Dickinson.

"I guess not, dad."

"I told you not to call me that, it makes me feel ancient."

"Fine, Dawg."

"That's better."

Bruce just rolled his eyes at his eccentric father and went over to where Mr. Dickinson sat slumped over in the corner. "Stanley, what happened?"

"Everything's gone to the slumps, Bruce," Mr. Dickinson sighed and put him head in his hands, "the match is still on for next week."

Bruce looked disappointed. "Isn't there anything we can do? Someone else we could talk to?"

"Yes." Mr. Dickinson narrowed his eyes. "Boris Balkov."

"Do you think he'll listen to what we have to say?"

"I seriously doubt it. I guess we'll just have to hope that one or all of them are up to the match." Mr. Dickinson stood up. "I guess it's time to break the news to them."

Bruce nodded slightly and followed him out. "Da – dawg." Mr. Granger glared at him and he quickly switched. "Let's go."

----

Max, Kenny and the White Tigers reached Rei's room after a few minutes of searching around and getting lost, until finally being saved by Dr. Olga. They lingered outside for another few minutes, till Mariah finally made the decision and went in.

"Rei?" she called out softly. As she walked further into the private room, she saw Rei sound asleep in one of the hospitals' white beds. Tears came to her eyes when she caught sight of his pale face. He had a drip in his arm and layers of blanket covering him from the cold.

Outside, Gary was just about to walk in when Lee stopped him. He shook his head and motioned towards the row plastic chairs, where the others were headed for. "Let's leave them for awhile."

"Ok." Gary looked into the room and silently closed the door, leaving Mariah to be alone with Rei for a while.

"Hey, Lee." Max called to Lee as he approached.

"Yes."

"You never told us that Mariah was your sister."

"Really?" Lee looked shocked. "I thought you guys already knew."

"No. And all this time I thought it was a mixed up love triangle." Max smiled brightly.

"No, she's just my little sister." Lee laughed.

"We needed a little cheering up, if only Tyson's grandpa was here –"

"Whatcha little dudes hanging around here for?" the grandfather in question walked through the door that was on the left of where they were.

"Waiting for Mariah."

"Hey, when did you little Kats roll up around here?" Mr. Granger looked at Lee and the rest of his team.

"Max called us a while ago." Lee said.

"Yeah, and Mariah practically drove the taxi here." Kevin snickered at the thought.

"Where's the Pinky lady anyway?"

"She's in with Rei." Kenny added.

"When we go see him, we'd better take an extra tank of oxygen with us after all the smothering Mariah's about to do to. I think I pity the poor guy." Kevin mocked a sympathy look.

"Dad." Bruce also walked through the door.

"How many time do I have to lay it down for you? I don't –"

"Ok, sorry, dawg." Bruce held his hands up in defeat. The others snickered at the antics of Tyson's grandpa.

"Good." Mr. Granger snubbed his nose and looked around. "Stan the man gone MIA has he?"

"No, he went to call Judy and the Majestics, and ... to see Kai."

"Oh." At the mention of the BladeBreakers Captain, they all quieted down.

Max sighed and glanced over his shoulder when person in a dark blue jumper walked through the door Bruce had come through, Lee saw Max turn his head and followed his gaze. They both turned back because it wasn't anyone they knew.

The atmosphere brightened when Mr. Granger shouted out suddenly. "I love this song." And started to sing after hearing something on the radio. He jumped onto the table and started to do a really weird dance and sang along with the music. "I said a hip-hop the hibbit, the hibbit," he waved his wooden kendo stick around, "to the hip, hip hop, and you don't stop, rock on baby bubba."

Bruce and the Beybladers looked on, shocked. After a while, they got into the groove and burst out into laughter.

"To the boogie the bang, bang the boogie to the boogie, the beat."

----

Mr. Dickinson walked into Kai's room and saw Tyson sitting next to the bed, holding Kai's hand. One of the orderlies had passed by and gave him a chair, seeing as he was about to collapse.

"Tyson?"

Tyson didn't acknowledge his presence; he kept his eyes on the serene face of his Captain.

"Tyson." Mr. Dickinson walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, startling him out of his daze.

"Oh, Mr. D, when did you get here?"

"Just now." He smiled weakly at him. "Have you been staying since last night?"

Tyson nodded his head slowly and looked back at Kai. "Kai isn't doing to well."

"I know, Tyson." He sighed. "Don't you need to sleep? It's been almost twelve hours since the event."

"Really? I didn't notice." Tyson's voice had lost its cheerfulness and just sounded hollow.

"Well, it has. You need to get some rest, it's been a long day, and it still might get longer as it progresses."

"That's ok, I'm fine."

"You're not, Tyson. I can see it in your face; you're a hair-width's away from collapsing." Mr. Dickinson moved to his left. "Come now, my boy, you need rest, or at least get something to eat."

"I don't, I want to stay here." His one hand gripped the rail tighter. "What if he wakes up? He'll be all alone."

"He won't. I'll stay here with him." Tyson turned his gaze to him. "You go and get something to eat and some rest. Tomorrow, you can come back and stay as long as you want, ok? What would Kai say if he saw you now?"

Tyson looked at Kai, not replying Mr. Dickinson. He smiled weakly. "He'd say, 'Tyson, you idiot. Why aren't you training? Stop stuffing your face and get back to the dish.'"

Mr. Dickinson sighed, "Come." He beckoned Tyson to the door. "Your friends are waiting for you."

Tyson walked out the door silently, and after one final glance at Kai, he left.

Mr. Dickinson sighed and turned his attention to Kai. "Kai." He shook his head and walked to his bedside. "Don't you see how much they care for you?" he gently stroked Kai's hair. The only sound that answered him was that of the heart monitor and the ventilator. "This is all Voltaire's fault. How could he do this to his own grandson? Using him as a tool."

Mr. Dickinson's eyes were starting to water; he wiped them away with the sleeve of his jacket. "You have to be strong Kai, you have to fight this. Don't let Voltaire win; you have to recover. I don't know what I would do if you didn't." Tears were streaming down his face. He leaned over Kai and kissed him on the forehead. "Get better, grandson."

* * *

**End Part 8.**

Yay! Tala's first appearance. By the way, Kai really isn't Mr. D's grandson; it was just too sweet a moment not to write. And to be honest, I could really see Mr. Granger liking that song. You wanna know something else? ... Review! o

_Trinity the Phoenix, Hellbaworshipper, TechnoRanma (Thanks a lot - Now, you're making me blush.)), DarkWolf88, Ruth4Kai, Jillian, The Otherworlder (Umm! I dunno what to say ... I don't think its bashing, I'm just ... I don't quite understand what you're getting at. So, should I have put 'Beware! Extreme over-reacting-ness?'), Mikin Ishida (Not stealer, plushie nicker. There's a big difference. Oo;;), Jirachi (I'm there to help.), Crescente Nuwes, Nyssa (Sorry, I kinda confused myself writing it too.), Phoenix the 1st (Yeah! Kinda of a filler. But hey, we have two phoenixes in da house.), Leenaren, Curtis Zidane Ziraa (Yeep! **hides behind Tala), **Anky, Lefty (Yup. Kenny sucks.), Arashi Doragon (Thanks for the comments. It makes me feel all tingly inside. Just a question, is your name Dragon said in Japanese? I love Dragons -), Ellen, Cynthia, Valdrein (He'll wake up soon. Poor Rei, I forgot about him too .;;), Grandsummon (I don't have SC, but I played it a few times. It's so cool, I just love Nightmare - Thanks for the great review.)_


	9. Reminiscing

**Disclaimer**: Lee is a lion; Mariah is a cat. I own nothing, K? So scat. Except for anyone who you don't recognize, they're mine.

_A/N – This chapter has mostly flashbacks of my take on what Kai's life was before the abbey._

_Also one thing, some of the times in the chapters, intertwines with each other ... so; I hope it doesn't get to confusing. And from last chapter, the grandson thing, don't worry, this isn't an episode of Star Wars where everyone if related to everyone else ;;_

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Part 9: Reminiscing. **

* * *

Mr. Dickinson sat quietly in the ICU. He looked sullenly at Kai's face. "You look so young when you're not on your guard, you know that?" he smiled weakly to himself. "People say that someone in a coma can still hear you voice, and sometimes, having somebody to talk to them, encourages them to wake up sooner. I don't know if it's true, but everything is worth a try, isn't it, Kai?"

He put a hand on Kai's chest, feeling it raise and fall as the machine pumps oxygen into his lungs. His left hand touched Kai's blue hair, stroking it gently like one would a small baby. He brushed a few stray strands away from his eyes. "You have lovely eyes, just like your mother. I don't think you remember her much; you were very young when she passed away." Mr. Dickinson choked a sob and continued to talk to the unconscious boy. "It was such a shame. You mother was a kind woman, and she loved you very, very much. You were her angel, her life, I don't think she could bare to see anything happen to you." He sighed. "What would she say if she were here right now?"

"I remember the first time I laid eyes on you, you were still a baby; barely a week old. I still remember the look on her face as she held you up for everyone to see, he son. She was beaming with pride. You inherited your father's hair, your mother had always dreaded the moment, but he was proud. And Voltaire," Mr. Dickinson stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Voltaire; he wasn't the same person that he is today. He still had human feelings back then." Mr. Dickinson smiled to himself as he thought back to that day.

**Flashback**

_"Look at him, isn't he adorable?" a petite dark-haired woman sat up on a king-sized bed, propped up on a couple of pillows. She had a childlike prettiness to her. In her arms, she held a bundled blanket that had pale blue hair sticking out in every direction._

_"Kaira, not a teddy-bear. He is the future Beyblade world champion, I know exactly what I'm going to give him when he's old enough to blade." A man with two-toned, navy coloured hair said as he reached his hand into his pocket. He looked to be in his late twenties, and exactly like Kai, save for the expression on his face and the lack of blue paint. He took out something small, no bigger than a penny. "This," he cried happily. "Dranzer."_

_"Nickolai," she looked sternly at him, "he is not a champion. He is my little baby boy, and I'm going to cuddle him, spoil him and call him my own." She hugged the bundle in her arms and rubbed her cheek against his hair._

_"Now, now, you two," a voice interrupted, and they looked at a younger and slimmer, Stanley Dickinson. "No need to fight over him. He's still a baby, so Kaira can cuddle him and spoil him now, and when he grows up, I'm sure he's going to be a lady killing Beyblading champion, he does get his looks and talent from his father."_

_"Mr. Dickinson," Kaira looked disapprovingly at him. "Don't encourage him, you know he's already an egomaniac as it is." She glared at her husband._

_"Hey, I am no egomaniac." He looked away._

_"Yes, you are. I really hope Kai doesn't inherit it. He already has your ugly hair as it is, but it looks better on him anyway." She smiled at the sleeping form she was holding._

_"Ugly? Might I remind you that it was 'this' hair," he pointed to his hair, "that attracted you to me in the first place."_

_"You wish, Nick. I –"_

_"Kaira." A figure walked through the door._

_"Daddy." Her face brightened up more when she noticed him._

_Mr. Dickinson smiled at the person. "Voltaire. Glad you could make it."_

_"I would not miss this for the world. It's not everyday that my baby girl brings into the world a strong and handsome future Beyblading champion." Voltaire smiled warmly and walked over to the bed._

_"See," Nickolai pointed to Voltaire, grinning, "even your father agrees."_

_"Daddy," she whined at him and pouted, "he is not going to be a Beyblader yet, right now he is my precious little angel, and nothing more."_

_"Fine, fine." Voltaire yielded, teasingly._

_Nickolai and Mr. Dickinson laughed at the sight of a defeated Voltaire._

**End Flashback**

"I miss those days." Mr. Dickinson took out his handkerchief and dabbed his eyes. "It is so sad that you couldn't get to know her better, you would have loved her, like Voltaire loved her." He stood up and pulled the blanket higher to cover Kai. "I don't understand why Voltaire could forget it so soon."

**Flashback**

_"KAI!" Kaira ran after him but was stopped by a mysterious man who came with Voltaire. He didn't look familiar to her, but what made him stand out was his peculiar purple hair. "Daddy, please don't take him away. Please."_

_"I'm sorry, Kaira, but this what's best for the boy." Voltaire walked away from the house, dragging with him a three-year-old Kai._

_"Mom?" Kai looked back at her with his big, confused, crimson eyes._

_"Kai! Please don't go, NICKOLAI!" she called out to her husband who just returned from work._

_"Kaira?" he walked slowly out of his and when he saw his father-in-law taking his son across the street, he dropped everything and ran towards him. But two men wearing weird suits prevented him. The clothes they were wearing looked like something people would wear to an abbey. "KAI!!"_

_"DADDY! BRING HIM BACK, PLEASE!" she struggled against the hold, but he was far too strong for her._

_"Forgive me, Kaira. But Kai has no future if he continues to stay here with you. He has potential to be the best Beyblader in the world, and we need to nurture that talent."_

_"Daddy. Please don't do this, I beg you." She had tears streaming down her face._

_"I'm sorry." He looked away and was just about to walk into the car._

_She whispered a 'no', and felt a surge of energy cursing through her. She stomped her captor hard on his foot, and he let go. She ran with all her might towards her son. She was within twenty feet of Voltaire, still determined to get her son back, when she heard the honking of a horn, the screeching of tyres, pain everywhere, and then ......... darkness._

_"KAIRA!!"_

**End Flashback**

Mr. Dickinson wiped his tears. "Your father loved you; he looked for you for years, but he never succeeded. He never gave up hope, right until the last moment. Your father died of a heart attack in the institute a few years later." He sighed weakly. His hand was still gently caressing Kai's soft hair. "How would you have turned out if you still lived with your parents?" he looked at Kai's peaceful face.

He reached into his jacket with his right hand and pulled out a photograph. He looked at it sadly.

The picture was of two people; Mr. Dickinson, he looked to be in his late teens there. He was wearing a school uniform. Next to him stood another person who looked eerily familiar. He had an arm around Mr. Dickinson's shoulder. They looked close in the picture, like they could have been best friends. The guy had black hair, and grey bangs in front; if someone looked closely at the picture, they would have said that he bares an uncanny resemblance to ... Voltaire.

"It's shocking to see just how much money and power can change someone." He shook his head slowly and put the picture back in his pocket. "Kai," Mr. Dickinson looked back at Kai's pale face, "you can't leave either, I don't think she would have wanted you to join her so soon. Your friends need you here, now."

Kai didn't open his eyes. Mr. Dickinson reached into the blanket and pulled Kai's right hand from under the blanket. He held onto it firmly.

"Fine, I'll just stay here until you do, ok?" he leaned back in the chair, listening to the rhythmic sounds of the life-support machines.

A few minutes later, a nurse came by and told him that there was a phone call for him from the BBA.

"I'll be right back, Kai." He rested Kai's hand gently on his stomach, and left.

* * *

**End Part 9.**

I hate Voltaire. But even the evilest person had to start somewhere, right? One other thing; in this fic, Voltaire has a daughter. He is a Hiwatari and gave Kai his family name because he didn't want Kai to take his father's last name, Kay? Now that your mind is at peace, Review! o

Wowie! So many kawaii reviews for last chapter ... ;; I'm crying with happiness. I'm so overwhelmed, twenty-eight!! TWENTY-EIGHT reviews!! That's so much. I dunno who to thank first, so ... thank you all. Sorry for no personal thanks ;; ... gomen.

But to one person:

_Melissa: Umm ... huh?! Oo;;_

Other than that. Arigato gozaimasu, minna.


	10. Current Awakening

**Disclaimer**: Gary is fat; Kevin's a shrimp. I don't own Beyblade, but I do like sweet and sour shrimp. **BOOO!** **Gets hit with rotten tomatoes.**

_A/N - Once again, I would stress that Yaoi is non-existent in this fic, kay? It never was, is currently not, and will never be Yaoi, alright? No matter how much you might be deceived by the closeness of the BladeBreakers and their friends, that is all it is, friendship, not Yaoi or slash or shounen-ai or homophobia or whatever it might be called. Only FRIENDSHIP!!_

_And about Kai, I have something in store for him, but I'll see what I can do for you in the next chapters_.

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Part 10: Current Awakening.**

* * *

_Where am I? _two golden opened to the sight of a white ceilings. _Am I dead?_

"Rei?"

"Mariah?" he whispered out, weakly.

"Rei, you're awake." Mariah voice sounded cheerful as she hurried over to the bed.

"Mariah, what happened? Why are you here?" Rei coughed and Mariah lifted him up slightly and rubbed his back.

"Max called me, he said something had happened to you, so we rushed over as fast as we could. I was so worried, I thought you were going to die." Her eyes were filling with tears.

"We?" Rei looked at her confused.

"Lee, the guys and I."

"Oh," his eyes shot up in realization suddenly, "Kai. Where's Kai? What happened to him?"

"Kai?" Mariah turned away a little, not meeting his eyes. "He ... umm ... you shouldn't work yourself up so much, Rei. You're not well. You should lie down." Mariah tried to change the subject, but Rei was too smart.

"Tell me about Kai first." He looked straight into her eyes.

"Kai is ... I don't know, you should ask Max." Mariah wasn't exactly lying to him when she said that.

"Where's Max?"

"He's outside with the others."

"Oh," Rei looked down, "then, just tell me one thing, Mariah."

"What is it, Rei?"

He looked away, not willing to ask what he was about to. "Is he ... dead?" He had a look of dread on his face.

"No." Mariah could visibly see his face brighten a tad after she answered.

"That's good." He smiled halfheartedly.

"Do you want me to call the others?" when Rei nodded, she stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Mariah, could you help me with one thing first?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm feeling kind of uncomfortable, please take off some of these blankets." He tried to wiggle out of the blankets.

"No." she put her hands on her hips.

"But –"

"No buts, Rei Kon. Try to keep comfortable then, because you will keep those blankets on, they're for your own health." She went to the door and walked out, leaving a bemused Rei pleading weakly after her.

----

"Judy." Emily walked up to the head of directors.

"What is it, Emily?"

"The lab just faxed in paperwork of the new prototypes that they have created. They're due –"

Emily was disrupted when Judy's phone rang.

"Judy Tate." She spoke into the receiver. "Oh, it's you Stanley. Is there a problem?" he face changed to shock. "Oh my god." She covered her mouth with her hand, while Emily looked at her. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What's wrong, Judy? And who was that?" Emily enquired when she hung up the phone.

"It was Mr. Dickinson. There has been an accident at Lake Baikal."

"Oh my gosh, are they all ok?"

"He said that Kai and Rei have been admitted to the hospital."

"What about Max?" she looked worriedly at her mentor.

"He's fine. Emily," she looked straight at her. "I need you to inform the team of this, while I tell the pilot to turn around."

"Ok." She rushed off to where the rest of the All-Starz were. Judy went to the pilot cabin.

"Oh dear."

----

"Checkmate."

"Oh, man." Johnny slumped over on the counter. "That's not fair, Robert, you blindsided me."

"That is preposterous. There is no such term as 'blindsided' in a game of chess. Only winner or loser, and you, my friend, are the latter."

"Fine," he huffed, "but I would kick your ass if this was tennis."

"Keep telling yourself that, my good man." Robert smirked at the hot-tempered Scottish boy in front of him.

"Yes, yes. I promise, a cruise to the Caribbean for just the two of us."

Robert and Johnny turned to the voice of Enrique.

"I love you too, Claudia. You know you're the only one for me," he walked over and took a seat on the chair left of Robert, "could you hold on for just one minute?" he pressed the number two on the cordless phone and put it to his ear, "Amelia, I was just thinking of you – Of course you're the only girl for me. Tuesday? I – Oh, just hold on for a moment," he pressed the number three on the phone, "Penny. I'm glad you called – Yes, I'm sure. You are my one true love – There is no one else, oh, one second," he pressed number four, "Mary-Sue – me? I'm not doing anything – Saturday? Let me see. A moment, please," he pressed number one, "Claudia – I'm afraid I have to cancel Saturday's date – I'm sorry, but Robert wants us to practice –"

Robert rolled his eyes at his playboy teammate.

"Sunday then – Thanks, you are such a saint – Ok, bye – A kiss for you too," he pressed back to number four, "yeah, Mary, I'm free Saturday – so, we'll meet at the park? – I'll get back to you," he switched back to three, "Penny, I have to cancel Sunday – Johnny wants a rematch – yeah, he's such a spoilt sport –"

"Hey!"

"Tuesday – Alright. I'll see you then. Bye," he pressed two, "Amelia. Tuesday is not good for me. How about Monday? – Great. I'll pick you up at your house – Ok. I love you too. Bye," he pressed four, "Mary, everything's set. I'll see you then – I love you too," he hung up the phone and sighed, "its hard being so good looking."

Johnny snorted into his cup of tea, "Good looking? Yeah, as good looking as a monkey's uncle," he smirked and looked at his cup, "hey, Robert, what is it with you and tea anyway? Pretty unusual fetish, if you ask me."

"That's just the point, Johnny, I didn't," Robert sipped his own cup, "Where is Oliver?"

"Don't know. Probably in the back somewhere, looking at nude pictures of unicorns." Enrique studied his nail.

"That's a good point you have there, Enrique, he does have an unnatural obsession with Unicoliyon, doesn't he?" Johnny smirked at him.

"Probably," he ran his hands through his hair, "I wonder what the BladeBreakers are doing right now."

"I have to agree with you on that. The last time I heard, Kai had betrayed them and joined the Russian team." Robert lowered his cup.

"Really." Johnny eyebrows shot up. "Well, I can't really say that I'm surprised. The blue haired freak does seem the type."

"You're just bitter that he beat you the last time."

"That was just by a technicality."

"The technicality was that he totally wiped the floor with you. I mean, for a second there, I couldn't tell the difference between you and a mop." Enrique snickered. "Speaking of which, you really should get a hair cut, Johnny, It is starting to look like a mop top. If you want, I know this cute girl who works down at My Hair Lady –"

"Stuff it, Enrique."

"Fine, fine," he held his hands up in defense, "but don't blame me when the ladies mistake you for a blusher –"

"SHUT UP." He slammed his fist on the table.

"Enrique," Robert looked disapprovingly at him, "you know that Johnny hates when people make fun of his hair," he thought for a moment, "and his eyes ... and his head ... and his feet ... and his –"

"We get it." Johnny stood up to leave.

"Not to mention his skinny butt. Unlike like mine," Enrique stood and pulled up his shirt, "look. This," he pointed to his backside, "is what get the ladies into a frenzy. Johnny's just jealous of my buns-of-steel." He grabbed his right buttock.

Robert snorted into his cup, while Johnny turned as red as his hair. He was just about to yell at the laughing Enrique, when Oliver walked in.

"Yo, Oliver, where have you been?" Enrique asked him from where he sat.

"I was just on the phone with Mr. Dickinson."

"What's the matter?" Robert looked at Oliver's face.

"He said that we don't have to go down to Russia for the plan."

"Why?" Enrique spoke up.

"Is everything alright?" Robert put down his cup and added.

"Hey, what plan?" Johnny looked crossly at Robert. "Why didn't I know of this plan?"

"I thought Enrique had informed you of it already." Robert cast a glance in Enrique's direction, who just looked away and started whistling. "I should have known." he shook his head.

"Anyway, Mr. Dickinson wanted us to fly down to Russia to surprise the BladeBreakers and help them train some. Help them get more in tune with their bit-beasts, like us." Oliver finished for Robert.

"So, why cancel it?"

"I don't know. Mr. Dickinson said that something terrible had come up."

"What?"

"I don't know. We were disconnected before he could tell me."

"This is very peculiar. We should head down to see if it's anything we can help with."

"Robert's right." Johnny stood up.

"Yeah." Oliver also agreed.

"Sure – oh, no." Enrique slapped his forehead.

"What is it now, Enrique." Johnny looked at him in annoyance.

"Now I have to call Mary-sue, cancel Saturday's date and move it to Sunday. And then, call Claudia to postpone it to Wednesday, so that Penelope and I can go out on Monday, because Amelia can only go out in the morning, but I already have that time set with Alexandra, and she can't do it at night. I'll have to move Amelia to Thursday right after Crystal, but be back before Oksana," he held his chin in contemplation, "or, I could move Oksana to Friday, and set Jing Mei for five o'clock next Saturday. But, then I'll have to move Mimi to –"

The others had had enough by that time, and tuned him out.

* * *

**End Part 10.**

At last, Rei is awake and the teams are finally getting together. Whoopee!! So, if in the next chapter you want Tala and the Demolition Boys to come, you know what to do. Review! o

I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I was worried that you thought it was boring Happiness! Only a few more chapters till the action starts, weehee! Thank you all for the wonderful, overwhelmingly heart-warming reviews, so many in such a short time, they really get my spirits up, and high spirits mean updates, yay!

_TechnoRanma: I read somewhere that in the manga, Voltaire is not associated with Boris, and Boris is really called Voltaire? Oo;;_

_Frostt: I wrote it longer than it was, actually, but changed it because it started to get boring. I tend to ramble when I write chapters that are too long ;; I'll try to describe more in future chapters, kay? I don't feel pressured to update, either, worry not. Wouldn't want to let my faithful reviewers down, would I. Anyway, I try to be consistent and update on weekends._

_Maeris: Thanks for the offer. I wrote one Tala fic to the song Behind Blue Eyes, I'll post it up soon. Would you guys read it? o;;_

_Dazzog: I dunno, Kevin's probably about Kenny's age, around 12. Even if it's not, let's just pretend it is, kay?_

Arigato gozaimasu, minna.


	11. Demolishing Friendship 1

**Disclaimer**: Kevin is green, Mariah is pink. I own Beyblade **winkwink**

_A/N – Fixed the Irish/Scottish thing from last chapter._

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Part 11: Demolishing Friendship 1**.

* * *

'_What's going on, Kai?'_ Tala sat on the side of his bed, looking at something in his hand. He was in a dark dorm room, where the only source of light was from a dingy old bulb that sat in the middle of the ceiling. His face dropped for a moment. '_Did you abandon me again? Like before? You said that we would get through this together ... and I believed you. How could you? You left me again. Damn you, Kai._' he threw the object in hand against the wall, and it fell onto the ground with a clutter.

Tala stood up, all his defenses up again, looking as mean as he was always made out to be. He walked gracefully out the door and took a right turn, heading towards the other boy's dorms, in particular, Bryan. Behind him he left lying on the ground, a metal chain link.

He sauntered down the dark hallways, caught up in his own memories, that he didn't realize when he had bumped into Boris.

"Tala," He said sternly, "pay attention to where you are going."

"Forgive me, sir. I will never happen again." He straightened his arms by his side and bowed his head slightly.

"It better not. I will not tolerate misdemeanor in my presence. You know what the punishment is, don't you, Captain?"

Tala gulped. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Be on your way then." Boris continued on his way.

Tala stayed behind, looking at the receding form of Boris as he walked into his office. He narrowed his eyes and walked as silently as a wolf to the door. He managed to open it an inch without Boris noticing, and peeped in.

Boris pushed aside some of the paperwork that cluttered his desk and pressed a few buttons on his computer. On the screen, the image of Voltaire came into view.

**What is it now, Boris?** he asked, obviously irritated.

"I'm afraid I have some dire news, Voltaire. It seems that young Kai has left us for the Blade brats once again. And not only that; he has managed to land himself in a coma."

**In a coma? How? Where? **Voltaire looked furious.

"I hear that he fell into the lake and has been admitted to Putin Medical Hospital."

**How could you let that happen, Boris? We had him right in the palm of our hand. We were this close,** he held his fingers an inch apart, **to world domination. With the team of Kai and Black Dranzer –**

"There is another thing, sir."

**What?**

"We ... have also lost Black Dranzer."

**WHAT?** Voltaire growled, his eyes flashing. **HOW?**

"It fell to the bottom of Lake Baikal, after Kai challenged the BladeBreakers."

**Who gave the authorization?**

"I certainly did not. Kai is one stubborn kid. Do you think anything I would have said to him would make him change his mind?"

**No, he certainly takes after me in that case, **he smirked. **How did you find about this?**

"We have one of our people down at the hospital that informed us, and Smirnov flew Kai over to lake Baikal. He saw the whole thing."

**And he did nothing?** Voltaire growled. **Execute him.**

"At once." Boris nodded.

**But back to the problem at hand; what do we do about it now? The championship is in a week, and I hope for your sake that you have a backup plan, and a replacement for Kai.**

"Of course I do. The person I've chosen is perfect to show the world just how serious Biovolt Corporation can be. And the backup plan; the Labs are working on it as we speak."

**Care to enlighten me as to what it does?**

"All I can say is that it is still experimental and the results are volatile. But we already have the perfect candidate; someone who could be regarded as up to par with Kai, maybe even better." He smirked.

**And who may this person be?**

"One, Tala Ivanov."

Tala gasped after hearing what Boris said. _Me? For what?_ He shook his head. _This isn't time for that. There is something more important to think about, Kai's in the hospital? He didn't abandon me after all,_ he smiled weakly. His ears perked up when he heard Boris turn off the computer. He quickly walked away, not to get caught eavesdropping. The act could result in extreme punishment.

"Kai." He whispered to himself. I have to see him. Tala's face showed determination as he went into the rest of the Demolition Boys' room.

--

"Bryan."

Bryan turned his cold lilac eyes to the Captain. "What is it, Tala." He said coolly.

Tala was not perturbed by his icy tone. It was normal for Bryan to speak like that, after every thing Boris and his henchmen had done to him. "Boris has decided to have you on the team."

"Really?" Ian piped up. "Which one of us had Boris decided to cut?"

"None. Bryan will take Kai's place." Tale leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"Kai?" Bryan stared at him incredulously. "Why would he cut his most prized blader?"

"He wasn't cut. He left."

"Again?" Ian snickered. "How is Boris taking this? I mean, losing him '_twice'_?"

"Not so good." Tala stared at the ceiling.

"Why does Kai get off for ditching the Abbey, while we have to stay here for the rest of our lives?"

"Because he's smart." Tala shrugged. "He never wanted to be here in the first place, not like the rest of you."

"Us? What about you, Tala?" Spencer cut in.

Tala pushed himself off the wall. "It's none of your business." He told them and walked out.

Tala lay down on his bed with his arms behind his head. Did I want to be here? ... Do I still want to be here? He sighed and sat up with his legs hanging over the side of the bed. He saw the forgotten chain link that he had throw against the wall and walked over to pick it up. He went back to his bed, looking at the link, remembering the past, which he shared with Kai.

**Flashback**

_A very young looking Tala sneaked through the corridors of the abbey. Occasionally hiding behind the bend when the guards passed by. He reached a shadowy stairway and followed it down. It was the stairs that lead to the dreary dungeons ... to Kai._

_Hang on, Kai. he flattened himself against the wall when he heard a couple of voice headed his way. He crouched down, and blended into the shadows._

_Boris and two of his men passed by, not sparing him a second glance. He walked towards the passage, which Boris had come from. At the end of the passageway, there were metal cell bars. Boris' personal dungeon, to punish anyone he deemed unworthy or had stepped out of line. Tala ran over to the cell and gripped the bars with both hands. There, chained to the wall, was a bloody and bruised Kai._

"_Kai." He called out to his blue haired friend._

_Kai managed to lift his head slowly."T-Tala?" he whispered disbelievingly._

"_Hold on. I'm coming." He stepped back and studied the lock. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his beyblade. "Wolborg?" he called. "I need you help." _

_He readied his launcher and set Wolborg in it. "Go," He said slowly and launched his blade. The beyblade spun in the middle of the floor, "Wolborg," Tala called, and his bit-beast rose out of the blade. "Freeze the lock."_

_Wolborg rushed towards the door, his coldness dropping the already freezing temperature of the dungeons. One attack from Wolborg froze the metal lock. Tala walked to the door, and gave it one swift kick, destroying it from the inside. _

_He opened the door and rushed to Kai's side._

"_Kai." He put his arm behind Kai's shoulders. "It's going to be alright. I'll get you out."_

"_You shouldn't be here. Boris will kil –" _

"_Shush. That doesn't matter now, what matters is getting you out. Besides, it was all my fault you're in this mess. If you hadn't said what you said to Boris, it would be me in your place." He tugged on the chain that locked Kai to the wall._

"_That's what friends do for each other." Kai coughed and blood speckled all over Tala's orange jumpsuit._

"_Exactly." Tala said seriously to him. "Wolborg." Tala called his blade. "Destroy the chains."_

_It took Wolborg half a second to completely free Kai from his captivity._

"_Come on." Tala put Kai's arm around his shoulder and lifted him up._

"_Wait." Kai said hoarsely._

"_Why?" Tala looked baffled when Kai crouched slightly and picked up something of the ground._

"_Here." He handed Tala one of the two links that he held._

"_What is this for?" he looked at the object._

"_To remember this promise." _

"_What promise?"_

"_A promise that from this day on, we will always have each other's backs." Kai smiled weakly._

"_Kai, since when have you become so touchy feely? It's kind of unnerving, you know." Tala chuckled._

"_You'll regret you said that." Kai smirked playfully at him._

_Tala returned his smirk and beckoned him to the door. "Wolborg, return." He called back his blade, and it flew into his hand. Both he and Kai made their way out of the dungeons and to Tala's room._

**End Flashback**

Those were the good old days." he smiled weakly, Oh, the irony, he muttered when remembering the whip-lashes that still adorned his back, from when Boris had found out what he had done.

He stood up and walked over to his closet. I have to see Kai. he pulled out a dark blue jumper and put it on. Wait for me, Kai.

* * *

**End Part 11.**

Yay! A Tala chapter. Is there enough Tala in here to satisfy you need for the almighty red-headedness? No? That's fine, because there will be plenty more Tala in the next chapter: Demolishing Friendship 2. If you want it, then buy a cheeseburger, large fries and ... Review! o

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews last chappie. I have things in store for Kai, so I'll need him the way he is for a while ... T.T gomen. But he'll be up and about soon enough.

P.S – If you'd like to know ... I wrote a one-shot Tala fic titled Behind Blue Eyes. So ...


	12. Demolishing Friendship 2

**Disclaimer**: Kai and Tala, Tala and Kai. I don't own Beyblade, why oh why?

_PLS READ – I'll apologize in advance; the next chapter might be a little late. I'm going through some writers' block right now, and also for the lack of Kai. But he will appear in the fourteenth chapter, kay? If anyone has any suggestions, ideas or such to make this fic better, it is all welcomed. Like Frostt_

_Warnings!! This story may contain many flashbacks, they're important to the plot. Those who don't like ... well, I can't make you._

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Part 12: Demolishing Friendship 2.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Mommy." A young boy with fiery red hair called out to his mother. His arm reached out, but he couldn't reach her._

_"MOMMY!" he sobbed as he watched his crying mother being dragged, kicking and screaming, behind the house that man. She was calling out to him. She was screaming out his name. Soon, she was out of sight. The little boy couldn't see his mother anymore. He still heard her pleading for him, begging for his life. He heard her call him._

_"TALA!!"_

_He heard a loud bang from behind his house, and his mother called him no more._

_That was the day that he was forced to grow up, to be a man, to be a Beyblading champion._

_That was the day that the little boy with crimson hair, was snatched from his life, from his family, for a life of pain and suffering, all because the greed of a purple-haired man._

**End Flashback**

Tala walked down the frosty street of Moscow, his prominent red hair hidden by the dark blue hood of his jumper. He also wore black jeans and hiking boots. He made his way towards the hospital where Kai was currently residing. _In a coma_. he reminded himself.

People passed him, not sparring him a second glance. They didn't realize that they were passing the Captain of the world beyblading team, the Russian pride. Kids idolized him, girls wanted him and guys wanted to be him. For Tala, life would have been good, if it wasn't so bad.

He walked past a couple of kids that were beyblading in the park where he was. He saw a young boy engaged in a battle with a bigger kid, and he was getting crushed. Tala decided to go over to observe the match from a closer view.

"You stole that victory from me the last time, twerp." The bigger kid growled.

The boy's yellow blade got body-slammed by the other white blade and flew out of the dish, landing in a heap near Tala's feet. He crouched down and picked it up.

The young boy ran over to Tala. "S-Sir."

"Yes?" he asked the boy.

"Umm! Can I have my blade? I have another round to finish." He looked awkwardly at Tala, who face was over-shadowed by his hood.

"You're losing," he said as a-matter-of-fact-ly, "why go on?"

"Because I still have a shot. I know I can win if I try," he smiled sheepishly, "my dream is to be in a world champion team."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I grow up, I want to be just like Tala. He's the world champion, you know. Those BladeBreakers don't stand a chance against him."

"HEY SHRIMP! ARE YOU GONNA BLADE, OR WHAT?" the big kid called from where he was standing next to the dish. "OR YOU JUST GONNA STAND AROUND THERE WITH THAT LOSER?"

Tala held the beyblade out to the boy. When he went to seize it, Tala closed his fingers around the boy's hand.

"What's your name?"

He looked startled, but replied "Sacha."

"Ok, Sacha," Tala smirked, "how would you like to beat him?"

"Really?" he looked wide-eyed at him.

"Yeah. Here's what you do." He whispered into his ear. After a few seconds, he pulled away and the boy ran back to the match.

He smirked and walked away, fully knowing the out come of the match. He headed towards the hospital that was just another two blocks away.

After about five minutes of walking, he turned back when he heard someone calling him. He saw the boy, Sacha, running up to him.

"I made it," He panted and leaned on his knees for support, "why did you leave. Didn't you see the match?"

"I didn't have to. I knew who'd win."

"Oh," he pursed his lips, "I just wanted to thank you. By the way, I didn't get your name."

"It doesn't matter." Tala continued walking, but he jogged up to him.

"Why?"

"Just because." Tala had his hands in his pocket.

"So ... where are you going?" Sacha didn't give up, and walked at his side.

"To see a friend."

"Where?"

"In the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because he didn't stop asking me stupid questions," Tala stopped abruptly and turned his attention to him, "why are you following me?"

"I just wanted to thank you." He cocked his head to the side.

"You already did." Tala raised one eyebrow.

"Oh," he looked at a loss for words. Tala rolled his eyes and continued walking. But Sacha kept on following him, "I still don't know your name."

"Why do you want to know it in the first place?"

"Because."

"I'm already here," Tala said and stopped in front of the entrance of the hospital, "you should go home." He moved to walk in through the doors.

"Wait. What about your name?" he called out to Tala's back.

Tala sighed and turned back. He was already inside, and as the automatic doors closed, he shouted out.

"It's Tala." The glass door's shut in his face and he walked over to the lift.

"Tala?" Sacha repeated. Suddenly his mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged out of their sockets. "TALA!?"

--

_Annoying brat_. Tala shook his head as he walked through the sterile halls of the hospital. He went up to one of the nurse's counter. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the room of Kai Hiwatari."

"And you are?" a skinny nurse with a grey streak in her hair, glanced pompously at him from the top of her glasses. Her beady eyes looked intently down on him making him step back a fraction.

"Tal – Kei," he switched at the last moment, cautious not to be found out by Boris, "he's my brother."

The nurse looked skeptically, she turned to a female doctor who was standing at the side writing something on her chart. She nodded her head and the nurse flipped through one of the files. "Mr. Hiwatari is in room 136. You need to turn right on the next corner, and the second door on your right. Then left, in the ICU section?" she didn't wait for Tala's answer before going back to her work.

"Thanks." He muttered and walked off, following the instructions that the nurse had given him. He passed through the halls, looking at the people around, sick people, dying people. I hate hospitals.

He reached the second door, which the nurse had told him to go through. He looked to his right when he went in, there he saw a couple of people sitting around, some of them looked familiar. The one with the blonde hair turned his head and looked in his direction, BladeBreakers. Tala turned his head slightly, not to be seen by Kai's teammate who staring straight at him, and another person he didn't know. After a few seconds, they ignored him and went back to what they were doing.

Tala sighed in relief and went on his way. Good thing they didn't realize. It would have been such hassle to explain everything. As he got further, he could vaguely hear singing coming from the direction where he had come from, where the BladeBreakers and their friends were. What on earth? he shook his head and decided not to dwell on it. The BladeBreakers were already nutty as it was.

He slowed down when he saw a familiar figure heading his way; bowing his head slightly, he went past the person. _He's one of those BladeBreaker kids that had come by the abbey before looking for Kai_, Tala studied his face when he passed him with out a sparring second glance, _he doesn't look like much. None of the BladeBreakers do_, Tala thought to himself, _why would Boris be so concerned about them anyway? _He shook away the thoughts and closed in one the ICU wards. He looked for the one with Kai's name on the door. He was just about to step in when he noticed another person in the room him. _Drat_.

He decided to wait for the person to leave and slid down to the floor next to the door. He listened in as the person spoke to the unconscious Kai, telling him about his life history. He heard everything he didn't know about Kai, his life, how he came to be at the abbey. _Poor Kai_. Tala thought sadly, thinking about his own past. He and Kai were very similar in that matter ... and their ambition to be the best.

Without him noticing, half an hour had already passed. He was jerked out of his daze when a nurse walked past him and entered the room, telling the man about a phone call for him. He quickly jumped to his feet and hid behind the corner. When they had gone completely out of sight, he walked out of his hiding place and into Kai's room.

"Kai," He called slowly, then smirked, "why am I calling you anyway? It's not like you can hear me." He sighed and took seat in the chair that lay next to Kai's bed.

"The tournament is in a week. That's just one week until Boris and Voltaire will take over the world, unless your teammates can stop them," Tala leaned his elbows on the bed, "I guess now you're off the hook. They've found a new guinea pig to experiment on," he sighed sadly, "me."

He studied Kai's face for a moment. "You still owe me, Kai," he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms, "and I expect you to pay me back in full. And to do that, you need to live."

"I feel like a moron, sitting here talking to an unconscious person who isn't listening. What am I saying? You don't even listen to me when you're awake," He stood up, "you have to keep the promise, Kai. It was your idea anyway." he looked at Kai's face one last time and walked out.

If Tala had just stayed one second more, he would have noticed a pair of red eyes looking up at him. But he didn't, he walked out, leaving the confused orbs to gaze at his retreating form. Soon, they closed once more, the person slipping back into unconsciousness from where he may or may not awaken.

* * *

**End Part 12.**

So, Kai woke up, ne? You never said for how long you wanted him to stay awake But at least he did, right? OMG!! I just wrote a chibi character with Tyson-like qualities. I feel so ashamed. But despite that ... Review! o

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews

_Pyro-at-heart: We'll just have to see, won't we? **Smirks**_

_Katie: I'm touched. I'm not sure if I have any flames ... they don't seem to make any sense Oo;;_

_Frostt: What kind? Like the surroundings or what? I'll try my best in the future._

_FreyaIII: What do you mean? ;; I notice each and everyone of my reviews. By the way, Freya like the goddess??_

_Cynthia: I update on weekends so that I may write the chapters on the weekdays_

_Both Phoenixes: Kai is in chapter fourteen_

_Jirachi: Which season have you seen?_

_Lychee Fairy: Thanks for the review. Tala will hold an important part soon; I have it all planned out but in a bit of a fix with putting it down on paper._

_To Cat – 1) I would have described it right if I knew. No one does something wrong on purpose. 2) I assume people would know better then to do something they read on a fanfic ;;_

The other great reviewers, I love you lots. **hugs and kisses**


	13. Gathering Teams

**Disclaimer**: Eyes as blue as the sky. Tala isn't mine, neither is Kai.

_A/N - **slaps self** Gomen, for the long wait ;; The next chapter might be couple of weeks too. So sorry, I just need to rethink the plots, get things into perspective and such. But on the bright side the chapters will be much longer, kay?_

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Part 13: Gathering Teams.**

* * *

"Hey, Tyson." Max called out when he noticed someone walking towards them.

Tyson looked up when he heard the familiar voice. "Hey, Max." he said, his voice void of emotions. Max noticed this and frowned.

"How's Kai?" at the question, Tyson's eyes dropped.

"He isn't fine."

"Oh." Max bit his lip.

"Tyson," Lee came up and put a hand on his shoulder, "everything's going to be alright. We are going to get through this together."

"What about the tournament? What are we going to do with only two members?" he said half-heartedly.

Max brightened, "Don't worry, Tyson, everything will work out in the end, you'll see."

"Hey, guys," they turned to the voice of Mariah as she bounced up to them, smiling brightly, "it's Rei, he's awake."

"Really?" Max brightened even more.

"Yeah, and he wants to see you guys."

"Well ..." Tyson started to Rei's room, "what are we waiting for?" he walked off, looking less gloomy as he did a few minutes ago. Bruce waved goodbye at them and looked over at his father who was snoring loudly on the chair next to him.

The BladeBreakers or the White Tigers didn't realize a pair of eyes watching then as they walked away. Hidden behind a dark corner, the person studied each of them intently before backing away and disappearing inside a doctor's office.

"Yo, Rei." Tyson popped his head in.

Rei who was lying in bed, his arms behind his head, looked up when he heard the voice, "Tyson." he exclaimed happily, propping himself up on his elbows.

"How you doing, dude?" Tyson walked in, followed closely by Max and the others.

"Well ... ok, I guess," he pushed himself backwards a bit and leaned on his pillows, "how's Kai?"

"He's fine." Kenny lied and gave a fake smile.

Rei looked uncertain but nodded his head nonetheless. "That's good."

Lee walked up to Rei and was just about to say something to him when a voice rang out over the speakers.

Calling the BladeBreakers. Bladebreakers, please report to the front desk immediately.

"What the?" Tyson raised his eyebrows at Kenny, who just shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something but the sound rang around again, this time a different voice came on.

**MAX!!**

"Mom?" Max's head shot up at the voice of his mother. He ran out the door, Tyson and Kenny in tow.

Dr. Olga sat in her office flipping through a thick brown file. Her forehead scrunched up as she read. She was so caught up in her reading that she didn't notice someone knocking at the door a couple of times. The person stopped knocking and just walked in.

"Dr. Olga?" Mr. Dickinson called out.

Her head shot up as she heard her name being called, "Oh, forgive me Mr. Dickinson. I didn't hear you."

"That's quite alright. I'm the one who should be sorry for bothering you when you seem to be very busy."

"Oh, no. I was just checking the files of some of my previous patients," she closed the file and put it in her drawer, "do you need something?" she put her hands on the desk.

"I just wanted to ask you about Rei's condition. We have a tournament in one week and are short a member, so I was wondering whether he's be up for the match by then. I wouldn't normally put in a sick blader, but we don't have another option. Kai was the substitute, but he's ..." he trailed off.

"I understand," she smiled sadly and took one of the files that were on her desk, "Rei Kon," she opened it and nodded her head slightly, "he just has a moderate case of hypothermia. All he needs is to be kept warm and well nourished, so by then, I'd say he'd probably be able to blade, mind you, keep him from over exerting himself. It might do some damage if he does."

"Of course," Mr. Dickinson's face brightened, "well, thank you, Dr. Olga." He stood up and went to the door.

"No problem." She smiled. When Mr. Dickinson had left, her smile vanished and she took out the file she had been reading earlier.

_Tala Balkov_ ... her eyebrow creased, _Balkov_? she shook her head, _It couldn't be_.

--

"Maxie." Judy ran up and embraced her son.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" he returned her hug.

"Mr. Dickinson called me and told me what happened. Oh Maxie, I was so worried," she cupped his cheek, "how are your friends doing?"

"Rei is fine. He just woke up. And Kai ... well ... Tyson went to see him, he didn't seem very well. The doctor said he might not survive."

"Oh Max," her eyes softened and she hugged him again.

"And the tournament –"

"Don't worry about the tournament, honey. That's why we're here," she motioned to the All-Starz.

"You guys," his eyes widened, "when did you get here?" Behind him, Tyson and Kenny finally caught up.

"Geez, Max. Don't tell me you didn't notice us till now?" Michael grinned and played with his baseball.

"Max ..."

He turned to Emily who looked at him shyly and suddenly glomped him. After a few seconds, she let go and turned bright red, Max just stared at her, too shocked to move.

"Sorry," she grabbed her bright red cheeks and looked away from him, "it was unconventional for me to do that."

"Oh ... haha ... I-it's fine, I guess," he blushed and turned away, fiddling with his fingers.

"Aww ... widdle Maxie-poo has a widdle giwlfwiend," Tyson joked from behind Max. He looked over at Kenny, "hey, Chief? What's the matter?"

"N-nothing." Kenny also turned red.

"Oh, I see," Tyson's grin grew wider, "widdle Kenny just got a visit from the green eyed monster."

"What?! No!! I am absolutely not jealous. And scientifically speaking, there is no such thing as a green eyed monster." Kenny shouted exasperatedly at the laughing Tyson.

"Uh huh ... if he doesn't exist, the how was he here just a few minutes ago?" he laughed and ran over to Max.

"T-Tyson ... Tyson ..." Kenny hugged his laptop closer and ran to Tyson.

Judy was currently speaking to Max and noticed when Tyson joined them, "Ah, Tyson. Just the person I wanted to see. As I was saying to Max, you seem to be in quite a fix right now, so that's why I'm here. Thank goodness that Stanley caught us just before we passed over the borders of Moscow," she noticed the bags under Tyson's eyes and sighed, "you don't seem to be getting enough sleep, Tyson."

He grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I guess we'll have to start the training tomorrow."

"Training?" Kenny joined them.

"Yes," she nodded, "your team is now short one member, but it just takes two matches to win the tournament, the third one is just a technicality. So, if both of you win your matches, if and when Rei is up to blading, he doesn't need to over use his powers, so that way, you still have a chance at winning the championship."

They looked excitedly at each other.

"But ..."

"But what, mom?"

"We can only start tomorrow. You boys get some sleep, and the others and I will set up the equipments."

"Ok ... the White Tigers are here too. They're in with Rei."

"That's good. The more people the better. So, you boys go say your good byes to Rei, go back to the hotel for some sleep and we'll start first thing in the morning."

"Ok." They replied simultaneously and ran back to Rei's room.

Tyson stopped and turned back to Judy, "Thanks, Mrs. Tate."

She smiled warmly back at him, sending him on his way. She was just about to turn back to her team when Kenny walked up to her.

"Mrs. Tate ..." he said slowly.

"You can call me Judy." She smiled warmly at him.

"Okay ... can I talk to you for a moment?"

She looked at him, puzzled and nodded. They started to walk away, and Emily moved to follow, but was stopped by Judy.

They both went into one of the hallways. Kenny stopped abruptly and turned to Judy.

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," she nodded so he continued, "you know about Black Dranzer right? Well ... we were battling out at the lake; Kai was using it, so all through the fight he was winning, till Max came. But because of the intensity of the battle, the ice couldn't take it and started to break, so he fell in and Rei went after him. That's how they ended up here. The point is, we forgot about Black Dranzer."

"You mean ..." she looked horrified.

Kenny nodded his head slowly, "it fell in the lake ... along with everyones bit-beasts."

----

"How long till we get there?" Johnny whined from his seat in Oliver's blimp.

"In about ten minutes."

"Calm down, Johnny. We shall get there when we do." Robert sat in his seat next to Johnny, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah. How do we even know where they are when we do get there?"

"They're staying at the Hilton Hotel." Robert replied casually.

"How do you know that, Robert?" Enrique turned back to him.

"Wait a minute, they have a Hilton Hotel in Russia?"

Robert ignored Johnny, "Gustav is an incredible information source other than being a superb butler."

"Moscow in sight. We just need to park the blimp and go meet them at the hotel."

"Park the blimp?" Johnny looked at him with half-moon eyes, "just take a minute and listen to what you just said, Oliver."

"Shut up, Johnny."

"Fine."

"This is the time, boys," Boris stood on a high podium, surveying his team, "Black Dranzer is gone, so is all the bit-beasts we have collected so far and we have to make up for that. Voltaire wants a champion team, and he will get one. Tomorrow will be the day we hunt down the BladeBreakers and take their bit-beasts for our cause. After that the world will be but an oyster within our grasp." He clenched his fist in front of him.

"Yes, Boris." They all replied simultaneously.

* * *

**End Part 13. **

I dunno what Tyson calls Max's mom, so ... Kai is coming next chapter - So, take out that Pepperoni pizza and ... Review! o

Twenty eight reviews for chapter twelve, and numerous more for the other chapters I'm so happy

Thank you (I shortened the names. Hope you don't mind):

_Ms Hobgoblin: Glad you like -. Here's the next._

_Bra-Two: Here's more._

_Mikin: LOL!! Kai will wake up next chapter. Yay!! Let's rejoice r**ejoicing**_

_Serena: Yas, Kai and Tala are friends. I've always thought that they were in the anime too, if Tyson didn't get in the way (_

_x-Shadow-x: Thanks for reviewing all. I loved your reviews ... OMG!! You wrote Unreal!! I've reviewed Unreal!! Now I will give you more reason to review -, ne? Nightmare is totally wicked, by the way._

_Rachael: He will wake up to a familiar face all right. But it's not a girl and not loved in 'that' way ... **evil grin**_

_Ducky67: ;; Glad you liked **is very happy**_

_NettikGirl: This name sounds familiar ... someone from TK, right? I should read some of your stories soon. They sound interesting._

_Blading Babe: Pretty Plez with Kai and Tala on top ... "Here you go, babe."_

_Lefty: I like question and exclamation marks ... Tala?! Yes, him too._

_Curtis ZZ: **is grateful**_

_I m god: **is continued**_

_Phoenix 1st: In time, Boris and Voltaire will kick the bucket ... swim with the fishes ... croak!! And then, we shall hail Kai and Tala._

_Obitpoh: Next chapter, kay?_

_Lychee: Hey. Great ideas, I think about it ... because it is Tala, right? Kai didn't really realize that at the moment, but I already have one Kai and Tala scene for in the future. No Slash though ;;_

_Jirachi: I haven't seen V Force. But I really want to see G-Rev ;; ... I heard that the DVD comes out in July for the UK ... so, I hope they come to Asia around that time too. Tala and Kai are so hot in G-Rev._

_Maeris: I already said before, those that wanted Kai to lose his memory, don't fret. I have a little thing worked out **evil grin** Hehehehe!! I won't change his personality; I'll try to stick to canon as much as I can, kay? I dislike sappy Kai very much too. That's why I want to see G-Rev, he looks like a bad-ass in it. - I like your idea. All ideas are welcomed. I'll try to worm some into the chappies._

_Dragon Phoenix77: So, that makes three Phoenixes and two Dragons and one Phoenix Dragon_

_LadyofAnime: Actually, Sacha is the Tyson-like kid -;; **grabs Tala** You will not, harm my baby!! **runs off with Tala in tow**_

_Himeko: Really? ? He kinda reminds me of Tyson, I don't like Tyson by the way. In my stories I try to be neutral to the characters._

_Ellen: See? ... Well, I'm not sure about the kid though. But there is one character in the previous chapters that doesn't seem important, but actually is. This person will change the flow of the story and cause Kai to ... haha! No spoiler!!_

_Silly J: That's okay. Here's the chapter._

_Helbaworshipper: Okie dokie._

_Smoke-Angel: Sorry for the late update ;; I need time to think. Kai did, for a while._

_Grandsummon: Yoh! My friend. Alternative ending ... interesting. Glad you like Tala but my writers block still hasn't passed. I'll try to update as soon as I can. And you do the same, hear?_

_Ruth: Kay._

_Hazel: Tala is not a moron **huggles Tala** ... Maybe Tala is Kai's bro? **Winkwink**_

_Blazin: It did, yay! Aww ... **is feeling all tingly all over** I'm glad you liked it. Where's your update? ... yes - I do like smilies. They're so kawaii!!_

_For other chappies:_

_Artemis347 and Treachery89._

**Glomps all the reviewers**


	14. Practice Starts

**Disclaimer**: **Yawn** ...

_A/N – So far, the longest chapter ) Three thousand, eight hundred and forty words._

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Part 14: Practice Starts.**

* * *

– **Day 3** –

## **Dream** ##

_A young blue haired boy walked slowly through the hallway, his eyes downcast, as if he were a prisoner walking towards his execution chamber. In his arms were neatly folded sheets and blankets. Torches that were placed ten feet from each other were only light source of the dark gritty hallways. In front of him a guard dressed in Abbey attire trudged mechanically while watching him closely out of the corner of his eye. _

_The dank corridor seemed to go on forever. Kai didn't realize when the guard stopped and walked right into him._

"_Idiot!" he roared and backhanded Kai._

_His head whipped to the side. Kai looked back at him, holding his sore cheek while his eyes started to water. He barely managed to choke back a sob, when the guard opened the door they were standing in front of and shoved him in._

_He fell to his knees as the door slammed behind him. Kai lifted his head and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a small room with a dim light bulb hanging in the middle. The dirty room was just about empty except for a cupboard and sink. Kai cringed when he saw a toilet bowl sitting conspicuously in the far corner of the room. There were two beds in the room, one on the left was empty, but the other one was currently occupied. Kai looked at the person sitting on the other bed, his knees pulled up to his chest, staring back at him with icy-blue eyes. They both stared at each other silently. This went on for quite a while before Kai spoke first._

"... _Hi ..." he said uncertainly._

_The boy kept quite for a few seconds before replying, "Hi."_

"_What's your name?" he picked up the sheets that were on the floor and placed them on his bed before taking seat opposite the boy._

"_Tala ..." he said quietly, "what's your name?"_

"_Kai." _

"_Kai?" Tala nodded and leaned back against the wall, "Kai?" he said again._

_Kai looked at him strangely when his voice started to change. He blinked a couple of times because the room was starting to spin wildly and bit-by-bit, the image faded, till it was all black._

_Kai?_

## **End Dream** ##

"Kai?" Mr. Dickinson stood over Kai, "Kai ... if you can hear me, squeeze my hand," He took hold of Kai's hand, "Kai?"

His face broke into a smile when he saw Kai's eyes open slowly.

Kai blinked a couple of times to focus his vision on the blurry blob that was standing over him. He opened his mouth to speak but found that he couldn't. After awhile, he could feel something in his throat, and whatever it was, was in both his nostrils too. He panicked and his heart started beat faster, sending the heart monitor beeping in frenzy. He tried to raise his arms to pull it out but found that they had been tied down. _What's happening?_ his eyes looked around wildly, unable to focus, he panicked even more.

He could feel someone stroking his hair, but he didn't care. _Someone, help me._ He started to struggle; his head whipping around left and right. He gagged because of the foreign object that was itching at his throat, _I can't breath. Why won't someone help me? ... Tala ... _

_--_

"Relax, Kai," Mr. Dickinson tried to calm down the frantic boy, but to no avail. Whatever he said would not get through to Kai while he's in this condition, "SOMEBODY.... HELP!!" he shouted out. Soon, doctors and nurses came running towards him.

"What happened?" Dr. Olga ran into the room.

"I don't know. He was starting to wake up when he suddenly panicked." Mr. Dickinson looked at her anxiously.

"We need to sedate him." She turned to one of the nurses and took a syringe from her. She checked the measurement and injected it into IV line connected to Kai's left arm. A few minutes passed and he started to calm down.

--

Kai felt something warm flowing into his arm, soon he felt his body being drained of energy. _What's happening_? he looked up at the blob, which was starting to become clearer, _Mr. Dickinson_? He saw the blurry face of Mr. Dickinson coming closer to his, and he spoke something to him. Kai couldn't hear him very clearly, but he could make out something like tube ... throat ... breath ... relax.

Kai stopped his struggling against the thing in his throat, and found that he could breath a little better. In fact, he didn't have to do much, it was pumping oxygen into his lungs for him. As time passed, Kai could feel his eyelids getting heavier and soon he was unable to stop them from closing as he drifted off into peaceful slumber.

--

Mr. Dickinson exhaled loudly and let got of Kai's shoulders. "What happened?" he looked at Dr. Olga.

"I don't know," she walked over to Kai and took out her pen light, "I've never seen anyone react this way after waking up before," she pulled up Kai's eyelids and shone the light into them, "both his pupils are reacting normally ... amazing," she stepped back and looked at Mr. Dickinson, "from the looks of it, he should make a complete recovery in no time."

"Really." Mr. Dickinson looked joyous.

"I think it will be safe to extubate him," she spoke to one of the nurses and reached over to the tube that was coming out of Kai's mouth. The nurse switched off the respirator and unlatched the hose from the tube. Dr. Olga took off the strips of surgical tape from Kai's mouth and proceeded to pull out the tube from his throat. It was quite a long one, seeming to be about five inches. When the tube was out fully, she gave it to the nurse and checked him over again.

"When will he wake up?"

"Probably in an hour or two," she put an oxygen mask over Kai's mouth and nose, "I will be back to check on him later."

"Thank you, doctor," he said to the retreating form of the doctor. Mr. Dickinson looked back at Kai, smiling, not realizing that tears were slowly but steadily pouring down his face.

----

"LET IT RIP!!" Tyson shouted. He and Max launched their blades towards their opponents.

Michael, Robert and Lee were all gracious enough to volunteer to help Tyson and Max train for the upcoming tournament.

"Too slow, brat," Michael smirked and dodged Tyson's attack, "you'll need to do more than that if you want to beat me, Tyson," Michael's blade did a fast turn near the edge of the dish and rocketed towards Dragoon, "by the way, I want to correct what you said when we first met at the Blade park in Moscow ... you never beat me yet, loser."

"Shut up, Michael, or I'll – Whoa!" Tyson dodged out of the way when Dragoon got slammed by Gryfoliyon and flew past him before landing unceremoniously out of the dish.

"Always keep you concentration on the battle, Tyson," Robert looked curtly at him from his position next to Lee.

"Darn it," Tyson slammed his fist against the tree. They were practicing outside the house, which Mr. Dickinson had rented for all of them to stay while they were in Russia. Since there were so many of them, they moved out of the hotel and took one of the houses for rent that they had found. The All Starz, White Tigers and Magestics also were staying there.

Robert opened his mouth to say something, before he too had to dodge out of the way of an oncoming blade. He looked at the black blade as it slammed into a wall and fell to the ground with a clump. Robert and Tyson first looked towards Lee who was standing there, mouth gaping, realizing that he had been knocked out, then at Max who was grinning widely.

"W-wow, Max ..."

Max was so caught up in the match that he hear Tyson, "Draciel, defense," he grinned at Michael and Robert, "you aren't gonna defeat me that easily, guys."

Michael and Robert looked at each other and smirked, "we'll just have to see about that, Max. GRYFOLIYON!" Roberts bit started to glow, and out came the enormous Griffin bit-beast, "ATTACK!"

Michael looked at Roberts bit-beast in awe, a flash of envy passed through his eyes as he remembered his own lost bit. _Trygle ..._ he inhaled slowly, and looked determinedly at Max, smirking, "Yo, Max," he shouted, "check this out, dude."

Max looked at Michael and then at his blade.

Michael's blade was headed straight for him, it seemed like a suicide attack, but just before it hit, his blade swerved to the left, hitting the side of the dish and somersaulting through the air before slamming the side of Draciel. Draciel lost its balance and wobbled a little. Everything happened so quickly that Max didn't have time to react.

"Wow!"

"Where'd you learn that move, Michael? It was sweet." Tyson's jaw dropped open.

"Just a little trick I picked up; thought I'd use it on you, Tyson," he smirked, "but hot windedness doesn't do well in matches, dude." Max rolled his eyes at the irony of what Michael just said.

Tyson narrowed his eyes at the laughing baseball star and grumbled, "Yeah right. Ever heard of the saying _'Pot calling the kettle black?' _Egomaniac."

"At least I have talent to back myself up, unlike – HEY!!" he ducked as his blade flew past his face, missing it by just a few inches. He turned to the grinning Max who just shrugged his shoulders.

From beside him, Robert chuckled. "What have I said about not concentrating?"

"Shut up." Michael and Tyson grumbled, much to the amusement of Max and Lee.

"Shall we?" Robert turned to Max.

"Yes, we shall." Max called out Draciel.

Their match went on for a good ten minutes before a powerful impact of the two blades caused an outburst of light. When the light cleared, both blades were laying unmoving inside the dish.

"Excellent match, Max," Robert went to pick up his blade, "all you need is to learn to bond more with your bit-beast, share your energy with it. Once you have mastered it, and combined with your first-rate defense strategy, the both of you will be a forced to be reckoned with."

"Whoa, really?" Max sounded amazed.

"Great job, Max." Tyson ran over and slapped him hard on the back. Lee and Michael also walked over to congratulate him.

"And Tyson, at the rate this is going, I would say that Max has long since passed you," Robert looked disapprovingly at him. "You have to stop goofing off during matches, especially with the Demolition Boys as your next opponents. The fate of the entire world rests in your hands." He looked at both Max and Tyson.

Tyson nodded his head, been hit hard by Roberts words.

"And we'll be here to help you get through this." Lee walked over and clamped his hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"Ditto." Michael grinned.

"Ok, lets do it." Tyson punched the air, and air of resolution surrounding him. _'Do it for Kai ...'_ he added to himself.

----

Kai felt himself being pulled out by the comforting darkness that was surrounding him, he tried to resist, but to no avail. Soon, he could see bright light coming closer to him and he floated to the surface. It felt like he had been drowning for so long, and finally given the chance to break clear the surface.

He struggled to open his eyes, feeling like they weighed a ton. When he finally managed, a burst of light forced him to close them again. He felt a warm presence by his side that was speaking to him. Kai decided to give it one more try, this time slower. When he did, he found that the lights had been dimmed and didn't hurt his sensitive eyes very much. He took a deep breath, and found that the uncomfortable object had been removed, and he felt much better without it.

He blinked his eyes a couple of times to get them into focus, the first thing that caught his eye was the person leaning over him.

"Kai ..." Mr. Dickinson was relieved to look down at those red eyes that he hadn't seen open for quite sometime.

Kai looked at the delighted face of his team's manager. "Mr. ... Dickin ... son ..." his voice came out hoarse and barely a whisper.

But just the sound of his god-grandson's voice made him lose it. He reached over and embraced Kai in a fierce yet, gentle hug.

Kai seemed perplexed but didn't make a move to prevent him. He just let the kind old man let loose his worry and distress.

They both sat that way for a few minutes, until Mr. Dickinson slowly let go. "Do you know where you are, Kai?"

Kai shook his head slowly and opened his mouth to speak. "What ... happened?" The words came out with a struggle and Kai started to cough because of the dryness of his throat.

"Shush," Mr. Dickinson raised Kai a little and rubbed his back, "don't try to talk yet, Kai," when he stopped coughing, he continued, "You fell in Lake Baikal after you challenged the others and are currently in the hospital. You've been in a coma for three days now, on a ventilator, that's why your throat feels irritated." He fluffed Kai's pillow a bit and laid him back down.

Kai just lay there, breathing slowly while taking in everything Mr. Dickinson had just told him. "Others ..."

"The others are fine, don't worry."

"No ... practice ..."

Mr. Dickinson smiled at the strict captain of his team. "Yes, they are practicing," he patted Kai on his arm, "you just rest now, okay? No need to worry about the others, Judy is training them," Mr. Dickinson stood up, "I should call them, tell them you're awake. They've been very worried you know." He was just about to leave when he heard Kai's voice.

"I ..." he looked away, a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"What is it Kai?" Mr. Dickinson looked worried.

"I ..." he took a deep breath and said quietly with his hoarse voice, but Mr. Dickinson heard him.

He laughed. "What was I thinking? Of course you are, Kai, how awful of me for not realizing. I'll have the nurse bring you something, then we'll have the others come over, alright?"

He nodded, still not making eye contact with Mr. Dickinson.

"Now, Kai. No need to be embarrassed, one would expect you to feel hungry after not eating for three days."

----

Tyson fell backwards into the snow, breathing hard. Sweat was rolling down his face even though they were in the snow. "Phew!! I'm beat." He wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

"Me too," Max plopped onto the ground next to him, "that was some killer workout we've done. I think I've grown muscles, I swear." He flexed his arms mockingly.

Tyson and the others laughed at Max's antics. It was when his face turned serious and he said _'Hasta la vista, baby,' _in a fake German accent that they rolled on the ground in fits of laughter.

"Max," Lee wiped his eyes, "you have been hanging around Tyson for too long."

"I think it best we get back now, it's getting late," Robert stood up, but was stopped short in his tracks as a loud rumbling noise was heard, "what the heavens was that?"

He looked to Lee and Michael who just glared at a rapidly blushing Tyson.

"Oops!" he grinned sheepishly.

"Perhaps we could stop over for something to eat. Tyson is obviously starving, and to be truthful, I am quite famished myself." He stepped back as Tyson was suddenly standing in front of him and looking at him with starry eyes.

"You are a Saint, Robert, you know that?"

"Yes, well ... Ahem!" he coughed and turned to walk away, his cheeks had turned a shade pinker.

"Let's go!!" Tyson bounced after Robert, much to the amusement of the other three.

"I say, this double cheeseburger is not half bad as I expected it to be." Robert munched on his lunch as the five of them walked out of Burger King.

"Don't tell me you've never had a burger before, Robert." Max chewed on his own Whopper Jr.

"Man, you guys have seriously been losing out on some killer munchies, Rob," Michael strolled casually up beside him, "ever had a American hot dog? With relish and hot mustard, man, that's good." he licked his lips.

Behind him, drool was already streaming down the side of Tyson's mouth.

"I have not, and it is not Rob, it's Robert." He finished the last bite of his burger and dropped the wrapping in the bin.

"Whatever you say, Robbie." Michael had his arms behind his head.

"Hey guys, wait up." Tyson ran up to them. They hadn't realized when he stopped to buy a few bags of chips.

"Tyson, have you not already eaten six whoppers and three double cheeseburgers?" Robert looked at Tyson with half-moon eyes.

"Hey," he looked offended, "I'm a growing boy."

"If you keep this up, Tyson, you're more likely to be growing horizontally instead of vertically." Lee mocked him.

"Haha, very funny, Captain Kai in the making." Tyson said sarcastically before realizing what he had said, and suddenly turned sullen.

Max sighed, "C'mon, Tyson. Kai's gonna be all right. You'll –" Max didn't realize and walked into another person. He fell backwards and dropped non-too-gracefully on his butt, "Ouch!"

"Ouch!" The other person said, rubbing his butt.

"You all right, dude?" Michael walked over and helped the person to his feet.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." He looked at Max apologetically.

"It's fine," Max smiled at him, "no harm done," he got to his feet with the help of Tyson, "I'm Max."

The person returned his smile, "I'm Sacha."

"Hey. I'm Michael," he pointed to the others, "Robert, Lee and that bottomless pit in the multicolored rags is Tyson." He smiled at the latter.

"Bite me, Mikey." Tyson he shoved Michael out of the way, "so, you're a blader too, huh?"

"How'd you know?"

Tyson pointed to his blade that had fallen to the ground.

"Ooh! ... Yeah. I blade," he went to pick up his blade when his eyes widened suddenly, like he had just realized something, "you're Tyson and Max from the BladeBreakers?! And Michael from the All Starz?! And Lee from the White Tigers?! And Robert the English beyblade champion?!" his jaw dropped to the ground.

"You sure know your beyblade info, don't you?" Max looked impressed, "I'm sure you and Kenny would get along great."

"Oh my god!!! This must be my lucky week!! Meeting famous beyblade celebrities twice in two days." He had a dreamy look on his face.

"Twice? Who's the other person?" Tyson asked, but wasn't heard.

"I like your hair." Max pointed to Sacha's flaming red-hair.

"Thanks," he smiled, "I just got it dyed this morning."

"Your parents let you dye your hair?" Robert asked, shocked.

"Umm ... well ... they don't exactly know ..." he grinned sheepishly.

"Looks sorta familiar ..." Michael looked at him.

"Really? That's good, I dyed it the same colour as my idol, Tala," he had stars shining in his eyes, "he's the greatest beyblader that ever lived, no offence to you guys."

"None taken."

Sacha nodded his head and continued his story, "It was the first time I saw him on TV, and he was so great –"

Lee smiled but inside, he was gritting his teeth at the mention of the Russian blader. Tyson however, was not as good at hiding his disdain for the Demolition Boy. His face had turned a bright red, and if you looked closer, you could see smoke coming out of his ears.

"Tyson, heel." Robert said sternly at him.

Sacha, conversely, was completely oblivious to the humongous wave of hate that was hovering in the air. He kept rambling on, "I just couldn't believe it; there he was. And he had given me pointers on how to win, I never would have won other wise. If only I had a camera on me at that time."

"You're saying you met Tala?" Max asked him, being the only one who had listened to his story. Michael and Lee were recalling the day they had lost their bit-beasts to the Demolition Boys, Tyson was recalling the day they had almost lost Kai to the Demolition Boys and Robert was trying to keep the peace.

At Max's question, they all turned their attention to them. Tyson spoke out first.

"You met TALA?! And you're still alive??" he had a bug-eyed look on his face.

"Yes ... and yes ..." he looked sideways at Tyson, "he was so cool and such a nice person."

"Wait a minute. Are we talking about the same Tala here? Tall, red hair, evil, bit-beast stealing Tala??"

"Yes, tall, red-headed and the greatest blader that ever lived!!" He looked crossly at Tyson.

Michael walked over and slapped Tyson on the back of his head, "Shut your mouth, twerp, the shrimp was talking."

"Who're you calling shrimp, hair-boy?"

Michael smiled dangerously, "why you!!" he stomped over to where Sacha was standing but was stopped by Robert and Lee, "no one, makes fun of _'my'_ hair."

"Go ahead, Sacha, you were saying about Tala. You met him?" Max asked.

"Yeah, yesterday. He said he was going to see his friend who was in the hospital."

Max gulped, "which hospital."

"Umm ... I didn't look, I mean, I was with Tala!! C'mon, it's not everyday you meet a Russian icon. It was about fifteen minutes away from the park though." He had his hand to his chin in thought.

"Did he happen to mention the name of his friend by any chance?" Robert spoke up for the first time.

"Uhh ... I don't think so," he looked at his watch, "Sorry guys, but I gotta go. My mom's going to kill me if I don't get back soon." He waved at them and ran off.

The five of them looked at each other worriedly. With an unspoken agreement, they all broke into a run in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

**End Part 14.**

Ok, you caught me. I am an ER fan ;D. And to all those that wanted Amnesia!Kai ... I have just one word for you: Patience. Also, Sacha's reaction to the questions is based on me. _Muahahahaha_!! Review XD

Thanks all (again names are simplified)

_Hazel-Beka: Glomp is anime style jumping/hug thing P I suck at explanations._

_Silly J: Ok, then )_

_Lychee: About that, Tala is Ivanov, and that Balcov thing will unfold soon._

_Himeko: All the questions will be answered as we go on ... hehe!_

_Ellen: A) You're right with that one, B) ... hmm! ... P_

_NettikGirl: Ooh. Glad to have you )_

_Mrs. Sumpter: Not ... Jeremy Sumpter? Glad to have you aboard too. Welcomes_

_Moon Comix: Sorry, I didn't realize erased all the scene changers ... but it's back now._

_Jirachi: Yes he is. And he looks uber cute too. I'll look for a picture to show you. But ... he gets hurt really bad and apparently ends up in a coma T.T ... poor Tala-kun. You haven't seen Kai's outfit in G-Rev? He looks ultra cool, cooler than the first season, and get this ... he changed the way he wears the scarf, now he has two tail-ends squeals so cool!! Actually, Tala's last name is Ivanov, Balcov is Boris' name –smirks- ..._

_Lefty: Aww –pats Lefty- ... Tala will come next chapter, kay?_

_x-Shadow-x : Jiminy stick? LOL!! My fave is one of the girls, with the two sticks, I can't remember her name ... I finished the arcade mode twice, the boss was strong ... and scary. Anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews._

_Grandsummon: Good luck on your exams and I can't wait for the next chappie )_

_Blader Fairy: Glad you liked ) Maybe I should make a love triangle between Max/Emily and Kenny, ne? What do you think?_

Glomps all reviewers but pats Silly Jilly on the back


	15. Team Reunion

**Disclaimer**: [[**Burp**]] ...

_A/N - The rating might change in the future. Just be warned XD_

_Yeah ... sorry for the late update, I've been busy with other stories and the inspiration hasn't been hitting. I wasn't going to put this one up today either, but I love you guys so much, I changed my mind =D although, you can check out my other story titled Love Hurts. It's Yaoi Kai/Tala angst with a side of Rei/Bryan and one-sided Rei/Kai._

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Part 15: Team Reunion.**

* * *

Kai lay in bed, listening to Rei talk about how Mariah was mothering him to death.

Rei had stumbled into his room by accident while trying to get away from a large Russian nurse who was trying to give him a bath. He had been quite shocked to see Kai awake, even thought Kenny had said Kai was all right, he could see it in his eyes that he was lying. So imagine his surprise to walk into Kai's ICU room and see him awake and trying franticly, but failing due to his weakened state, from pretty female nurse obviously smitten with Kai, who was trying to feed him.

Rei would have laughed at the sight, but the large nurse in question had finally found him. Thankfully Mr. Dickinson stepped in, and managed to save the two boys from an incident of utter humiliation. They both had silently agreed to forget the whole episode.

"So, Kai ... how are you feeling?" Rei asked, realizing that Kai really didn't care about his love life.

Kai looked at Rei, his eyes were glazed over from all the medicine and morphine that had been pumped into his bloodstream, "Peachy ..." he said in a soft voice.

Rei smiled and shook his head. "Some thing's never change, do they?" They were both interrupted when a commotion outside caught their attention. Rei stood up and went to investigate.

"I'm telling you, he's come here to kill him. Boris must have sent the bastard." Tyson slammed his fist on the nurses' desk.

People were crowding around them, speaking loudly in Russian. They all didn't understand a word that was being said.

"Tyson?" All five of them turned to Mr. Dickinson, who looked shocked that they were the center of the mayhem.

"Mr. D!!" Tyson ran over, "Kai. How is he?? Tala came over yesterday, he said to see a friend. Maybe he's trying to kill Kai!!" Max and the others also came up and intervened, no one could understand a word _they_ were saying.

"Calm down, boys," Mr. Dickinson took a deep breath, "now tell me everything from the beginning," he raised one finger, "one at a time."

Max started first, "We ran into this kid just now. He said he met Tala, the Demolition boys captain, yesterday, and we was going to see a friend who was in the hospital –"

"THIS HOSPITAL! ... KAI!"

"Relax, Tyson. We're not sure it was really Kai he came to see. Did he say he was going to see Kai?"

"Uhh ... no ... but what does it matter? He was here. Near Kai!!"

"Okay, we'll ask the nurse if she's seen anyone who matches his description yesterday."

They went over to the nurses' desk, where a skinny nurse with a grey streak in her tight bun-hair was standing.

"Excuse me."

She turned her beady eyes to Mr. Dickinson, looking arrogantly at him, "yes?"

"I was just wondering if anyone came here to see a Kai Hiwatari, yesterday. A young boy about this height," he showed someone a little taller than him, "with flaming red hair."

Her eyes widened briefly and something passed through them, it was for just a second, but Lee noticed it. She snubbed her nose. "Why, I do recall a young man asking for the location of Mr. Hiwatari's room yesterday. I did not see his face, but he claimed to be Mr. Hiwatari's brother. If I remember correctly, he was wearing a dark blue jumper with the hood up."

Both Max's and Lee's eyes widened.

"Thank you for your help, miss." They all walked away.

"I saw him." Max said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, just before we went to see Rei, there was this person who entered the room. I didn't see his face though, but he seemed to avoid from being seen."

"Yes, I saw him too." Lee crossed his arms over his chest.

Tyson's jaw slammed to the ground, "You ... you ... saw him!!" he eyes bulged out of their sockets. Tyson was advancing menacingly on Max.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot to tell you, Kai's awake."

For a few eerie seconds, the room went completely silent. One could even hear the sound of a mosquito breathing. Tyson turned robotically towards Mr. Dickinson, a strange look on his face, almost scary.

"Kai's ... awake?" he looked blankly at Mr. Dickinson.

Mr. Dickinson laughed nervously, for once, actually afraid of his happy-go-lucky blader.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?!?!?!" he zoomed off in the direction of Kai's room, leaving the others sweat-dropping behind him.

"I wonder what who was making all that noise just now?" Rei walked back in the room after the noise had stopped, "I just hope it wasn't Tyson or something." He took seat on the chair next to Kai's bed.

Kai just lay there quietly, his eyes closed in concentration.

"Kai?" Rei leaned over his captain, looking straight at him.

Kai cracked open one eye and mouthed a _'what?'_

"Nothing. Just checking if you're all right. We wouldn't want –"

At that exact moment, Tyson flew into the room and stopped just a few feet away from Kai. He was panting loudly and his eyes focused solely on Kai. "Kai ..." he whispered, as is his eyes were cheating him. Slowly but surely, droplets of tears were forming in the corner of his eyes and he rushed forward, embracing Kai in a tight bear hug.

"Oomph!" Kai wasn't expecting Tyson to act that way and was caught totally off guard when his teammate decided that he wasn't in enough discomfort as it is, "Tyson ... oxygen ..."

Tyson heard Kai say and let go abruptly. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffled, the happiness showing clearly on his face. All the grief that had been there on the past three days was completely gone, and Tyson was on the fast lane to becoming the same person he was before the Lake incident. "Sorry ..." he said sheepishly, not looking Kai in the eyes.

Kai sighed and studied Tyson intently, noting the dark bag under his eyes. He raised his right hand slowly and patted Tyson on the shoulder.

Tyson looked slowly at his captain, smiling brightly. He was about to say something, when a cough was heard from the chair next to Kai. "Rei," He looked startled to see Rei there, "I didn't see you."

"Gee ..." he looked at Tyson with half-moon eyes, "glad to know that I'm being missed." He held his heart in mock sadness.

Tyson smiled and leaned over to grab Rei in a brotherly hug. Suddenly, another pair of arms encircled him and he looked back to the grinning face of Max.

"Hey guys, don't leave me out of this." The three of them laughed, before turning their attention to Kai, who just murmured a _'no'_ and shook his head weakly.

They smirked evilly and glomped Kai all at once, much to the chagrin of their captain who didn't have enough strength to move them, but didn't seem to be making an effort to either. He just smiled weakly and let them hug him, this one time.

From the door, Mr. Dickinson stood with Lee, Robert and Michael. "We should leave them for a while."

The three of them nodded and left the teammates to their reunion.

"What? - Are you absolutely sure? – Very well then." Boris placed the receiver back on it place, his face impassive. He went over to the large screen that occupied his wall and pressed a few buttons. After a few seconds, the stern face of Voltaire came on.

This must be good news, Boris. I will not tolerate another failed attempt from you.

"No, Voltaire," he smirked, "I have just gotten news from one of my people at the hospital, Kai has awakened."

Really?he smirked evilly, my, this is good news.

"I knew you would like it. Also, it seems that _'someone' _decided to pay young Kai a visit without out permission."

Which _'someone,' _might I ask?

"No one you need to concern yourself with, sir. He will be given his own in due time, I assure you."

You'd better, Boris. And do inform me when the first experiment had finishes, I would like to see result of your so-called brilliant plan.without another word, the screen went blank.

"You will see the result alright, oh will you see," Boris glared at the empty screen. He turned at the knock, "enter!"

An old man dressed in white lab coat walked into the room carrying a chart. "Sir, the first phase if the plan has been successful. Shall we move on to the second phase?"

"No not yet. I would like to pay a visit to the patient before that. Now leave."

"Of course." He handed Boris the chart and left.

Boris studied the chart, his face broke into a menacing grin. "Soon, my son."

He threw the chart onto the table with the picture on it falling upright and the face of a young redhead with icy blue eyes stared back.

"I wonder where they have gone to?" Emily looked in the direction of the forest where the five boys had got to practice.

"Trusting Tyson, they probably went for food." Dizzy spoke up from the laptop.

"Dizzy's right. But after what's been happening this past week, I'd say Tyson deserves some time out from the stress. I mean, I haven't seen him this stressed out since the time the shop sold out of onion dip." Kenny typed away at his keyboard.

"How very compassionate of you, Kenny."

"Oh Emily," Judy called out to her as she came through the door, "how is the reconstruction of Dragoon going?"

"Very smoothly, Judy."

"Good. I have called in someone to help with the other blades too. He'll be arriving tomorrow." Without another word, she walked out.

"Hmm ... I wonder who Judy called. He must be good, if she asked for his assistance. Who do you think it is Kenny?"

"One other thing," Judy walked back into the room, "Mr. Dickinson called, and he said Kai has awakened."

"Really?" Kenny jumped out of his chair, "Tyson would be delighted to hear the news."

"Maybe we should go look for them." Emily suggested.

"Us? As in you and I?" Kenny stuttered, "just the two of us?" he turned tomato red and began to sweat.

"Of course," Emily looked strangely at him, "don't worry, it's not like we're going to run into the Demolition Boys or anything. Of course, it would be a tad disconcerting if one of us were to have feelings for the other," she laughed at her own statement, "What am I saying? Come on, Kenny."

Kenny had turned all the different colours of red as Emily finished her sentence, "S-sure," he stuttered.

"Aww ... what's this? Has Kenny got a little –"

He slammed shut the laptop, silencing whatever Dizzy was about to say. He followed Emily slowly, sweat pouring down his face.

"– And then, Max totally creamed Michael. You should have seen the look on his face." Tyson was rolling around on the floor. Rei and Max looked amused at his antics, while Kai shook his head disapprovingly yet he had a small smile playing at his lips.

'_Some things never change.' _Kai thought to himself while shaking his head.

"Relax Tyson, and breath. We don't need another member in the hospital." Rei nudged him playfully with his toe.

"Kenny?" Kai spoke up suddenly.

"Huh? The chief?" Tyson rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "last time we saw him was at the house. He was upgrading the Beyblades or something, with Emily," he grinned evilly, "you know? Of course not, having been out of commission for sometime. The one and only chief has a crush with the one and only All-Starz brainiac."

"Who? Max's mom?" Rei mocked a confused look.

"Hey!" he laughed when Max, who looked taken back, tackled him to the ground.

Kai smirked, "Seems that Kenny does have something other than spare parts in those pants of his?"

The three of them turned abruptly and looked shocked at Kai, before bursting out into laughter at his comment.

Boris walked into a brightly lid room. It looked more like a lab, with all the machines, training regiment equipments and large see-through tube with, what looked like live animals in them. The animals' types ranged from felines, to primates to reptiles, and even a baby whale. At the edge of the white room, there was an empty tube that was about the right size to fit a human being into.

Boris smirked, and walked to the right, where there was another door. He unlocked it using a card key that hung around his neck. As the metallic strip on the side ran across the device on the wall, the red light turned green, and the metal door slid open to reveal some kind of operating room. Right in the middle, there was a stiff looking bed and it seemed to be occupied by someone.

Boris walked over to the bed and looked at the person lying in it.

Tala shuddered at the draftiness that surrounded the room. The fact that he had nothing on, except a flimsy looking blanket, didn't help with the chill either. However, the blanket covered only the lower part of his body and left the upper part bare. He didn't seem to be restrained, nevertheless, did not appear to be making an effort to get himself out of his predicament. His icy orbs turned as he noticed the presence of another person in the room.

"Boris ..." he spat out, but his voice coming out as nothing more than a whisper, "what did you do to me?"

"Calm down, my boy," Boris walked over and leaned over him, looking him straight in the eye, "I heard that you went to visit Kai the other day."

Tala narrowed his eyes slightly.

"So how is young Kai doing?" he smirked, "you wouldn't know, would you? But, I am in a particularly good mood today, so I think you'd be pleased to know that Kai has awakened."

Tala's eyes widened, and a ghost of a smile flashed past his face, before disappearing as Boris continued on his tirade.

"Unfortunately, that would do you no good. I'm pretty sure you are feeling extreme resentment towards me now. You must feel like punching me, don't you?"

Tala's icy blues' flashed with raw fury directed to the sadistic director. "What have you done to me?" his words were dripping with venom.

"Not as much as I would have wanted, given the current circumstance were are dealing in now, although, I can't say that I am not pleased with the results so far," he clasped his hands behind his back and turned his back to Tala. "Seeing as how you are the one we will be performing the tests on, I thought I might fill you in on the details."

Tala took a deep breath and tried again to move his arms, and any other part of his body, but failed once again.

"You see. The reason why both you and Kai are so invaluable to the Biovolt Corporation isn't only because of your natural talent, its is also because a tiny chip," he turned back to Tala, "implanted in your necks before you two were even born. There is also another reason, but we'll leave that one for later."

Tala's eyes widened as he took in everything Boris was saying.

"Kai knows this, that is why he never takes his scarf off, and why your uniform has been designed as such. These chips, when activated, can open a world full of possibilities for a blader. It increases your intelligence, sight and hearing by ten times. However, the activation of these chips have not been some of the pleasant ones. Many have lost their sight or hearing, lost physical control of their bodies and died, even before these chips were activated. Like you have lost most feeling in your entire body. It won't last long in your case, thankfully. It's just the result of the surgeon tampering with a few veins in your neck to prepare the chip for the experimentation that is coming next."

"You sick bastard."

"Aren't I? But ... if I am a sick bastard, by the laws of genetic, that makes you one too." He smirked evilly.

"What do you mean?" Tala looked distrustfully at Boris.

"It's not important now. What's important is that you get your rest, you have a long day ahead of you." He started to walk away. He stopped suddenly and turned back to Tala, "by the way. I think you'd be pleased when you see the improvements we have done to Wolborg." He then left, leaving Tala staring dumbfounded at his receding form.

"Boris!" Tala shouted to him, "BORIS!!" he breathed heavily. Once again left alone in the cold room, now with even more things on his mind.

"Hurry up, Kenny. It's getting dark." Emily marched forward, eager to get out of the forest before the day got any darker. They had spent the best part of the afternoon searching for Tyson and the others.

"Emily, w-wait up." Kenny walked as fast as his short legs could carry him.

"Get a move on it, Kenny. I wouldn't want to get stranded in these woods at night. Science only knows what kind of creatures roam these parts at night."

Kenny silently patted himself on the back for succeeding to no make a complete fool of himself in front of Emily for the entire day. He was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize when Emily stopped suddenly and walked straight into her. He blushed crimson, and started sweating again. "E-Emily ... I-I'm so sorry. I didn't realize –"

"Kenny ..."

"What's wrong?"

Emily looked stunned and just pointed to something in front of them.

"W-What is it?" he stuttered and started shaking slightly. He looked to the tree where Emily was pointing. "What? It's just a bunch of broken branches ..." his eyes bulged out of their sockets, "THE SAME BROKEN BRANCHES WHICH WE PASSED BY TWO HOURS AGO!! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!! WE'RE LOST!! WE'RE GOING TO STARVE TO DEATH!! WE'RE GOING TO BE EATEN BY WOLVES AND BEARS AND –" he was stopped short when Emily came up and slapped him across the cheek.

"Kenny, get a hold of yourself. We're going to be fine ... just fine." _'I hope.'_ She looked around frantically. "Everything's going to be fine."

The moment that she said that, there was a loud howling sound heard from somewhere to their left. Both of them turned white and clutched each other, sweating profusely for what would be their most exciting night yet.

* * *

**End Part 15.**

What are they gonna do? [[**Grins evilly]]** And ... NAKED TALA!! I swear ... I was drooling all over the computer as I wrote that scene . ... ehehehehe ... Tala ... [[**drools self to dehydration**]]


	16. Comrade InArms

**Disclaimer**: I own Beyblade ... Underpants!! XD

_Tada! An update =D I wanted to post this yesterday, but my computer was in the shop. Anyway ... read on._

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Part 16: Comrade in-arms.**

* * *

– **Day Four –**

"Are you positive that you have searched everywhere?" Judy Tate paced the halls of the bungalow.

Kenny and Emily had gone out last night to inform Tyson and the others of Kai. Only later did Mr. Dickinson call back and told them that they were already at the hospital. They both didn't return last night and this had gotten her worried. She had sent Gary, Kevin and Mariah, who were excellent trackers, to look for them in the forest, but to no avail.

Oliver had gone to the police to inform them of the happenings and Johnny kept smirking and muttering about them _getting it on,_ which earned him a slap behind the head from Enrique, who – a minute later – completely agreed with him.

"This is no time for jokes, boys. This is serious. I've known Emily since she was little, and she has never even gone camping, let alone being stranded in the middle of a forest with – I don't mean to sound discourteous, but with Kenny. If she was with either Kai or Rei, I wouldn't be so worried." Judy turned to Johnny and Enrique.

"Fine, fine." Johnny huffed, but added as an afterthought. "I still think they're –" he was cut short when Enrique slapped a hand across his mouth.

"Don't worry about it, Milady," he stood up and dragged Johnny to his feet as well, "Enrique and Johnny are on the case." We walked forward and kissed her on the hand, "such a pretty woman like yourself shouldn't –"

Johnny had gotten sick of Enrique's rambling, so he grabbed him by his back collar and dragged him out the door, leaving an amused Judy in their wake.

"I fay. Fhis furger –"

"Robert!" Michael looked at him with half-moon eyes, "please. We thought with Tyson gone, some of us would finally be able to get a decent meal down without the fear of vomiting."

"No offence, Robert. But I think you should keep away from Tyson for a few days. His bad habit is starting to rub off on you." Lee shook his head.

It had been quite late when Lee, Michael and Robert finally decided to return to the house, but Mr. Dickinson didn't want them wondering around the foreign Russia at night and had rented a room in one of the hotels opposite the hospital. The two remaining BladeBreakers still hadn't been seen, so they assumed that they spent the night in Kai's room.

"I wonder how Emily's doing? I mean, the brainiac is good at a lot of stuff, but I don't think any of them involve wild animals and lost in the forest with the whiner." Mr. Dickinson had called Judy to inform them of the three captains sleeping arrangements.

"The whiner? Oh! You mean Kenny?" Lee said, but his attention focused on someone who passed the McDonalds they were currently eating in.

"Yeah." Michael's eyes followed to where Lee was looking, "what are you looking at?"

"That man. Doesn't he look like the chairman of the Russian tournament? And the Demolition Boys?"

"Yes ..." Robert wiped his mouth with a napkin, "where is he going?"

They watched intently as he walked through the hospital entrance. The three of them also stood to follow.

"– so then, when Gryfoliyon was about to smash into me. I, being the extreme genius that I am, pulled out a trick that Robert would never expect and then. BAM –"

"– Dragoon totally bit the dust." Max finished for him, laughing and joined soon by Rei.

Kai on the other hand, didn't look too amused. But if you were waken up by the loud shouting of Tyson imitating his grandpa hitting his father over the head with a kendo stick, you wouldn't be too happy either.

"Why are you still here?" he sighed.

"What?" Tyson stopped right in the middle of stabbing Max with an imaginary sword and turned to Kai. His eyes teared up, "you want us to ... leave?" he sobbed and bit his lip.

Kai was shocked by this sudden change of emotion. "Uhh ... no –"

"I knew it," Tyson grinned wildly and went over to pat Kai on the shoulder, "you couldn't live without us, Kai." He started to laugh annoyingly.

Kai looked at him with half-moon eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine bunch of people you have there."

Four heads snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Boris." Tyson's voice came out as a hiss.

"What are you doing here?" Max stood next to Tyson, his normally cheerful eyes burning with hatred.

"Why, to visit my young apprentice, of course." He answered nonchalantly. "The moment I heard of his recovery, my heart jumped for joy." He motioned with his hands mockingly.

"You're not welcomed here, Boris." Rei growled and went to stand next to Kai.

"Now, I assume that the decision would be in your hands, Kai, not these bunch of riff-raffs." He spat, looking at the people in question, as they were something nasty stuck to his shoe.

"What do you want?" Kai was glaring daggers at Boris.

"You know I dislike repeating myself. I just wanted to see how you were fairing, that's all."

"I don't believe you," Kai's glare became harder. "You know I dislike repeating myself too, so ... _what do you want_?" His voice dripped with venom.

"Like I said, to see you," he slapped his forehead, "and – how could I forget?" he snickered, "someone wanted to send his regards. Since he couldn't make it, he said for me to tell you." He smirked, but something in his eyes shone maliciously.

Kai narrowed his eyes and suddenly, like a lit bulb, he realized. "What have you done to him?"

His team looked at each other, obviously lost to the conversation that was going on.

"Done? I haven't the slightest clue as to what you mean. Would you kindly elaborate?" he tilted his head to one side in an attempt to look confused, but only managed to seem even repulsive that he usually does.

"Tala!" Kai shouted out as loud as he could, "what have you done to Tala?"

Tyson made a choking sound. He seemed even most confused after hearing Kai talk about Tala with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Ooh! Done to Tala, nothing of course. Why would I do something to my best blader? Someone who will win me the championship even if it means his ..." he trailed off looking satisfied.

"Why? Because you're a sick, twisted evil bast–"

Boris narrowed his eyes. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner. I don't tolerate insolence among my students." He started moving towards Kai but was stopped by Tyson and Max who stood in front of him.

"Kai might have been a student of the Abbey a long time ago," Tyson started, "but he left. And now, he is one of us. One of the BladeBreaker riff-raffs as you like to call us," Kai shot Tyson a glare at being called a riff-raff, "his place is with us, his friends. Not training in that dinky _outhouse _with you bunch of freakazoids all hell bent on world domination."

"Yeah," Max joined in, "so why don't you go back to whatever pot hole you crawled out from and stay there."

"Good one, Max." Tyson grinned and high-fived him.

Boris was fuming at being laughed at by a bunch of kids. "This isn't the end, Kai," he turned to Tyson and Max, "laugh while you can, boys, because next week, my team is going to wipe the floor with you and your bit-beasts." He turned to leave, but not without a last word by Rei.

"And take your two-cent specs with you."

Tyson and Max rolled on the ground laughing, and even Kai couldn't hold back a snicker at that one.

Boris' eyes that were burning with hatred suddenly became calm. He smirked and tossed something to Kai. "A present." He said and just walked off.

Kai opened his hand and looked at the object he had caught. He gasped, "Wolborg!"

After Boris' departure from the hospital, Lee, Michael and Robert had burst in, having eavesdropped on their conversation. They looked to Kai for an explanation, but he seemed hypnotized by the blade in his hand. When he had snapped out of his daze, he lay back down on the bed and turned away from the others.

Tyson went over and put a hand on his shoulder, receiving in turn, a cold '_Leave me alone_'. None of them wanted to be on the receiving end of Kai's anger. One mood, which he seemed to be in presently, so, with one last glace at Kai's back, they left.

Judy, very close to a nervous breakdown, received the relief of her life when Kevin, who had gone back into the forest with Mariah later that evening, came back with two shuddering form in their arms. Kenny and Emily were unhurt, cold and a little scared, but they had escaped the episode unscathed. Though, neither wanted to relay what had happened during that night, and given their current situation, none pressed it, except Johnny. He did receive a glare from all four Michael, Robert, Mariah and Judy for his effort.

Later ... 

Kai lay in bed, looking at the ceiling in deep thought. He held his hand in front of his face and looked at the blade intently. '_Tala ... what has he done now?_' he thought to himself.

He sighed and placed the blade on the table next to his bed. He shifted his body and lay on his side facing the table, and the blade. His last thought before he drifted off into slumber was of his redheaded friend.

**==Dream==**

Kai looked around the darkness that surrounded him. He yelled out to someone, but was only answered by the hollow echo of his own voice. 'Where am I?' he started running forward, not knowing where he was headed, nor did he care. The only thought on his mind was that he needed to get out of there.

"_Kai?"_

_Kai stopped in his tracks and turned to the voice that that snapped him out of his thoughts._

_Out of the infinite darkness, came –_

"_Tala!" Kai looked shocked. "Is this a dream?"_

"_I don't know." Tala replied looking similarly confused as Kai. His icy-blue eyes scanned his surrounding while his attention still focused on Kai. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I was just about to ask you the same question." His eyes widened in recollection. "Boris came by the hospital this after –"_

"_Boris!" Tala looked angry. "What did he want?"_

"_That doesn't matter. Are you all right?" he looked worriedly at Tala._

_Tala seemed hesitant to answer the question. He knew if Kai found out about what Boris was doing, it would interfere with his recovery. So, with a small smile, he answered, "I'm fine. You should worry more about yourself. Being in a coma really sucks, and according to what Vlad says –"_

"_Don't change the subject, Tala," He snapped. "This isn't the time to be joking around. Boris came, and with him he brought Wolborg."_

"_Wolborg?" Tala's eyes widened. "What has he done to him?"_

"_Nothing," Kai answered truthfully, "he's with me now. Don't worry."_

_Tala physically relaxed after knowing that his beloved blade was in the hands of his best friend. "That's good. I was worried that he had done something to Wolborg."_

"_Back to the question, Tala. What has Boris been doing?"_

_Tala sighed and smiled weakly. "I still have the link, you know, the one from the dungeon. I thought you had left us again when Boris told us. Of course, he had failed to mention the most important parts, rotten old bastard."_

_Kai sighed. "Tala –"_

"_Please, Kai," Tala said exasperatedly, his eyes closed, "this is probably the only time we could chat like this ... like the old times. For once, can we just forget about Boris and Voltaire and just be ourselves?" he practically plead with Kai._

_Kai looked at Tala with sympathy and nodded. We walked over to where Tala had taken a seat on the ground and joined him. _

"_So ... how are you?" Tala asked honestly._

_Kai smirked. "Fine, as usual ... oh, and apparently been in a coma since lately," he said sarcastically, "Vlad was lying, you know? Waking up sucks much more than the actual coma," he looked to Tala, "and how have you been doing?" _

"_Like you said, sans the being in a coma part. Though, training those guys suck even worse, not to mention listening to Boris ramble on and on and on about how important this tournament is to their plan. Truthfully, I think the guys just likes listening to his own voice." He snickered._

"_How are the guys by the way?"_

"_Do you really want to me to answer that question?" when Kai nodded, he continued. "Well ... Bryan is really getting peeved off at Boris for not making up his mind. He was part of the team before you joined. Then when you came, he was kicked, and now Boris wants him back. I swear, one of these days, he's not only going to tell Boris to shove it, he'll also give him a realistic example." Tala chuckled._

"_I wouldn't put is past him." Kai snickered along with Tala._

"_And Ian," Tala thought for a moment, "he's actually pretty much the same pain in the ass as he used to be. But since he battle that team of yours, he's been going through self-esteem issues."_

"_Self-esteem issues?" Kai raised an eyebrow._

"_He says that his nose is abnormally large." Tala locked eyes with Kai and they both fell into fits of laughter._

_It was about five minutes before their laughter finally subsided._

"_Spence ... well ..." Tala raised an eyebrow, "there isn't really anything to say," he snapped his fingers, "except that he's been hanging around Ian a lot, and now says that his nose strikes an uncanny resemblance to one of a cats'. Of course, all this talking about noses had pissed off Bryan even more, and now, any mention of any cats or noses around him would get you a punch in the face."_

_Kai laughed again._

"_It's good to see you laugh, Kai."_

"_I forgot how good it feels to actually laugh." He looked at Tala._

"_Me too," he sighed, "tell me about your team."_

_Kai took a deep breath. "First, there's Tyson –"_

"_The loud-mouth in red clothes?"_

"_You've met him?"_

"_We've ... crossed paths." _

"_Anyway ... I think that his favourite body part is his mouth. The only time when there isn't anything coming out of it is when there's something being stuffed into it."_

"_You're kidding."_

_Kai shook his head. "Unfortunately not. Anyhow, there is also Rei and his girlfriend, slash, mother, Mariah. He's a neko-jin, which means part-cat –"_

"_What does his nose look like?"_

"_Huh? Well ... sharp ... I guess, why?"_

"_Nothing. I was just thinking that we'd better not introduce him to Bryan then." Tala said it so dryly that Kai snorted in laughter. _

"_I guess you're right," Kai shook his head, "where was I? Oh yeah ... Max ... well ... Max. I guess the only thing to say is that his mom dropped him on his head in a bowl of sugar when he was a baby. That guy seems to be on a permanent sugar-high. And last, but ... actually, I think he is pretty much least, is Kenny the brainiac."_

"_Don't like him much, Kai?" Tala looked at him. _

"_Well ... not ... dislike per say, it more like a ... –"_

"_Hate?" Tala suggested._

"_Pretty much," Kai nodded, "he's kind off annoying. It's like being around a hairier, smarter and whinier Ian."_

"_I can imagine that."_

"_Too bad really. This one time, he was this close (Kai motioned his fingers a centimeter apart) to being a burger. I still have regrets. I also heard recently that he has a crush on one of the other brainiac, the girl from the All Starz, I dread to see what their kids would be like."_

_Tala laughed at Kai's cynical outlook. _

_They both chatted happily for a few hours, reminiscing on the past and just plainly catching up, which was something that they hadn't been able to do during their brief get-together with each other._

**==End Dream==**

"How is it going?" a gruff voice spoke as he monitored one of the many machines in front of him.

"According to plan, sir. Tala's chip was able to connect to the one planted in Kai's neck."

"Can it be activated from here?"

"Yes, but we need time, however," the scientist looked hesitant for a second, "I would strongly advice against it. The distance of the central control system and the receiver is too far. If there were to be an interference during the activation it could result in serious consequences –"

"You are paid to do what you're told, not to talk back to your superiors." Boris narrowed his eyes at him.

"But, sir. The outcome could be disastrous. It could even mean death for –"

"Silence! Young Kai has betrayed the Abbey, and that alone is punishable by death. Nevertheless, I have decided to give him a second chance to redeem himself. But, if that also fails, than death is what he deserves. Either way, we win." Boris smirked. "Now, get back to your job, and if you question my orders one more time, _your_ end, would be disastrous." He left no place for any questions and the scientist went back to do his work.

Boris looked back to where Tala's unconscious form lay. "Soon, my protégé's, you will bring me what is rightfully mine," he smirked, "no one would stand a chance against the two unsurpassed champions of the world." He laughed maniacly, wickedness gleaming from behind the goggles he wore.

While in a hospital room not to far away, Kai slept on. A small smile played at his lips as he talked with his childhood friend deep within his mind. All the while, unaware to the danger that slowly but steadily approached him.

* * *

**End Part 16.**

If you don't know, outhouse means toilet. One more thing, I'm not really a big fan of neither Kenny, nor Emily, but if you want to know what happened in the forest that night, I could write a short flashback of it. If not ... I'll leave it up to your imagination. So till then, Review!! XD

Thanks:

_Ellen: Very good point you make there. That's the reason why he didn't do it to many kids ... only two [[winkwink]]_

_Pyro: Don't worry. By the end of this chapter, some of you may vaguely see what I have in store for Kai-chan. Some ideas you all have given to me in the past will also be used, so watch out for it. XD_

_Lunatic: I like your name. [[Drinks water]] Ok, I won't dehydrate myself. About the dying part ... you will have to wait for future chapters to find out what I have in store for them. Hehehe! [[Characters hide in closet]] _

_Blader Fairy: Sorry, not much action in this ... but be patient. The tournament is coming in three days/chapters. Thank you also for those kind words, I especially like this one '**splendifereous' **XD_

_Baka x3: You have the most random names =D I did not die, don't worry ... however, for a moment there, I thought I had too because I didn't update for so long. I promise the next ones, and the next ones, and the next ones will not be **that** long._

_Jirachi: Kai's been out for three days. Poor him ;o; I have a reason for writing Tala as Bo – (I hate him, so he will now be known a You-know-who XD) son. You will see as the story unfolds. Thanks for recommending, it ... how does that work anyway? And ... Yay!! Isn't he? Kai I mean ... the way he jumps off of high roofs and cliffs. He's so cool; he could have been a Super-Saiyan from DBZ. XD_

_x-Shadow-x: The ... start of ... G-Rev? ... [[**sobs**]] I want to see G-Rev ... but till then, I guess the screenshots are satisfactory, esp. the ones of Ep. 48. Kai looks so hot!! Hot Kai – Oh no!! My computer is on fire!! Help!! [[uses glass of water]] Phew! Thanks for the water ... I better stop dwelling on the hotness of Kai before I start another fire. =9 G-Rev Tala ... [[fire starts]]_

_Kimkizna: Thanks for all the reviews._

_Arashi: Thanks =D ... I remember one reviewer of mine named Arashi Doragon. Any relation? ;D_

_Tomgirl27: Well ... they were preoccupied with Kai. So Tala slipped by unnoticed. [[sweatdrops]] And the pants part ... it's kind off a crude implication that Kenny does have some – dare I say it – balls to go after a girl. _

_Lefty: You joined Ty Kamara? =D And Love Hurts will be up soon. I didn't have a computer for two days and no chapters were written ;o;_

_Ducky76: I thought the room scene came out pretty good. I mean, I didn't want to make it to sappy or anything, and Tyson will always be Tyson. I don't mind Tyson, but seem to find myself liking Max more lately. So ... he'll have a bigger part in the future. I also try to make the characters not to OC, esp. Kai. I dislike overtly OC Kai. Some people tend to make him into such a wimpy dunce._

And to all the others, thank you.

[[Glomps reviewers]]


	17. The Discoveries

**Disclaimer**: I like cheese.

_A/N –One important thing; I realize to some, this is getting boring, I understand, really. But just bare with me for two more chapters. This one will be the last filler, in the next one, things will be set into motion, and in chapter nineteen, the tournament starts. Okie =D_

**As the Ice Breaks.**

****

**Part 17: The Discoveries.**

* * *

****

–**Day Five**–

" – I mean, the nerve of that guy just barging in like he owns the place." Tyson huffed as he and Max walked down the hallways in direction of the kitchen for breakfast.

"This is Russia, Tyson, for all we know, Boris _does_ own the place." Max hurried along to catch up with him.

"But still, it doesn't give him the right to infringe on Kai's personal space."

"Actually, Tyson. The only one infringing on Kai's personal space was _you_." He grinned when Tyson shot him a dark look.

"And what about this Tala thing? The way Kai spoke about him, it's like they were friends or something."

"Tyson, think about it. What do we really know about Kai?" Max looked at him seriously.

"Umm … nothing." Tyson answered after a moment.

"Exactly. So Kai could have been friends with Tala. He did live in the Abbey once upon a time ago."

"I guess you're right …" Tyson grabbed his hat in frustration, "but still. That Kai makes me so mad. We only want to help him, but noo he goes back to '_Leave me alone'_ mode."

"Give him a break, Tyson. He's been through a lot lately."

Tyson sighed. "I guess you're right," he raised an eyebrow at Max, "since when have you become this smart?"

Max just grinned at his friend. "Hey, I am my mom's son, so the smart genes were bound to be activated sometime. What about you? Shouldn't your dad's genes be working around now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well … the difference between you and your dad (he held his hands about a meter apart, sideways) and your dad is like (he closed the distance of his hands to about one feet). That's a big dif –" he laughed and started running.

"Shut up, Max!!" Tyson chased Max down the hallway and they both disappeared behind a door.

A few minutes later, two figures came walking down, one blond and the other a spiky redhead.

"I'm telling you, Enrique, if we manage to get them together, I'm positive that one or both of them, will spill the beans."

"I don't know … Robert did say not to meddle in other people's affairs."

"Aha! We're not meddling," he smirked, "we're just letting nature take it's course, but forwarding it ahead a bit. He didn't really say specifically that we couldn't give them a nudge in the right direction."

Enrique squinted his eyes in deep thought. "Actually, the exact words he used were '_you two better not meddle in Kenny and Emily's business. That means nudges are out of the question. You are **not** allowed to lock them in a room together and make them let out what happened, nor will you blame it on rushing the course of nature. Do you understand me?" _Enrique did such a good Robert impersonation that Johnny had to look over his shoulder for the captain in question, just to be on the safe side.

"Sure, sure," Johnny waved it off, "just a minor set back. We can work around it." He exchanged grins with Enrique.

"Whatever you say, my man. I mean … who are we to not help Mother Nature on a thing that is bound to get out sometime."

Johnny nodded and they both walked off, smirking, while planning their next course of action. As they were just about to disappear around the bend, Johnny bumped into someone and fell backwards onto his butt.

"Who are you?" Johnny picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off. He glared at the green-haired person that had bumped into him.

"Who am I? The better question is who are _you_?" Kevin returned the glare.

The disrespect he showed, angered Johnny.

"Chill guys," Enrique got between them, "this isn't the time to start fights with each other. This is the time where we should combine our skills in reaching one common goal. (He turned to Kevin) You must be Kevin of the White Tigers (when Kevin nodded, he continued) I overheard Tyson and Max talk about you sometime ago. The way you tricked Rei and made his bit-beast dump him like yesterdays girlfriend."

"What's it to you?" Kevin eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing. I was just thinking, that your conniving-ness and skill, are just what we need to put** Operation: Bean Spilling **into action."

"WHAT?! There is no way that I am going to –"

"Shut up, Johnny."

Johnny huffed and pouted.

Enrique put his arm around Kevin's shoulder and whispered something into his ear. After a few minutes, Kevin's mouth split into a sly smirk and he nodded. The three of them, albeit Johnny who looked a little hesitant, walked off whilst planning their next step.

As they too, disappeared around the corner, in sight came Mariah who was chatting animatedly with both Lee and Gary – scratch that, Mariah was ranting, and the other two looked as if they would have preferred to be elsewhere.

"– And so I told him, _Rei, the most important thing is for you to get better, _but does he listen to me? Of course not, off he goes, galloping into the hallways looking for Kai. Sometimes he makes me so mad." Mariah clenched her fists.

Gary looked at Mariah and at Lee. He stood speechless for a moment and suddenly blurted out, "I'm hungry." He said hurriedly, and went off in search of the kitchen.

Mariah looked at Gary's retreating form with half-moon eyes. "Honestly," she shook her head, "I think that a slab of burger meat has taken residence inside his head in replacement of his brain."

Lee snickered. "Calm down, Mariah, and let Gary and Rei be."

"But Lee –" she whined.

"No buts'. Now come on, Judy said that she had someone she wanted us to meet."

So off they went.

It turned out that the person Judy had been talking about, and had mentioned to Kenny and Emily the day before, was none other than Mr. Tate, Max's dad. He had come to assist them in the reconstruction of Dragoon, Draciel and Driger, so that they would be up to par with the blades of the Demolition Boys. Seeing as the tournament was only two days away, they would need all the help they can get.

A few hours later, Steve and Eddie finally returned from their day out to the Russian carnival. The both of them had spend most of the time riding the merry-go-round.

==

"Thank you, Dr. Olga." Mr. Dickinson shook her hand, beaming.

"That's quite alright, Mr. Dickinson. Rei has been showing dramatic improvement in his health, it's almost like God has sent a helping hand your way."

Mr. Dickinson snickered. "I believe he has. I also believe that the helping hand came in the form of a pink-haired lady named Mariah."

"Ah, yes. The charming young woman that has been visiting Rei since the beginning." She smiled.

"Young love," he exclaimed, "It's a beautiful thing."

"Yes," she smiled sadly, "beautiful."

"Well … I'd better go and inform Rei of the good news," he failed to notice her tone, "thank you again."

"No problem, Mr. Dickinson." She turned to walk away and whispered under her breath, "Luka … how I miss you."

==

"Tala …" Kai sighed as he lay on the bed in deep thought, "It's was good to talk to you again," he shut his eyes. _Boris had better not done anything to him._

He cracked open an eye when a sudden motion near the door caught his attention.

"Come in, Tyson."

Tyson was contemplating whether or not it was a good time to be visiting Kai. He was startled out of his thought when Kai's voice reached his ears. He hesitatingly walked in, and was startled to find Kai actually smiling … well … it was more a smirk/smile, but it was more that what emotion he had been showing the day before.

Max, Kenny and Rei followed close behind.

"Hey, Kai." Rei greeted.

"How are you feeling, Kai?" Max bounced in and stopped short a few inches from Kai.

"Fine." Kai raised his eyebrow. "Had a little too much sugar for breakfast, Max?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Nothing." Kai sighed.

"You seem in a good mood today," Rei piped up, "had a good dream last night."

"You could say that."

"Really? What was it about?" This fact had caught Tyson's attention.

"None of you business."

"C'mon, Kai. Was it about a girl?" Tyson grinned and moved closer to Kai. "Did you find a girl as grouchy as you?"

"Bug off, Tyson."

"C'mon, Kai … did Dranzer turn into a girl and you both –" Tyson whined.

"No!! Go away!!" Kai inched further away when Tyson came closer, his lips pouted and flashing big-sad-puppy dog eyes.

The other had to hold their laughter at the look of repulsion on Kai's face.

"Kaiii"

==

"Well … did you succeed?"

"Forgive me, sir," the scientist cowered under the intense glare of the Director, "we tried our best, but there was not enough time. They both –"

"Not enough time?" Boris roared. "They were connected for hours, and you still failed to activate Kai's chip? FOOL!!" he motioned for the guards that were standing behind him. "Execute him."

"No, sir. Please. Give me another chance, please." The scientist fell to his knees as the two Abbey guards grabbed him by the arms and proceeded to drag him away.

"There are no second chances in life." He glared at the poor man one last time, before turning his back, signaling the guards to take him away.

"NO!!! BORIS!! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU. I HAVE A WIFE AND KIDS!! PLEASE." The man pleaded with him, tears poured down his face in a small stream as he franticly tried to free himself from the clutches of his captors.

Boris just huffed. As the door shut behind him, the loud shout of the man continued on. One last cry later, a loud bang was heard, and then there was silence.

Boris smirked. He glared at the surrounding scientists that were gazing at him with fear shinning in their eyes. They immediately returned to their work. Satisfied, Boris turned his attention to the still figure that lay in the room in front of him.

Tala didn't seem to be conscious. He was connected to various machines. A few pads and wires connected to his chest, monitoring his heartbeat, lung functions, and muscles. There was also a helmet-like contraption covering his eyes and ears. It looked like something out of a science-fiction movie.

"Status report." Boris barked.

"S-Sir …" a woman came up nervously to him, "everything is going according to schedule. Phase two is a success," she swallowed, "Tala's strengths, speed and muscle control have been increased by fifty percent and –"

"Just fifty?" Boris stated in a low, rumbling tone, nearly unnerving the woman. "I want nothing less then one hundred percent upgrade in all fields, do you understand me?"

"S-Sir … if I may –"

"You may not! Get back to work. I expect young Tala to be fit and one hundred percent improved by the start of the tournament. Or else …"

The woman just nodded and rushed off.

"This isn't the end, Kai. I will have you, you mark my words … I will have you. Be it in one piece … or otherwise."

==

"But mooom"

"No buts, young man. You are grounded. That means no TV for a month, no playing outside with your silly little tops-"

"They are not tops, mom, they're _Beyblades!!"_ Sacha whined as his mother glared down at him.

"I don't care what they're called. Beyblade or not, you are _not_ going to that tournament." She had her hands on her hips.

"But why" he pouted.

"Why?" she stated disbelievingly. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? Your hair is _red_! You dyed your hair _without_ my permission."

"It's the fashion, mom. Have you ever even heard of Tala?"

"He's the boy they're always showing on the TV and magazines."

"The boy??" Sacha spluttered. "Not 'the boy' mom … _the Tala_. _The_ greatest blader in the entire universe!! Do you know, Tala's name is synonym with greatness, skill, brilliance, good-looking-ness, talent, " he ticked off his fingers, "and Red! He is the single most gifted Beyblader to ever grace the lands of Russia, and the _world_!! "

His mom looked wearily at him. "Finished?"

He pouted and looked annoyed at her, but nodded nonetheless.

"Good. This Tala (she glared at him as he was about to make a comment) might be all of the above. But he is also so much older than you –"

"- And wiser." He added as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Sacha!!" she shouted exasperatedly.

"Sorry … go on." He waved for her to continue.

"_As I was saying_," she gritted her teeth and rubbed her temple as she could feel a headache coming on, "you are not to leave the house until all of the dye has grown out. That means, no TV, no Beyblade, no (she grabbed a photo frame off of his desk) _Tala_, no dessert and _no_ tournament. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," he looked thoughtful, "but mom … if you don't like the colour, why don't you just let me dye it back to brown?"

"Because that would still be dying your hair, and you know what your father thinks about hair-dye?"

"I don't, actually … what _does_ he think about hair-dye?"

Her eye twitched at his smart-alec comment. She just took a deep breath and walked out, leaving the question hanging in the air.

"Mom …" he called out to her retreating form, "c'mon … what does he think about hair-" he flinched at the door slammed, "-dye? … Humph!" he crossed his arms and sat back on his bed. _I'm going to that tournament, whether she likes it or not._

==

"Kai?" Mr. Dickinson walked in to find Kai in bed, his arms folded behind his head and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Oh … Mr. Dickinson." He noticed the other presence and straightened himself.

"Did I disturb you?"

"No … I was just thinking." He pushed himself up with his elbows and leaned back against the wall.

"About what?" he smiled and took seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Nothing … Tala …" he added the last part under his breath.

"Tala …?"

"I had a dream about him last night … I …" he trailed off.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I do." He looked away timidly. "I dreamt … well … it was real. Like he was actually there."

Mr. Dickinson looked a bit perplexed at what to say, seeing as he wasn't used to Kai opening up to him in such a way. "What did you talk about?"

"Huh? … Just … things. About him …" he looked seriously at Mr. Dickinson, "Boris is doing something to him."

"What do you mean?"

"I …" he looked away, "nothing." Kai sighed and decided that he wasn't ready to divulge the happenings at the Abbey to Mr. Dickinson yet. He himself not ready to accept them. His stay at the Abbey had trigged long forgotten memories, some that were lost after the Black Dranzer incident, and the others he had blocked out as a child.

Mr. Dickinson sighed. He was so close to getting Kai to open up to him, but in the end … He decided not to push it, and changed the subject instead. "Rei is getting released today. I talked it over with Dr. Olga, and she agreed to let him leave as long as she has my assurance that he won't over exert himself in the tournament."

"That's good."

Kai seemed to have a lot of things on his mind, so Mr. Dickinson continued. "She also said that you could attend the tournament, as long as you don't participate."

This sudden information caught Kai's attention. "Really?"

"Yes … of course, it involved a little sweet talk and a lot of begging. I managed to have Dr. Olga give you permission for four days leave for the tournament. Be aware though, she is walking a fine line with her superiors in permitting this, so I expect you to be on your best behaviour. No stunts, jumping of buildings or Beyblading. That was the promise. Nothing will happen to you while you are away from her care. Okay?"

Kai nodded. In his heart, he was jumping for joy at the prospect of being away from his second most hated place … the first being the Abbey.

"Very good." Mr. Dickinson beamed and clasped Kai on the shoulder. Something caught his eye, and he gently nudged Kai's shoulder forward to that he had a better look at his neck. He used the other hand to brush the long dark-toned hair away and looked at the long vertical scar on his neck that ran from the base of his hairline to the base of his neck.

Kai seemed confused as to his actions, but when Mr. Dickinson asked him about what happened to his neck, his eyes widened and he shrugged off his hand. "It's nothing." He said firmly as he proceeded to brush his hair back with his hand and pulled up the collar of his shirt.

Mr. Dickinson looked skeptically at him. But after taking care of Kai for a few years, he had realized that the more you push him, the deeper he retreats into his shell, so he decided to let it slide. Kai would tell him when he feels the time is right.

"So … Tyson came to visit today?" he started a new conversation.

…

From outside the door, the skinny front-desk nurse with the over-tight bun, stood, eavesdropping in on their conversation. "So … the brat will be at the tournament, will he? The director will be pleased to learn of this," She smirked and walked off, "maybe this time, he will give me a little more worthwhile job to do, other then looking after these impudent runts that keep running around. Master Boris …" she said dreamily, "When will you finally realize my worth as something more than a just worker?"

* * *

**End Chapter 17.**

Boris has an admirer XD How gross! And on another note … I kinda like Sacha … he didn't turn out quite Tyson-like as I expected. Next chapter then it's on to the Championships. So … Review!! XD

Two more reviews till 400!!!!!!! Oh.My.Devil!! I never in a million years dreamed of reaching this far. I'm so happy =D

Thanks to:

**_MasterFranny_**_: Thanks for the review. Don't feel bad for not reviewing all, I do that when I like a fic, and also when I'm in the mood for it XD You already know this, but to others, I do like Yaoi. And Kai and Tala … I won't say, cause that would spoil the end, I'll just say … we'll see. ;D_

**_Syaoran-Lover_**_: You make very good points. About Kai and his scar … I added it into the fic, dedicated to you =D the other haven't noticed it yet, and the doctors … well … let's just say that they're oblivious. The other will find out about it in due time. You are right about the controlling Kai though his chip part, but thank god they didn't succeed … right? Yeah, I fixed the typo. Thanks for informing me._

**_Jirachi_**_: I see how that recommending thing works … using 'Naf' XD My computer was in the shop last week, so the update is a little late. I sent you the pics of Black Dranzer, did you get them? But … Black Dranzer is at the bottom of Lake Baikal XD And it's funny you mention Bryan, noses and cats XD Who's he gonna fight in the championships? XD_

**_Blader Fairy_**_: No prob, you have great stories. '__out of all the Kai/Tala Kai/randompeople mindlinks this one's the best' __Aww, shucks. Thank you for all those kind words [[Blushes]]_

**_S.Sting_**_: Gomen, action will come in chapter nineteen, kay?_

**_Mrs. Sumpter_**_: Glad you think Kai is in character. I wanted to make him more open, but not too much that he's OOC. I already like Tala, and he'll have a bigger part soon._

**_Ducky76_**_: I … I'm honored that you think so … [[blushes]] I … just … [[glomps Ducky]] Thanks._

**_x-Shadow-x_**_: Phew! Thanks for the help. I'm afraid another one will start soon at the thought of G-Rev Kai and Tala. [[sigh and turns green with envy]] I want to see G-Rev too!!! [[whines]] But, oh well … at least I have the screen shots to keep me company. [[Looks at injured Tala pic]] Poor Baby. Have you seen the screen shots? I know where you can get some good ones; the girl who put them up has seen the whole season in Japanese!! Uncut!! [[Jealousy rears its ugly head]] _

**_Tomgirl27_**_: Yes, Tyson has influenced Robert, poor slob. Tala does need a Beyblade for the tournament, and Boris has something in mind._

**_Ellen_**_: XD That line just came to me. I don't care for Kenny and Emily either, but lets just say, Johnny, Enrique and Kevin have something in mind XD_

**_Kai-Lovr_**_: Yes I will. I love character torture, but not too much. I'm quite proud of that scene too._

**_Lunatic on the Loose_**_: Okay then. Johnny, Enrique, Kevin, do your stuff XD This is just the beginning of their suffering. Some of the previous reviewers ideas have greatly influenced me, so expect the unexpected.___

You all [[Sniffles]] You make this all worth while. [[Sobs]] The next chapter will be up soon.

Love always,

Reiven Random XD


	18. Day Before 1

**Disclaimer: **… [[Glomp]] …

_This chapter is pretty long, so I decided to cut it into two. Part two will be up in a few days._

**As the Ice Breaks.**

****

**Part 18: Day Before 1.**

* * *

**– Day Six – **

"DRIGER RUSH!!" Rei shouted and his blade flew at top speed in the direction of Lee's blade.

"GO!!"

Both blades crashed into each other with such force that the whole stadium shook from the impact. When the smoke and dust cleared, Galleon was left unmoving on the ground.

"Good match, Rei." They both walked up to each other and shook hands.

"The only reason I won this easily is because you didn't have Galleon." Rei quickly shut his mouth after realizing what he had said.

"It's all right, Rei," he started, sadly, "Galleon will return to me one day."

"Yes, I'm sure he will." Rei smiled and circled his arm around his long time friends' neck and they both started back towards the house.

A few moments after Rei and Lee disappeared into the house, three masked figures, dressed in all black ran into the yard and hid behind the trees.

"_Monkey-bone_ to _Flaming Eyeball_ and _Don Juan_. The coast it clear."

"Quit it with the stupid names already." Johnny said aloud through the walkie-talkie.

"Shut up, Johnny. I think it's cool." Enrique looked annoyed at him from behind a tree.

"You would. You're _Don Juan_, and I'm …" his eye twitched, "_Flaming eyeball_."

"I think it suits you." He snickered.

"Shut up, you two." Kevin's voice came out hushed from through the walkie-talkie. "You got the letter?" his question directed at Enrique.

"Yup."

"You know what to do?"

"Of course. Italians never forget." He said smugly and ran towards the house as quietly as he could.

"Big headed, Italiphants, you mean." Johnny added cynically.

==

Inside, Enrique crept through the house with as much stealth as he could muster. He made his way to the Bladebreakers room. When he reached his destination he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope with the name _Kenny_ written on the front in elegant writing.

"Emily is waiting for you in the forest, Kenny-poo." Enrique smirked and slid the paper under the door. He knocked on it once and ran towards the nearest corner. He hid behind it as the door opened and Kenny walked out. He looked left and right at the empty hallways and when he didn't see anything, went back inside.

"_Don Juan_ to _Monkey-Bone_," he whispered into the walkie-talkie, "the cat is in the bag. I repeat, the cat is in the bag, over."

A static voice rang out from the device. "Roger that, _Don Juan_. Return to base, over."

"Right-o, over and out."

==

Kenny shook his head as he closed the door with a click. He was just about to return to his work when he noticed a white piece of paper on the ground.

"Hmm." He picked it up and inspected it thoroughly. After noticing it being addressed to him, he carefully undid the seal and pulled out the note from inside.

_Kenny,_

_Meet me at the entrance of the forest, immediately._

_ Emily._

"I wonder what she wants?" he suddenly gripped the letter tightly and a grin began to spread over his face, and without a look back, he ran out the door heading towards the forest. In his excitement, he didn't realize that he had left Dizzi behind, so for once in his life … he was actually alone.

**==**

"Ready to go, Kai?" Mr. Dickinson called from the door.

"Yeah." Kai stood up from bed with a little effort.

"Do you need help?" Mr. Dickinson was just about to come to him but he just shook his head.

Kai held on to the edge of the bed for support. After being confined to the bed for almost a week, it does take a little effort to actually stand or walk again.

Tyson had come over earlier and brought him some clothes; since there was absolutely no way he would be walking out into the streets dressed in a hospital gown. Good thing Tyson has more sense of other people's clothes than he has for his own. Tyson had picked him a pair of black cargo pants, a plain black shirt and his spare scarf.

_Tyson does actually have a brain after all. _ Kai thought, bemused. _Glad to finally get out of this place_. He looked around, hoping he didn't have to ever return to this place again.

"Give me a minute, okay, Kai. I just need to see Dr. Olga for a moment."

Kai just nodded his head and took a seat on the bed.

==

Dr. Olga was sitting at her desk, sipping a cup of coffee while reading over the brown file she had found a few days ago among her late fathers' documents.

_Tala Balkov_, she shook her head, _seems so surreal. Boris … with a son?_

A knock at the door interrupted her out of her thoughts.

"Did I interrupt something?" Mr. Dickinson poked his head in.

"No, no," she smiled and placed the file on her desk, "have a seat."

"That's all right. I just came to say thank you again, before we left."

"You didn't have to do that. The first fifty times have already sufficed," she smiled, "I understand how Kai feels, a boy his age should not be cooked up in a room for so long."

"I have to agree with you there," he laughed, "anyway, Kai and I should take our leave. The taxi is waiting."

"Alright." She stood up to shake Mr. Dickinson's outstretched hand.

"I'll see you in four days?"

"I don't think that's necessary." She smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel that Kai is already fit enough to leave the hospital. I have already signed his release papers."

Mr. Dickinson looked like he could have hugged her right then and there. "Kai will be very happy to hear this."

"I trust he will." She rummaged through things looking for the release papers, but accidentally elbowed the cup of coffee and it spilled all over the file. "Damnit!"

Mr. Dickinson was quick in grabbing the brown file and shook the excess water off in time before the coffee soaked the contents. A piece of paper fell out from the folder and Mr. Dickinson bent over to pick it up.

"Thank you, Mr. Dickinson. How clumsy of me." She laughed at herself but stopped after noticing Mr. Dickinson looking intently at the piece of paper. "What's the matter?"

Mr. Dickinson turned the paper around and a pair of icy-blue orbs stared back intently at her. "Where did you get this?"

"This one? It's one of my late-father's files. I found it when I was cleaning out his desk."

"It says Tala Balkov!! I thought his name was Ivanov," Mr. Dickinson looked stunned at his latest discovery, "Balkov? That would mean he's –"

"Boris' son," Dr. Olga nodded her head sadly, "poor boy."

"B-But …" he looked from her back to the file, "it's not possible."

"Why not?"

Mr. Dickinson looked befuddle at her question. "Why not? Boris is an evil man. He couldn't possibly …" he shook his head in disbelief.

"But he is, Mr. Dickinson," she motioned for him to have a seat, "it's written right below his name. Mother: Svetlana Ivanov and father: Boris Balkov."

"This information must be wrong." He shook his head, refusing to believe that the captain of the Russian champions, Kai's friend, is the son of Boris Balkov, quite possibly the cruelest man in Russia.

"It isn't," she sighed, "my father wrote that report. He was the doctor who was assigned to treat Svetlana when a Yuriy Tala Balkov was born a healthy, seven pound baby boy."

Mr. Dickinson just took in the information, too shocked to speak. Never in a million years would he have expected this sudden turn of events. "And the boy knows this?"

"I seriously doubt that." She exhaled loudly. "He was also one of the doctors in charge of the well being of the boys at the Abbey," she took the file and flipped through a few pages, "right there," she pointed to a paragraph in the thick file, "Boris has done many things to those boys through the years that have been anything but legal."

"Why haven't you turned this info to the BBA or the police?"

"I have only now found out about it myself," a sad look flashed through her eyes, "I was looking for some … proof."

"Proof of what?"

"Proof that Boris Balkov had my father killed when he wanted to leave the Abbey."

==

_Hmm, _Sacha studied a fine blue paper that was spread over his bed. _If I take this route, that'll be five minutes off of my time,_ he nodded his head approvingly. _So now the problem is, how to get from the stairs to the door without being caught?_ He had his hand to his chin in deep concentration, his eyebrow creased in thought and he started to sweat. "ARGH!!" he grabbed his hair in frustration, "what am I going to do? No Tala?! Mom must be losing her mind!!"

He sighed dejectedly and fell back onto the bed, but in his absorption with the plan, he missed the bed and fell right on the floor with a loud _thump_. "Oww …" he rubbed his backside with one hand and his head with the other. His attention turned to the door as he heard a thundering of footsteps coming closer.

The door suddenly flung open and his mom rushed in. "What's the matter?" she took sight of him sitting crumpled on the floor rubbing his sore parts and sighed. "Too caught up in a plan, eh?"

"Wha – " his eyes widened in disbelief, "I am not – well … I wasn't planning anything – not implying that anything could be something because … something would mean I wasn't doing anything to make you believe I was planning something –"

"I'll stop you right there before you end up prosecuting yourself, okay?" she raised an eyebrow at him, "of course since I would assume that that something isn't anything … right?"

"Y-Yeah … nothing …" He laughed nervously.

His mom gave him another withering look and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Ceh! Tala is something and I _will_ be there tomorrow."

"WHAT WAS THAT, SACHA?!" her voice bellowed from the door.

"Nothing, mommy." He answered hurriedly. When he heard her footsteps lead away, he sighed and this time, making sure that the bed was behind him, fell ungracefully onto it.

"Tala …" he pouted and closed his eyes, "I need to be at that tournament tomorrow. Saturday … no school and this is my only chance – SATURDAY?!" his eyes widened suddenly and he jumped up off the bed and rushed down stairs. He grabbed the TV listings before rushing back up to his room and locking the door. Sacha flipped through the pages and when he came to the Saturdays' listing, he read it carefully. "YES!! Tomorrow is Soap Opera day from eight am till ten am," he pumped his fists into the air, "the tournament starts at NINE!! Yes!!"

He hopped around the room and did a little dance. "Go Sacha, go Sacha. It's your Birthday, it's your birthday," he had one fist high in the air, "Championships … here I come!"

==

_I wonder where Emily is?_ Kenny looked around at his surroundings.

He did not notice when two masked figures sneak up from behind him and threw a sack over his head and carried him off into the forest, without giving him a chance to call for help.

==

"I am going to ask you how the experiment is turning out, and the answer I receive must be as I had expected, or else." He glared at the elderly man cowering from him.

"Y-Yes ... sir." He nodded hurriedly and led him to the room where Tala was being kept. "S-Sir, young Tala's reprogramming is going as scheduled. His eyesight, hearing, brain-function, muscle control and strength have been improved by one hundred percent."

"Good. And he will be fit to compete when the time comes?"

"Yes, sir."

"That is the kind of news I like to hear," Boris smirked, "and what about the Bit-beast?"

"Also going smoothly, sir."

"Very well, you may return to your work."

"Thank you, sir." He bowed and went back to the computers, where the other scientists were looking at him with worry.

A few minutes later, Boris left and as the door closes, the all started talking with each other.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Are you mad? He would have me killed."

"But …" one of them spoke up. He looked towards Tala, "the poor boy," he shook his head sadly, "does Boris not realize that if he overuses the power, it could easily kill him?"

"It doesn't even have to come to that. He need only use these powers and that alone will have a dramatic side-effect on his health."

"I believe he knows that fact, but doubt that he really cares. These poor boys," the other sighed, "I would leave this place, but … after what happened to Kyznetsov … I hate to believe what would happen to us."

The other scientists agreed with him and with one final sad looks at each other, while considering the dark future of the boys at the Abbey, they went back to their work.

==

Muffled sound were the only sound heard in the silence of the forest. Two masked figures walked pass the trees that lined up the path, a wriggling sack slung over their shoulders.

"Hey –" Johnny started.

"Shush!" Enrique clasped a hand over his mouth and motioned to the sack.

Johnny just nodded his head and they continued on their way.

After ten minutes of walking, they came to a secluded spot where Kevin had chosen. The snow was pretty thick so it made walking a bit difficult as the journeyed inwards.

Johnny looked around and nudged his head at Enrique as if asking where Kevin was. Enrique just shrugged and dropped Kenny unceremoniously to the ground and a light _Oomph,_ was heard. Their attention was caught by a sound to their right. It sounded quite like … _slurping_.

Enrique pushed Johnny forward to check the cause of the noise. So he tiptoed his was over there, and peeked his head over the large boulder that was blocking their view. What he saw made him glare, and Enrique being curious as he was, followed as Johnny rounded the boulder.

"Kevin!" Enrique said as loud as he could without being heard by Kenny, whom they forgot was sitting in a sack on the wet and cold snow.

Kevin looked up to them indifferently. He slurped up the excess noodles that were hanging from his mouth down to his chin. "What?" he asked, noticing the glares that were currently being shot at him.

"We are out there, freezing our asses off, while hauling the annoying little shrimp back here like you said. And you're happily sitting back here with the blankets eating your stinkin' _noodles_!"

"Keep your voice down, Johnny," Enrique shushed him and turned to Kevin, "care to explain yourself?"

"Why should I?" Kevin narrowed his eyes in defiance, but recoiled after the two waves of anger directed at him almost knocked the bowl out of his hand. "Fine. But one thing, this (he held up the plastic recyclable cup) is not just an ordinary cup of noodles, if you must know. They are the famous Cantonese Instant Noodles. A recipe that has been passed down from generation to generation since my ancestors time."

"Yeah right." Enrique rolled his eyes, while Johnny continued with his glaring.

"Okay, fine. I bought a whole box full at the grocery store down the street from my house," he rolled his eyes, "like I'm going to eat something called _Borscht_," he stuck out his tongue, "and besides, the weather here is freezing. The refrigerator at the town's dining hall isn't as cold." He wrapped the blanket closer to his body and shuddered.

"Enough with the chit-chat," Johnny huffed, "Operation: Bean Spilling is waiting." He rubbed his hands together and smirked.

"Righty-o, my man." Enrique walked back towards Kenny while Johnny grabbed Kevin by the back of his collar and dragged him with them.

The three of them walked towards the sack menacingly. Kenny could probably sense their presence because the sack became still all of a sudden.

Enrique shared a look with Johnny and then nodded to Kevin. Kevin returned the nod and without warning, fell to the ground while moaning and groaning.

"Argh! I'm dying … I'm dying …"

"Kfefin?" Kenny's muffled voice came from inside the sack.

"Kenny …" Kevin said in a painful voice, "they got you too?"

"Thfey? Whose thfey?"

"The bad guys … arhh …" Kevin lay on the ground sideways, his head propped up by his right hand on the blanket he had spread on the ground and was now moaning nonchalantly.

Kenny silent peeps were heard, and Kevin motioned to the other two to release him from the sack.

They did, but blindfolded him so that he couldn't identify them.

Enrique cleared his voice and spoke in a low tone, while at the same time, sounding eerily like Boris. "So … you're the kid who stole our loot, eh?"

"Wh-What?! I didn't steal anything, I swear! Except for that one time on the first grade, but it was just a couple of naps in class!! I knew I shouldn't have, but the teacher assigned so much home work an –"

"SHUT UP!!" Johnny, not bothering to disguise his voice, shouted in his face. Kenny immediately closed his mouth.

"So … you didn't steal out loot, huh? So care to explain why your footprints were found at out hiding place?"

"How do you know its mi –"

"DON'T ASK, JUST ANSWER!!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Kidnapper, sir."

"Kenny," Kevin picked his teeth with his pinky finger, "just tell them what happened last night. If not … oww … we're going to get _killed_." He scratched his butt with his left hand and yawned.

"O-Okay … it was like this."

**== Flashback ==**

_"Kenny. What are we going to do?" Emily looked around nervously._

_"I-I don't know, Emily. Maybe we should – Dizzi!" he dropped to the ground and opened up his trusty laptop, but much to his disappointment, discovered that there was no coverage in the forest, and Dizzi wasn't there. "Our last hope." He dropped his head._

_"Maybe we should find some shelter first, then think of a plan to get out of here."_

_Kenny sniffled and nodded his head. _

_So the both of them journeyed further into the forest looking for some kind of cave to stay for the night._

_"I think this will do." Emily looked around at the empty cave approvingly._

_"Yeah."_

_The both of them gathered a few leaves from the outside and made a bed for them to sleep in. Kenny on one side of the cave, and Emily opposite him."_

**== End Flashback ==**

"… Then the next day, Mariah, Kevin and Gary came. And we were rescued."

"…" The three of them looked at Kenny silently while, unknown to him, glaring him all the way back to Japan.

"That's it?" Johnny asked in a monotone voice.

"I swear; we didn't go anywhere hear you loot or anything. Please don't kill us!" he cried franticly.

Enrique and Johnny turned a murderous glance to Kevin who raised his hands in defence and looked away, glowering, mumbling something about _wasting time_.

"Please, sir. Can we go now?" Kenny said timidly, eyes still blindfolded.

"Fine …" Johnny said gloomily, "but don't take off the blindfold."

"Y-Yes, sir. Thank you. I –" it seemed that being blindfolded didn't exactly help with Kenny's lost sense of direction. He didn't see the tree that was right beside him, and as he was about to turn to leave, knocked his head against the thick trunk and knocked himself out cold.

Enrique, Johnny and Kevin just looked at him with half-moon eyes.

"What're we going to do about him?"

* * *

**End Part 18.**

I just have to say one thing; the Original Soundtrack of G-Revolution is so great!!

Sorry, I'm too lazy and tired to thank you all personally. It's eleven, and I have just finished more than six thousand words for this chapter. But, you saying that you aren't bored by this story, really makes my day [[sniffles]] I love you all. And next chapter will be more interesting, and will be up in a few days. Till then …

I love you all _SO_ much. You make me like writing even more. [[Hugs and kisses all round]] 


	19. Day Before 2

**Disclaimer: **… [[Pokes]] …

_Just saw episode forty-five of G-Rev, subbed. They all are so fine, even Tyson and Max. Didn't even matter that I didn't understand crud about what they were saying. I want to see episode thirty-six (Tala) and forty-eight (Kai)._

_This is my favourite chapter, by far =D_

**As the Ice Breaks.**

****

**Part 19: Day Before 2.**

* * *

Mr. Dickinson sat quietly in the taxi, lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Kai calling his name.

"Mr. Dickinson?"

"Ah – Huh?" he eyes shone with realization, "Oh, Kai. Forgive me, I dozed off for a moment there." He laughed, but his heart wasn't really into it, Kai sensed it.

"What's the matter?" Kai looked at him interestedly.

"Nothing …" he shook his head, then suddenly looked up at Kai, "Kai, what _do_ you know about Tala?"

"What?" he looked confused at Mr. Dickinson, but at the serious look on his face, he took a deep breath and thought for a moment, "not much. Why?"

"Has he told you anything about his parents?"

"I –" Kai looked hesitant to answer that question.

"Don't worry, I won't reveal this information to anyone else."

Kai nodded. "I've only heard him talk about his mom. He saw her being murdered when he was young, before he was taken to the Abbey."

"What about his father?"

"I don't know. He never mentioned his father. I don't think he even knows himself."

Mr. Dickinson nodded his head.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing." Mr. Dickinson laughed it off, but Kai wasn't content.

"You're lying." Kai narrowed his eyes and looked intently at Mr. Dickinson.

He just looked at Kai. He sighed and turned his gaze to the scenery flashing by. "There is reason to believe that Tala Ivanov, captain of the Russian team, the Demolition Boys' birth name is …" he took a deep breath, "Tala Balkov."

Kai just sat there, staring at Mr. Dickinson, mouth slightly agape. Disbelief shone brightly in his blood-red eyes. "You lie!" he said quietly.

"Kai …" Mr. Dickinson reached over to place a hand on his shoulder but Kai just slapped it away, inching back so he was as far away from the manager as the space of the taxi would allow.

"No … you're lying!" Kai shook his head slowly, refusing to accept what the team's manager had said to him.

"Kai –"

"Shut up!" Kai raised his voice to him, the first time he had ever done that.

Mr. Dickinson looked a little taken a back. He just nodded his head sadly and looked away.

Kai also did the same. He just stared out the window next to him, looking, but not really seeing the trees and people that they passed by on their way back.

_Tala … he must be lying …he has to be._

==****

Mr. Dickinson and Kai had reached the bungalow in silence. The only words spoken between them were just directions given to Kai as to the location of his room.

As the taxi they had been riding, pass by the gates; three figures came sneaking out of the forest. Two were carrying a fourth person and the last one seemed to be towing a bundle of blankets, a few cups of noodles and a steaming kettle.

"Hurry up."

Johnny and Enrique carried Kenny, who was still out cold, back to his room. Kevin, who was trailing behind, took a different route and abandoned them to get to his own room.

They two, not noticing Kevin's departure just yet, put Kenny down on the floor of his room.

Enrique wiped his brow with the back of his hand, "I didn't know you could sweat in such a cold weather."

"Phew!" Johnny pinched his nose shut, "you smell terrible."

Enrique sniffed his armpits and smirked. "Manly smell. The girls go wild for it."

"Wild? I think you mean rabid, as in rabies, the virus!" he huffed and looked around, "hey, where's the green shrimp go to?"

Enrique shrugged his shoulder and turned his attention back to Kenny. "What do we do about him?"

"Just leave him. He'll think it's just a dream anyway," Johnny crossed his arms over his chest and walked out, his blond counter-part following suit soon after, "idiot. He'd never know what hit him."

**–Ten Minutes Later –**

Kenny was aroused from his slumber by a knock at the door. He stood up groggily and went to open the door. "Emily?"

Emily looked around and when satisfied, pushed past him and walked into the room, locking the door behind her. "So, how did it go?"

"Huh?" he shook his head, "oh … that. Exactly as planned." He grinned.

"Good," Emily smirked, "those guys think they're so smart. If they think it's that easy to get information out of us, then they have something coming to them," she smirked, "good thing I ran into you before you got there."

"Yeah." Kenny rubbed his head, still looking a little woozy.

"Are you alright, Kenny?"

"Yeah … just bumped my head against a tree, that's all. Those guys scared the bejesus out of me."

"Right. So what _did_ you tell them?"

"What you told me to tell."

"And the _thing_ that happened between that and the end?"

"Of course I didn't."

"That's good." Emily smiled at him. He blushed and looked away, as did she after awhile. "Well … I'll see you around."

Kenny just nodded; his head still turned away from her and stuttered out. "See you around."

==

"You boys ready for tomorrow?" Mr. Dickinson walked into the living room where the boys were currently lounging around.

"YEAH!!" Tyson pumped up his non-existent muscles. He lay next to Max on the floor near the fireplace.

Rei was curled up on the sofa with Mariah with Lee sitting in deep concentration at the edge of the long sofa. Gary was out of sight, so everyone assumed he was having his nightly snack. Kevin, Enrique and Johnny were in a heated discussion in the far corner over, what looked like a few steaming cups of noodles. Robert sat and the dining table, elegantly sipping his cup of tea while having a conversation with Oliver and Michael. Steve and Eddie were both asleep of the other sofa that sat vertically from where Rei and Mariah were. Emily was probably experimenting in the lab with Judy, Bruce, Mr. Tate and – it seemed – Kenny.

Kai was seated on the windowsill, away from the others. He one leg stretched out as for as it could before reaching the ledge and the other pulled up, his elbow resting on top of it while his left hand sat on his lap. He leaned his head against the window and seemed to be in deep concentration, about Tala no doubt. His face was so close to the glass that it clouded the clear window every time he exhaled.

"Boys," Everyone's attention, sans Kai and obviously Steve's and Eddie's, turned to the voice of Judy, "Tyson, Max and Rei." She smiled and motioned for them to come to her. As the three of them got closer, Emily passed her a black velvet box and grinned at her.

Mr. Tate also walked in. "Boys, the experiment was a success. They are … _alive_!!" he cackled.

"Come now." Judy looked at him disapprovingly. She opened the box slowly, and a bright light rushed out and filled the entire room, even Kai turned his attention at the sudden appearance of the light. As the light disappeared, they saw that the box held three, scientifically enhanced Beyblades.

"Whoa!" Tyson gaped at the new blades.

"Wicked blades, mom." Max's eyes widened at the sight.

"Totally awesome." Rei also looked at them in awe.

"What you are looking at, boys, could quite possibly be, the strongest Beyblades ever created by man-power. Thanks to your dad." Mr. Tate looked proudly at his work.

"Yeah," Emily jumped in, "goodbye common, ordinary Beyblades and hello _Super-Beyblades_."

The three of them looked awed at their newly upgraded Blades.

"We are _so_ ready for tomorrow." Tyson turned a grinning face to Max and Rei.

"With these rad new Blades, we are going to rip those cheating Demolition Boys back to the Stone Age." Rei also grinned.

"Yeah … do you know the roster for tomorrow, Mr. D?" Tyson turned a curious eye to the team manager.

"I'm afraid that Boris has yet to announce his teams choice for the tournament, but one thing you can be sure of is Tala is going to be in the last match." At the mention of Tala, Mr. Dickinson looked over to Kai and managed to catch his eye before Kai broke the contact and turned his attention back to the window.

"I believe it to be a good choice if Tyson goes last." Robert stood up from his seat and walked over to them.

"But what about Rei?" they turned to Oliver. "I mean, didn't Mr. Dickinson say that the doctor had asked him to not exceed the limits of his power?"

"Oli is right," Michael nodded his head from his lunging position on the chair, "you can be sure that those Demolition dudes aren't just going to roll over and hand you the win on a silver platter."

"I have to agree with Michael, and one more thing, it's Oliver, not Oli." He glared at the flamboyant captain of the All-Starz.

"Fine, fine … geez! You and Robbie sure have that pole shoved too high up your –"

"Well … this is quite a predicament we're facing here." Judy interrupted him and held her chin in contemplation.

"How bout this?" Max raised his hand. "I'll go in for the first match, Tyson the second. And if we win, Rei can just forfeit the third match."

"I don't know …" Rei looked a little uncertain about the decision.

"Rei," Mr. Dickinson said exasperatedly, "the doctor clearly said –"

"I know what the doctor said, Mr. D. Doesn't mean I have to like it." He looked disappointed. Mariah came over and put her hands around his waist.

"I think this is the best plan we have so far. What do you think … Kai?" at Mr. Dickinson's question, all eyed turned to the figure of Kai who was still caught up in his own world.

His eyes slowly gazed towards them; they were completely blank, not betraying any emotions, which he could have been feeling at the moment. "I don't know." He said slowly.

"What do you mean by '_I don't know'_?" Tyson blurted out.

Kai just shrugged his shoulders without even looking at him.

"You're the team Captain, Kai. The least you could do is give us some pointers before what could possibly be the biggest matches of our lives." Tyson was beginning to get peeved off by Kai's non-caring attitude.

"Calm down, Tyson." Rei put and hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Chill, Tyson." Max went to stand beside him.

"I won't," he huffed, "he (he pointed to Kai) is the Captain. Just because we're going against his ex-team, which, he had betrayed us for, doesn't give him the right to ignore us like we don't matter."

Kai just stayed in the same position he was in, not hearing, or just simply not caring about what Tyson was saying. Then, his attention perked up when he heard the name Tala mentioned.

"– For all we know, he's shagging that bit of red-headed crumpet –"

"SHUT UP!!" Kai roared, silencing Tyson immediately. He stood up abruptly and glared at Tyson. "You're right, it's not that I don't know, the truth is … I. Don't. Care." He glared menacingly at Tyson one last time, before storming out and slamming the door behind him.

"Tyson," Mr. Dickinson shook his head in dismay, "that wasn't a nice thing to say."

"He's right, Tyson." Rei looked at him.

"What? You're taking his side?" Tyson said hysterically.

"We're not taking anyone's side. You're being paranoid." Rei sighed. The other people in the room stayed silent, watching the scene unfolding in front of them. Kai's shout had awaken Steve and Eddie, and they were also listening intently.

"Am I? Sure, he's the almighty Captain and all, but he's also an ex-member of the Demolition Boys. Who knows which side he'll be on once –" he imitated Kai's voice, " – _Tala gazes into his eyes_."

"That's low, Tyson, and you know it." Rei was the only one speaking. Max and Kenny had decided that this wasn't a good time for them to interfere, no matter that they were part of the team as well.

"What's low, is abandoning your team in the middle of the most important tournament."

"You said it yourself that he was forgiven for that."

"Yeah …" Tyson seemed at a loss of words, "well … Kai's a jerk! And I have better things to do then stand here arguing about him!" he turned his heel and stomped off.

Max just looked at Tyson, then back at Rei. He shook his head and followed Tyson.

The other people also left the room before long, in the end, only Rei and Mr. Dickinson was left.

Mr. Dickinson sighed. "Don't blame, Kai. He has many things on his mind."

"I'm not." said Rei as-a-matter-of-factly and took a seat on the chair.

"I'm not implying anything, Rei. But I won't deny my curiosity as to _why_ you're not mad at Kai." He took a seat opposite Rei.

Rei thought for a moment, before answering that question. "Well … I don't know. It's just … I understand more about Kai than he expects me too. I know he's had a bad past, that's why he's so distant from us. And … whatever he says, mean or not, I'm sure he has a reason for saying it." Rei looked fixatedly at the floor.

Mr. Dickinson looked shocked, and yet … impressed at Rei almost precise judgment of Kai. He was almost lost in his thoughts about the boy in question, when a voice interrupted him.

"What about you, Mr. Dickinson?"

"Pardon?"

"About Kai," Rei looked at him with wide, golden eyes, "you seem worried about him. Is there something wrong?"

Mr. Dickinson raised his eyebrows. Rei was truly the most observant young person he had ever met. He smiled sadly. "Its just … new discoveries have come up, and I don't know what to make of them."

"What do you mean?"

Mr. Dickinson contemplated whether to tell Rei about the unexpected findings he had uncovered about Tala, but decided against it. "Yesterday, I was having a conversation with Kai, and … at the back of his neck –"

"There was a scar." Rei finished the sentence for him.

"How did you know?" the manager was flabbergasted, to say the least.

"I saw it a couple of times. You know … sometimes I'd go to get a glass of water, and Kai wasn't wearing his scarf, I noticed it. I asked him about it once, he just waved off the question, so I didn't ask again."

"Why didn't you mention it before?"

"I wanted to, but sometimes I'd forget, and when I do remember … I just thought that it was Kai's business, and I had no right to butt in."

"That's very decent of you, Rei. It makes me proud." He smiled at the raven-haired teen before him.

Rei just nodded his head. "And you know the strangest thing about it?"

"No …"

He looked towards the window. "The other day … at the Abbey. I could have sworn that I saw the exact same scar on Tala's neck."

==

"Tomorrow, the world will bow before the unconstrained power of Biovolt Corporation." Boris stood on a podium, facing the three members of the Demolition Boys. Their redheaded Captain was noticeably absent. "Tomorrow, you will show the world the true form of power. Tomorrow, you will strike fear into the hearts of the people. They will forever remember and cower in fright of the name … _Demolition Boys_."

"Yes, Sir!" The three of them stood straight, right arm tight by their sides and the right stretched straight in front.

"Very good. You may continue on with your training."

"Thank you, sir." Boris nodded and turned his head away as the left.

"Ceh! Undecided fool." Bryan whispered under his breath as they walked out, much to the amusement of the other two.

"Bring him." Boris ordered as the three of them disappeared behind the gigantic door.

A few minutes later, two guards emerged, a figure following obediently behind them.

"Yes …" he folded his hands, "Young Tala … how are you feeling?"

"Fine, sir." He said in a clear voice. His icy-blue orbs seemed to be missing their usual glow, and his face stern.

"Excellent," Boris nodded and walked towards him, "are you ready for the tournament?"

"Yes, sir." Tala answered in a monotone voice. His attention stayed straight ahead, not looking at Boris, but on an invisible spot near the wall.

"What is your purpose in this tournament?" Boris circled him like a vulture.

"To win, sir!"

"And who is Kai?"

"My enemy, sir."

"Very good indeed," Boris smirked and nodded his head in approval, "and what will you do when faced with those meddling kids?"

"Destroy them, sir." Tala's eyes burned with determination, and for a second, a flash of light, almost like a fire, passed through them.

Boris motioned for one of the two guards, who was holding a black box to come forwards. He took the box from the guard and presented it to Tala. "Here, a reward for your efforts."

Tala opened the box carefully, and took the midnight black blade from the inside.

"Now, you and you new blade will be unstoppable. You will destroy those who stand in the way of your win, and your cause … Biovolts' cause."

Tala smirked maliciously. "They will tremble in fear of me and the power of my bit-beast … _Black Wolborg!"_

* * *

**End Part 19.**

****

Guess what? … It's tournament time!! =D

Heh! I just made Boris into a Hitler character.

Thanks to:

**MasterFranny**: I dislike Kenny too, but … lets just say its filler. Yes, poor Tala, but I have a reason for making him Boris' son … it's not by freewill, that much you should know T.T

**Syaoran-Lover**: I don't like Kenny and Emily much either, but that part … lets just say it's Kenny's last chance in the limelight. In the future, the kitchen refrigerator will have a bigger role than him. And Tala … what part of Tala isn't interesting? Thanks for mistake picking. My keyboards tends to get stuck at the random-est time XD

**Jirachi**: Glad you liked it. And about Tala's mom … yes … she's dead. I wrote a little part of it in the beginning of chapter twelve, _Demolishing Friendship 2_. Hmm … lets just see how fate puts it, ne, about your birthday thing.

**x-Shadow-x**: Thanks for the A. _Flaming Eyeball_ came from the LoTR, and I thought it fit Johnny's fiery hair. _Monkey-Bone_, the movie, a hyper monkey, just like Kevin and … Enrique … _Don Juan_, the ladies man. Seems that Kenny got more to his name here, ne? I heard Tala's Japanese voice … even dreamier!!

**Moon Comix**: _A Change of Heart_ is on Temporary Hiatus. I'll update it as soon as I can. Thanks for reading it.

**Fallen Phoenix**: I don't know about the dream-communicating thing yet, but everything's a possibility, right?

And to all … Thank You! [[Glomps]]


	20. Watery Grudge

**Disclaimer**: … [[Glomp]] …

_This story will not be Yaoi. Kai-Lovr's review got me thinking, but in the end, I decided to make this just a friendship. Though, there are mild Shounen-Ai hints in this chapter. What can I say? I'm obsessed._

**As the Ice Breaks.**

****

**Part 20: Match 1: Watery Grudge.**

**"Bold." –** Commentary by Brad and AJ.

**

* * *

"Another day, another tournament, isn't it, AJ."**

**"It sure is, Brad."**

The duo commenter for Beyblade said enthusiastically as they sat in their booth at the top of the stadium.

**"Welcome, one and all. I'm Brad Best –"**

**"- And AJ Topper here, to make your Beyblade watching days, an ever more pleasant event."**

**"Gee, thanks AJ. You just stole my thunder."**

**"Sorry, Brad. I'm just so stoked to be here at the world-renowned Moscow Stadium watching what could possibly be the most heart-stopping matches to come."**

**"No need to hark over it too much, AJ. We were just here last year."**

**"Oh yeah, I forgot. I guess the anticipation of the main event is waddling with my brain a little too much."**

**"Waddling? Are you wearing those pair of ducky underpants you love so much?"**

**"Don't blame me, Brad, they're my lucky pants. They helped me win first prize in the bean-eating contest in college. I haven't washed them since."**

**"Phew, AJ! And here I thought the Jazzman was in serious need of a new deodorant."**

**"Whoa! And teams are in da' house!" **

**"I guess you're right. Wow! Looks at that intense concentration coming from the defending champions, the Demolition Boys."**

**"Feel that heat." **

**"I feel the same heat emitted from the Underdog team, AJ, the Bladebreakers. Once thought to be a brand of soap, now one of the teams hinted to be able to over throw the champion Russian team."**

**"Do you think they'll be able to achieve what many have failed to do before?"**

**"I honestly don't know, AJ. But I do know this; Tyson seems to have lost a few pounds. I have to ask him his secret. The shirts in my cupboard are starting to get a little stretched around the waist, if you know what I mean."**

**"I'm afraid I don't, Brad. I myself pride myself on doing five hundred sit-ups in the mornings."**

**"Yeah … right …"**

==

"Ladies and gentlemen, and children of all ages" DJ Jazzman said enthusiastically, "welcome. This is the moment you've all been waiting for; the final game of the world championships."

The crowds cheered and jumped up and down, obviously ecstatic to be attending the tournament.

A particular dyed-redhead, who was holding up a banner with a big picture of Tala, was seen celebrating along with the crowd.

"And who will be victorious? Will it be the Bladebreakers, or the Demolition Boys? Everyday, one game of three sets will be played by a member of each team. The Beyblader who wins two out of three sets takes that game. And the team that takes two out of three games; captures the world championship."

The other teams could bee seen sitting in their respective seats in the front row. They too eagerly were awaiting the start of the tournament."

Mr. Dickinson, Mr. Granger and Bruce, were sitting near the Bladebreakers booth, cheering them on, Mr. Granger somewhat, louder than the other two.

"Go Tyson!! Bladebreakers rule!!" He waved his arms wildly in the air, while the wooden katana was surprisingly absent.

Suddenly, a figure approached them from behind.

"Well, well, well. It's been a long time."

Mr. Dickinson turned around, and came face to face for the first time in a long time, with his ex-best friend. He stood up and walked towards him.

"So it's you, Voltaire. Still up to your old tricks, I see."

Voltaire just huffed. "I'm glad to see you here, Dickinson. Now, you will see my greatest triumph," he laughed.

"I think you underestimate the power of these kids."

He cackled. "You've always amused me, Dickinson. I must go now." He gave Mr. Dickinson and his acquaintances one sparring glance before walking away.

"So that's Voltaire?" Mr. Granger stood up, "he is one, crude dude."

"Yeah, and very dangerous." Bruce added. He had heard rumors about the infamous Voltaire Hiwatari, and none of them sounded very nice.

"Humph! Dangerous or not, he's the one the boys really have to beat." Mr. Granger looked at Voltaire, before turning his attention back to the Bladebreakers.

"This is it, guys, the World Championships," Tyson spoke as he stood among his teammates, except Kai, who stood apart from them, "we've made it this far, and there is no way we're going out without a fight."

"You can say that again." Rei nodded his head.

"This is it, guys, the Wo –"

"It just a figure of speech, Tyson." He punched the grinning Tyson playfully on the shoulder.

Tyson looked away from Rei and at Kai. His grin disappeared as he remembered the incident that happened between him and Kai the day before. He broke apart from the meeting they were having and made his way towards Kai.

"Hey, Kai." Tyson approached him with caution.

Kai just looked up when he heard the voice. He stared at Tyson for a few minutes and then looked away without saying a word.

"Kai … I just wanted to apologize …" he shifted his feet nervously, "what I said, I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated. I know now that Tala is probably your friend, and I shouldn't have said what I did. It was wrong at me."

Kai looked shocked at his teammates sudden apology. He smiled sadly. "It's fine."

Tyson looked up to Kai's indifferent face. "Really?"

"Yeah." Kai nodded his head.

He smiled broadly and held out his hand. "Friends?"

"Sure." Kai reached out and grabbed his hand.

"So …" Tyson tried to start a new conversation with him, "what's up with Tala?" he looked towards the Demolition Boys who were getting a pep talk from Boris.

"I don't know." He answered, recalling their encounter earlier that day.

== **Flashback** ==

_"WOOT! Bladebreakers are number one!" Tyson held both his hands up in peace signs._

_The rest of his team looked on, bemused at his antics. Kai stood next to them, his attention focused on a invisible spot on the wall._

_They were pretty shocked to see a whole flock of people standing outside in the cold to greet them. Tyson was over himself in glee. _

_"Have you guys noticed?" Max started, "Tyson's head has become bigger in just five minutes."_

_The two others just laughed at his comment._

_"Can you believe this?" Tyson jogged up to them, panting, "they're our Fan Club!"_

_"We see that." Rei snickered._

_"Well, well, well."_

_The five of them turned to the voice of the Abbey director._

_"Boris!" Kai narrowed his eyes threateningly._

_"Young Kai," Boris' eyes widened slightly, "I have to say that it is a surprise to see you up and about. Are you blading today?" he smirked, "I do hope so. There is someone here who's 'dying' to battle you."_

_Kai let out a deep growl._

_"Drop dead, Boris," Rei stood in front of Kai, "can't you just take a hint?"_

_"It's none of your business whether Kai battles or not."_

_"Yeah," Tyson joined him, "Kai wants nothing to do with you or your stinking Abbey."_ _"I beg to differ, boy. In my opinion, Kai does wants something to do with a certain 'member' of the Abbey."_

"Why don't you go to hell, Boris?" Kai pushed passed Rei and Max. He raised himself to his true height and stared Boris straight in the eyes.

_"Now, now," he held his hand up in defense, "I'm just here to introduce you to your opponents and," he looked back at Kai, "friends …- Boys!" he called out to the back._

_Four figures jumped off the balcony and landed in front of Boris._

_"Here," he motioned to the tallest member, "Spencer," he pointed to the lilac haired one, "Bryan, and I presume you've met Ian and Tala?" _

_The four fearless Demolition Boys stared at their opponents, intently. _

_Bryan's eyes narrowed further as his gaze passed upon the raven-haired Neko-jin. His eyes turned to the shortest member of the team and back at Rei. 'Damn cats and noses!' he thought, 'he'll pay for my hell.' He glared heatedly at Rei, who was oblivious to the aura of hate that was coming off of Bryan._

_Kai was oblivious to the happenings around him. His eyes were fixed intently on Tala, who just stared back at him coolly without a hint of recognition in his eyes._

_Tala broke the contact when Boris whispered something into his ear. He smirked and walked forward. He stopped a few inches in front of Kai._

_"Kai." Max was about to get between Tala and Kai but was prevented when Kai held his arm out, halting him._

_"Tala?" Kai raised an eyebrow at the smirking face of his friend._

_"Kai," he grinned evilly, "long time no see, eh?"_

_"What's the matter with you?"_

_"The matter? Nothing. In fact, I feel better than I have ever been," he rolled his hand into a fist, "this power … it could have been yours if you hadn't abandoned us for these fools." _

_"Tala -" _

_"You're not competing in the tournament, Kai?" he looked blankly at the ex-Demolition Boy, " Too bad. I would have liked to be the one to teach the traitor a lesson. You'd better thank your lucky stars, Kai, that you won't be the one on the receiving end of my unlimited power."_

_Kai's eyes were wide in disbelief at his friends' sudden change in attitude. Around him, the Bladebreakers could only look on, shocked at the fact that for once, their fearless leader was actually speechless._

_"Come, Tala. Let us not delay them any longer." Boris smirked and walked off, the rest of the Demolition Boys following suit. _

_Tala stayed back for a while longer. He turned his attention back to Kai, smirking, he leaned in and whispered something inaudible into Kai's ear. Kai's eyes became wide for a second. When Tala pulled back, his lips still curled into a smirk, Kai gave him a short withering look._

_"If that's how you want it." Kai looked away from him, and with his attention on the floor, he walked away from the redhead._

_Tala then turned on his heel and walked in the direction where Boris had disappeared._

_"What happened?" Rei looked at the rest for an answer, but they just shrugged._

== **End Flashback **==

"Yo, guys," Rei waved to them, "the match's about to start."

"C'mon, Kai." Tyson nudged his head in the direction of the others.

Kai nodded his head. He looked one last time at Tala's back, and pushed himself off the wall, following Tyson.

==

"Are you ready for the first match?" Jazzman said to the crowd, which just yelled back in agreement. "Well then, since the crowd has spoken, will the first two opponent please step up to the dish!"

"This is it, Max," Tyson put a hand on his shoulder, "good luck, Maxie."

"Yeah." Kenny stood next to him.

"Go get 'em, Max." Rei put his hand on Max's other shoulder.

"I won't let you down, guys." He stood up and started towards the dish, but was called back by Kai's voice. "Yeah, Kai."

"Be careful, Max. Your opponent also controls the element of water, so you two should be pretty evenly matched. Just remember, don't get too confident. The Demolition Boys are not a team to be reckoned with. Don't rush and don't hesitate at _any_ point of the match, if you see an opening, go for it."

"I will," he smiled, "thanks for the advice, Kai. I'll do my best."

Kai nodded his head, allowing Max to walk to the dish where his burly opponent was waiting.

**"Wow! Looking at these stats. AJ, you can almost be guaranteed one hell of a watery grudge match. And like my dear mother - may she rest in peace - always told me 'Prepare an umbrella for before it rains'. I'm sure you're regretting making fun of me for it all these years."**

**"Sorry to heard that, Brad. I didn't know your mother was deceased."**

**"Whoever said that? I'm just saying that I hope she's getting a good rest. She didn't sleep a wink last night."**

"Okay the, the crowd is growing restless, so let us get on with this match," Jazzman stood on the rail of the balcony he was on, "representing the underdog team, the Bladebreakers, is the forever cheerful, _Max_!"

The crowd gave a big cheer at the mention of his name.

"Wow … I guess I'm pretty popular." He grinned widely.

"And representing the defending champions, the Demolition Boys, the tall and brawny, _Spencer_!"

At the mention, the crowd gave an even bigger cheering.

"Okay then. Lets get it on! Players, ready?"

Both of them nodded, eyes still fixed on each other.

"Okay then, prepare your blades," he raised his hand high in the air, "three, two, one, LET IT RIP!!"

Both opponents launched their blades into the prepared dish. It was a perfect replica of a little fishing village, complete with a pool of water placed in the middle, between the rows of buildings that circled it.

Draciel and Seaborg went head to head causing sparks to fly, as neither of them were willing to budge an inch.

"Hold him, Draciel." Max shouted to his green blade.

"Seaborg!!" Spencer called to his blade, which surprisingly backed down a little, allowing Max the chance he needed.

"Go, Draciel. WAVE GHETTO!!" he called out his mighty Genbu bit-beast.

Draciel burst out of the blade in a flash of purple. He called up a powerful wave and slammed itself into Spencer's blade, causing it to go flying into the water.

"Yeah!" Tyson punched the air with his fist, "I knew Maxie could do it."

"It isn't over." Kai mumbled, catching the attention of his teammates.

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch."

Max looked intently at the rippling part of the water where Spencer's blade had sunk in. _Something's not right. _He thought. And not two second after he said it, the water started to spin, like the inside of a washing machine put on spin dry. With the force of a watery tornado, it raised up till it almost reached the ceiling.

"Seaborg!!" Spencer called out his bit-beast.

Just as Max's beast did a few minutes ago, Seaborg burst out of his blade. The gigantic whale bit-beast awed the entire stadium with its size.

"Whoa!" Max could only gape at the sight, "I've never seen a bit-beast that huge before."

"VODA IMPACT!!"

Like a general leading his army, Seaborg attacked Draciel. The enormous tidal wave behind him causing rain like splashes all over the spectators. The two blades collided, water smashing it water. It flooded the entire dish and when the water dried, a winner was announced.

"And the winner of the first match … _Spencer_!"

**"Whoa! Good thing I had my umbrella, aye, AJ?"**

**"Sure thing …"** he sounded a little sulky.

Max sighed and walked forward to collect his blade.

"That was close, Max." Tyson said as he walked over to them.

"But not close enough." He answered sadly.

"You'll get him back next match, Max. We believe in you."

Max looked up to the sincere faces of his teammates; even Kai had a positive look in his face,

"Yeah! He's going down in round two!"

"The next match will start in thirty minutes. So, now it the time to fill those stomachs and empty those bladders." Jazzman announced.

* * *

**End Part 20. **

I'm not that good with blading scenes. Next chapter – Kai confronts Tala. Second and third match and the conspiracy deepen. So … Review!! XD

**One** – _Black Wolborg is my creation_.

**Two** – _Glomp is a tackle while hugging thing_.

One question: Who do you think will win the first session?

Thanks to all the reviewers.

[[Glomp]]


	21. Watery Grave

**Disclaimer**: ... [[Yawn]] ...

_Mild shounen-ai hint in this chapter._

___And another thing I thought you'd like to know. This story is nearing an end. Might be about four or five chapters left. So …_

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Part 21: Match 1: Watery Grave**

"**Bold."** – Commentary by Brad and AJ.

* * *

Max, Rei and Tyson went back to their locker room to talk over a few strategies. Kai and excused himself in saying that he needed to use the bathroom and left.

He walked down the deserted hallways in the direction of the Demolition Boys locker room. He was positive that Boris wouldn't be there; he was probably calling Kai's grandfather to inform him of the results.

Kai closed in the wooden door that had a sign saying Demolition Boys; he stopped in front of it, hesitating whether to go it or not. After a few minutes of contemplating he pushed open the door and walked in. The room was barren, but Kai could feel another presence there with him.

"I know you're there."

A chuckling sound was heard. "I see you're still as sharp as ever, Kai." Tala stepped out of the shadows, his fiery red hair illuminating the dark room.

"I see you're still as cocky as ever." Kai glared at him.

"Yes ... that's something that sticks after living with Boris for so long. So ... Kai ..." Tala smirked and sauntered over to Kai, "I see living in Japan for sometime has done wonders for you complexion." He trailed Kai's jaw with the back of his hand.

With his glare never leaving Tala, he grabbed the front of Tala's orange suit, twirled him around and slammed him hard into the lockers.

"Oww ..." he shut one eye in pain and glared at Kai who still had a hold on his jump suit.

They stood in the same position for a while, eyes never leaving the others.

"Tala ..." Kai said, and flicker of a smile passed over his face, "I always knew you were a good actor."

Tala snickered. "Of course. This is me you're talking too. By the way, you can let go now."

"Oh." Kai looked at his hands still firmly gripping Tala's clothes and let go abruptly.

"You didn't have to be so harsh, Kai." He winched and rubbed his sore back.

"Sorry." Kai said simply.

"I'm sure you are," Tala glared at him, "I'm not one of your hard-boned teammates, you know? I bruise easily."

Kai snorted. "Keep telling yourself that, red."

"I do because it's true. Of course, what would you know about bruising anyway."

"Pansy."

"Shut up, Kai."

"You're horny ... you know that?"

"What?" Tala said innocently.

"You were flirting, again. I'm not about to become one of your conquests."

"Yeah ... now!" he said as-a-matter-of factly, "in the future ... we don't know."

"Tala." He said warningly.

"Okay, okay. I was just kidding," he smirked, "no need to get so tetchy," he folded his arms over his chest. "Can you even blame me? Living with a few hundred boys for so long is bound to screw up one guys' sexual preference."

"Humph! Excuses, excuses." Kai shook his head mockingly.

Tala returned his smirk with a grin.

"So ... what did Boris do this time?"

"Oh ... the usual. Experimenting ... hypnotizing ... forced to watch Oprah reruns for ten times in a row."

"You're kidding about the last one ... aren't you?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

Tala just sighed. "Yes I am ... it was actually Dr. Phil, not Oprah."

Kai just snorted in laughter at the sour look on his face.

"It's not funny," he looked irritably at Kai. Suddenly he became serious and looked directly at his friend, "Kai."

"Yeah ..."

"I think there's something you should know ..." he looked away regretfully, "about the chips."

"What about them?" his eyes narrowed.

"Boris, he ... I ..." he sighed, "mine's been activated."

"What!" Kai looked shocked at Tala.

"You have to be careful. Boris is trying to find away to activate yours too. And this time ... he won't be lenient."

Kai nodded his head in understanding. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," he smiled, "you should be more worried about yourself."

"Stop saying that, Tala. You're in more trouble that I am." He grabbed Tala by his shoulders.

Tala tried to suppress a winch, but Kai noticed it.

"What's the matter?" he looked worriedly at his long time friend.

"It's nothing," he pried Kai hands off of his shoulders, but Kai grabbed hold tighter. This time it was obvious that Tala was in pain, because he had accidentally let out a hiss.

"_What's the matter_?" Kai said it this time more firmly, "is it the chip?"

"I ..." Tala looked away quietly.

Kai took a deep breath and used one of his hands to pull down the collar of Tala's suit. He gasped at the sight of the redhead's neck.

It was completely black and blue.

"Tala!" he exclaimed in shock, "what happened to your neck?" he gaped at all the lacerations that marred his once perfect skin.

He pushed Kai's hand slowly away and pulled his collar back up. "It's nothing." He said quietly.

"Don't lie to me!" Kai said a little more viciously that he had meant, "Boris did this. I want to know how!"

Tala had his back to Kai and was leaning against the lockers, his head bowed. "Bl ... org ..." he whispered to quietly even for the ears of Kai.

"What?"

"Black Wolborg."

"What's Black Wolborg?"

"This." Tala reached a hand into his pockets and pulled out a black and blue blade. It's bit-chip, bearing the picture of a ferocious looking black wolf.

"This blade injured you?"

Tala shook his head. "No ... the bit-beast ... it's too powerful to control."

"Oh Tala," Kai shook his head sadly, "why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not as bad as it looks, really." He was lying through his teeth.

"Tala. Please don't lie to me ... I'm your friend."

"I know ..." Tala's voice shook with suppressed emotions. He was staring at the floor, a single tear rolling slowly down his face. His back still to Kai, but Kai knew that he was crying.

He stepped forward and circled his arms around Tala. He pulled Tala slowly towards him so that Tala's back was against his chest. "It's okay, Tala ... everything will be alright."

Tala sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Thanks, Kai," he slowly pulled away from Kai's embrace and turned to face him, "we should get back. The second match is about to start."

"I guess you're right. How are you feeling, Tal?"

"Better ... thank you."

"It's no problem. What are friends for?" Kai gave him a rare smile, which he returned, albeit weakly.

Tala walked pass Kai when he grabbed his arm.

"Remember ... we're friends."

Tala nodded his head. "I know ... I'll tell you everything ... next time."

"Okay." Kai let go of his arm and the both made their way back to the arena.

The both of them didn't notice a little red light that kept blinking from the corner of the room.

_So ... young Tala is making a fool of me, is he?_ Boris looked angrily at the screen in front of him. _He will pay for his insolence, and Kai will fall along with him._

"It's time for the second match of the day, Max of the Bladebreakers versus Spencer of the Demolition Boys. Everyone ready with their raincoats? I know I am!" DJ Jazzman stood on his usual balcony clad in a bright yellow raincoat.

"Make us proud, Maxie." Tyson slapped him across the back.

"This time, I won't let you guys down." Max gave them a thumbs up.

"We know you won't." Rei smiled at him.

"Good luck, Max." Kai stood next to him.

"Players, take your positions." Jazzman shouted.

"**Got your swimming clothes on, AJ? Cause I predict this is going to be one humdinger of a match."**

"**Of course, Brad. You know what they say, fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on the other guy."**

"Three, two, one – LET IT RIP!"

"Go, Draciel!"

"Seaborg!"

The two blades went head to head, neither one giving the other any space to attack.

"You should have given up when you had the chance, kid. I will destroy you." Spencer smirked.

"This time, it won't be so easy. Draciel!"

Draciel's green blade started glowing with a bright purple light.

"Seaborg!" Spencer called out to his bit-beast. The huge whale bit rose out of its blade. "Wave Impact!"

"Oh no!" Max gaped at the power of his opponents' beast.

"Relax, Max."

He turned to the voice of Kai. Max took a deep breath and nodded in understanding.

"Draciel," he instructed to his blade. Draciel too burst out his blade as Seaborg's attack came closer. "FORTRESS DEFENSE!!"

Within a few seconds, Draciel was completely overwhelmed by Seaborg's powerful move and disappeared in the tidal wave of water.

"**Holy guacamole, Brad, both blades went down faster than the Titanic."**

"**By the looks of it, things aren't exactly going Max's direction."**

"Wow! The awesome powers of both bit-beasts have completely flooded the dish. Who will emerge victorious?" Jazzman paid close attention to the match.

"Don't give up, Max." Judy covered her mouth his her hand and she surveyed her son's match from her seat with the All-Starz.

"Go, Max!" Michael cheered his fellow American on.

Slowly, the water began to drain. And much to everyone's astonishment –

"Max has managed to hold on!!" Jazzman yelled in excitement.

"**How did he do it? Everyone thought he would have already been swimming with the fishes."**

"**Sheer determination, Brad."**

"GO, MAX!" Tyson jumped up in the air, "You can beat this chump!"

"W-What?" Spencer looked shocked that his attack had been stopped.

"Okay, Draciel. It's time to win this match," he used his opponents sudden distraction to his advantage. "WAVE GHETTO!!"

Draciel sped towards Seaborg with the force of a tsunami. Before Spencer even realized what had happened, Seaborg flew out of the dish and missed his face my a few inches.

"And the winner of the second match ... _MAX_!"

"YEAH!!" Max punched his fist into the air. "I did it!" He almost toppled over when Tyson came flying out of nowhere and tackled him.

"Knew you could do it, Max!"

"And that ends round two. With both side tied at one a piece, all will be determined in the third and final match. So now is the time to refill those snack bags ... the final round isn't going to be a doozie."

"WOOT!!" Tyson said loudly from the confines of their locker room. "Max totally kicked some Seaborg ass!"

"That was an awesome match, Max." Rei said proudly.

"Thanks, you guys ... and Kai," he turned to his team, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Don't get too confident. There's still to match to go, and everything's depending on this one," Kai looked at Max, "don't lose your concentration."

"I won't." he smiled.

"Anyway, to celebrate the second match win," he held out a lollypop, "for you."

Max laughed. "Thanks, Tyson."

"That was the most embarrassing match I have ever seen," Boris glared at Spencer, "have I taught you nothing?"

"No, sir." He stood stiffly in front of the raging Boris.

"Then why are we not celebrating a first session victory?"

"Because I was careless, sir. It won't happen again."

"You had better make sure of that. You know the punishment for losers, do you not?"

Spencer gulped nervously. "Yes, sir."

Boris turned on his heel and stomped off, obviously to contact Voltaire.

The other three were sitting to the side, careful not to get in the way of Boris' temper.

"That guy sure has some temper tantrum, doesn't he?" Ian was sitting on one of the plastic chairs.

"Purple headed freaks always like the sound of their own voice." Bryan sat on the chair opposing him, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed.

Ian snorted in laughter. "You do realize that lilac is a form of purple too, right?"

Bryan's eyebrow twitched in irritation. He cracked open one eye and glared at his short teammate. "What was that?"

"Eh ... nothing." He answered hurriedly.

"You okay, Tal?" Spencer walked over to the two seated at the table. He noticed the redheaded captain slouching on the bench, his head bowed and rubbing the back of his neck. Tala didn't seem to hear him, so he called again.

"Huh?" Tala turned one eye to them.

"You all right?"

"Oh ..." he turned his head away, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Now drop it!"

"Fine."

The Bladebreakers were sitting in their locker room, discussing possible strategies, when the door burst open, and a small redhead bounced in.

"You were so awesome!!" he had stars in his eyes. "I think I have another Idol I'll look up to!!"

"Good to see you too, Sacha." The two of them sweatdropped.

"Who's the kid?" Rei asked. Kai and Kenny also nodded, feeling lost.

"Oh," Tyson raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah! You haven't met him yet. This is Sacha. He's probably the biggest Tala fan I've ever met." He turned to Sacha, "these are Max and my teammates. Rei, Ken ... hey ... you listening to me?" he waved his hand in front of Sacha's dreamy face. "You in there?"

"Oh ... my ... god," he pointed, "you're – you are ..." he looked in the verge of collapsing, "_KAI_!" Sacha grasped his chest, looking like he was about to hyperventilate. "I'm meeting Kai! I can't believe it ..." he had tears in his eyes, while mumbling under his breath, not unheard by the Bladebreakers. "Tala ... Bladebreakers ... bladers ... Kai!! If a lightning would strike me right now, I'd die a happy kid."

They just sweatdropped at his enthusiasm.

"I have to go," he cried into his sleeve, "I'm so happy." He turned on his heel and ran out the door. Leaving half-moon eyes to stare back at his retreating form.

"Strange kid." Kai mumbled.

_God. Kill me now, so that I can cherish this moment forever. _He continued his running, not realizing someone was coming from the other way. They collided and Sacha fell back on his butt.

"Sorry." He looked up to the scary goggles worn by the Abbey director.

"Watch where you're going." He wiped the non-existent dust off of his clothes. "Hmm ..." he took in Sacha appearance, "interesting hair, you have there, boy. The same colour as a certain someone I'm familiar with."

"Tala," he sobbed harder, "I'm so extremely happy right now, I have to leave. I'm sorry again, sir." He continued with his running.

Boris stared at Sacha. He smirked suddenly, and continued on his way.

"The third, and final match of the day. This will determine the winner of the first bout of the World Championship. Players, take your position. Three ... two ... one – LET IT RIP!!"

"It won't be so easy this time, blondie."

"Right back at ya'." Determination shone brightly in Max eyes. _I'm going to win this match_.

The match went on for ten minutes, neither one getting a chance to attack the other.

_This can't go on for much longer. I have to do something. _Max wracked his brain for a plan. Just like a light bulb turning one, he figured out a way to defeat the Demolition boy. _Here goes everything._

"Draciel! Retreat!" he shouted to his bit-beast, much to the astonishment of those around him.

"Retreat? What is that boy planning?" Robert studied the blonde haired Bladebreaker with an interested eye.

"**Did I hear that right, AJ? Retreat?"**

"**Apparently, Brad. I'm sure young Max has a trick or two up his sleeve."**

"**I sure hope so, for his sake."**

"Scared, kid?" Spencer smirked at the retreating blade.

"Yes I am." Max grinned.

"What?"

Max's blade started spinning further away from Seaborg. For a few minutes, it seemed like a game of cat and mouse. _It's now or never._ "Draciel!" the purple Genbu, rose out of its blade in a brilliant colour. "WAVE GHETTO!" It did a sudden one eighty degrees turn and headed straight towards Seaborg.

"Seaborg. VODA IMPACT!" his blade too rushed towards Draciel.

The two collided, splashing water all over their teammates and the spectators.

"Is it over?" Jazzman opened his eyes and surveyed the battle. "Yes it is! And the winner of the second match ... _Spencer_! So this concludes the first session of the World Championships. Stay tuned folks, tomorrow, same time, same place."

The crowd seemed speechless, but after coming to a realization, they cheered on both the winner and his opponent.

Max looked disappointedly at his blade that lay motionless at the bottom of the now empty pool. Spencer's blade was still spinning, albeit a little wobbly. He walked quietly forward to get his blade, as did Spencer.

"Good match, kid."

Max's eyes became wide when he heard Spencer whispering the word to him, and only him. He just nodded his head and walked back to his teammates, but not without a chant ... for him.

The crowd, obviously pleased at the battle that had taken place, expressed their enjoyment by chanting both Max's and Spencer's name.

"Sorry, guys."

"It's okay, Max," Tyson circled his arm around Max's shoulder, "I win one back, next match."

"But then, what about Rei?" Kenny squeaked.

"Hey you!"

The four of them turned to the unfamiliar voice, and came face to face with Bryan.

"Umm ... can we help you?"

He looked directly at Rei. "You and me, tomorrow!" He ordered and stomped off without waiting for an answer.

The five of them stared at his back, before looking at Rei.

"What was that?" Tyson asked him.

"I don't know ... I think he wants to battle me." Rei answered somewhat bewildered at his attitude.

"Do you even know him?" Max raised his eyebrows.

"Err ..."

Silently, Kai snickered. _I guess Tala was right. _He looked towards the boy in question. _Hang on, Tala. I'm going to help you ... one way or another._

Tala gave Kai a last shadow of a smile, before he and the other Demolition Boys followed Boris out of the arena.

Boris stood at the exit where all the all the people were piling out. He caught sight of a particular redhead and pulled him to the side.

"Boy." He glared down at him.

"Sir ... if this is because of just now, I'm sorry. I-"

"Silence, boy. I just wanted to enquire if you wanted an up close meeting with the Demolition Boys?"

"Wha –? Yes ... I do!" he said excitedly.

"Very well. Follow me." He smirked and beckoned Sacha to follow him. _Yes ... very good indeed_. He chuckled as the both he and Sacha disappeared behind the corner.

* * *

**End Part 20. **

Next chapter: Match two! Till then ... Review!! XD

_Jouka: Yes, Wolborg still exists. Kai has it._

_SyaoranLover: No, there won't be one chapter per match. Originally, this was one chapter, but it was too long, and no, this won't be Yaoi. I do love Tala/Kai, but like you said, Yaoi fics are a dime a dozen, so this won't be one of the dozen. There will be a few flirting things, but nothing too serious XD_

_MasterFranny: No Yaoi. But they are close friends ... Tala even tries to hit on Kai. Kay? =D And about the beta thing ... I don't really know 'that' many people per say. But I could beta for you if you want._

Thanks to all the other reviewers.

So, thank you all very much. [[Glomp]]


	22. Wicked Winds

**Disclaimer**: Nope ...

_**Note: Second half is rewritten and expanded. So it's best to be reread too.**_

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Part 22: Match 2: Wicked Winds.**

"**Bold." **– Commentary by AJ and Brad.

* * *

"**Yesterday's whale of a match ended with young Max going home the loser."**

"**The Demolition Boys totally dominated the first session of the World Championships here in Russia, Brad."**

"**You can say that again, AJ. The Bladebreakers are officially up a creek without a paddle in this tournament."**

"**What will they do? Second match sees Tyson going up against Bryan of the Demo Boys, and if anyone can pull a win out off the dish, Brad, it's Tyson."**

o-o

The Bladebreakers stayed in their locker room, awaiting the start of the second session.

"You sure you're up to this, Rei?" Tyson clasped a hand on Rei's shoulder, "there's still time to –"

"I am, Tyson. You just worry about Tala, and let me handle this. I'll win one back for us."

Tyson grinned. "For sure, Rei man."

"Be careful, Rei," Kai walked up to him, "Bryan is not one guys you want to get into trouble with. It doesn't help that he's been extra irritable lately." He added after remembering Tala's words.

"But why me? Why not Tyson or someone else?" Rei looked confused. "I've never even met him before."

"Maybe he's just jealous of you hair." Max grinned.

"Or ... of your lovely tan." Tyson added while glancing at Rei with a mock smitten look.

"Or it could be the fact that him being a colorless vampire and you're the one with the fangs." Max laughed, followed soon by the others.

Kai just shook his head. _If they only knew_, he thought.

"We should get out there," Tyson ran to the door, "wouldn't want to keep the adoring fans waiting." He grinned and disappeared from sight.

"Hey, Tyson, wait up!" Max chased after him, and Kenny followed suit.

"You're not coming, Rei?" Kai asked after noticing that Rei still hadn't moved from his seat.

"In just a minute. I have to ... think something over." Rei smiled at him.

Kai just nodded his head and walked out.

As the door clicked shut, Rei closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve, and held his hand firmly against his clammy skin. _Why do I feel like I'm getting a fever? Maybe this is fates way of telling me not to go on with the fight. _He mentally smirked. _Unfortunately for them, a little virus isn't going to stop me ... I'll win one back for my team ...whether they like it or not. _He stood up from the bench and walked over to the door, ready to follow his teammates to the stadium_. I'll make them proud._

As he left the room, he recalled the events that had happened prior to the second session.

== **Flashback** ==

"You can't go though with the match, Rei," Mariah pleaded with him, "you're still not well. And the doctor specifically said –"

"I know what the doctor said, Mariah," he sighed, "but I can't pull out now. He challenged me ... and to back down now would mean that I –"

"- Care for your own health." Lee cut him off. "I'm sorry, Rei, but I must agree with Mariah. Entering this match in your current state could be very bad for your health." He shook his head.

"_Don't treat me like_ _a sick puppy, please. For one thing ... I'm not a puppy, and another thing, I'm old enough to know what's good and not good for myself." Rei seemed to be getting uncharacteristically irritated by his friends' doubts of his capabilities._

"_Rei –"_

"_No, Mariah," he said exasperatedly, "there comes a time in someone's life, when they're given a chance to show their worth ...this is my chance, Mariah ...it could possibly be my only chance, and I can't – won't pass it up."_

"_But Rei. The future still holds –"_

"_That's enough." Lee quieted her._

"_I think Rei should go ahead with the match." Johnny said a loud to Enrique and Kevin._

"_Yeah ...I mean ...how bad can it really get?" Enrique laughed._

"_Relax, Pinky," Kevin said to Mariah, "Rei's a big boy, and he can take care of himself."_

"_Shut up, Kevin!"_

"_Mariah," Rei looked at her, "I will take care of myself." He smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand, "you remember the promise we made, back at the village?"_

_She sniffled and nodded her head. "We'll always have each other."_

"_Well ...I have not intention to break that promise anytime soon." He smiled._

_Mariah wiped the tears glistening in the corner of her eyes. "Oh, Rei ...please be careful."_

"_You know I will."_

_Mariah returned his smile. They stood, looking at each other for a few minutes, when a cough interrupted the moment. They turned to the teasing faces of the others._

"_Oh, Rei," Kevin said in a high, squeaky voice and hugged Johnny tightly around the neck, "I remember the promise, Rei ...now we can gaze lovingly into each other's eyes, and if we're lucky, everyone will turn their backs so that you may kiss the pink out of my hair, then," he twirled a finger in his pony tail and gave Johnny a loving look, "...you might even get lucky tonight." Kevin laughed and dodged a lamp that way aimed at his head._

"_Come back here, Kevin!" Mariah chased him around the room and out the door, leaving the others sweatdropping behind her. _

"_So ...Rei ..." Tyson raised an eyebrow, a sinister look on his face._

"_Shut up, Tyson." Rei rolled his eyes and walked out, leaving Tyson and the others before they could come up with smart comments about his moment._

== **End Flashback** ==

_I'll win this for you, Mariah ... for the guys ... and ..._ he smiled, remembering the conversation he had with him the night before _... Mr. Dickinson._

== **Flashback **==

"_Are you sure you're going through with your decision, Rei?" Mr. Dickinson took a seat next to Rei. He had been searching for the boy in question for nearly an hour after he had left the others, and had found him sitting outside, on the side of the frozen lake._

"_I've already been through this, Mr. D. I'm ready. I will compete in the match tomorrow, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me." He said firmly._

_Mr. Dickinson sighed in defeat. "I don't want to be the enemy here, Rei. Believe me, I have full confidence in your capabilities ...it's just the untrustworthiness of the Demolition Boys that I worry about."_

"_Max got through his match unscathed ...so ...they can't be as bad as people make them out to be. I mean ...when it comes down to everything, they're just human ...like us."_

_Mr. Dickinson smiled at the wisdom of his young charge. "That is true what you say, Rei ...but to be truthful ..." he looked straight at Rei, "I also fear the wrath of Dr. Olga when she finds out that I allowed you to enter a dangerous match." _

_Rei laughed at the anxious look on his face._

"_But seriously, Rei ...what is the real reason behind your firm decision to compete tomorrow?" _

"_To help the team get a better footing in the competition ..." he answer didn't quite convince Mr. Dickinson._

"_I know there is another reason behind it, Rei ...I just want to help you, please don't lie to me." Mr. Dickinson looked directly at him, as if trying to read his thoughts._

"_I ..." he looked away sadly, "I just ...want to prove myself ..."_

"_I'm sure everyone believes in your power when you battle."_

"_That's just the problem, Mr. Dickinson ... 'I' don't!"_

"_What do you mean?" he looked puzzled at the raven-haired blader._

"_I mean ...I don't know why I'm in Russia ...I don't know why I'm even in the Bladebreakers in the first place. It's like ...I have no reason to even be here. I need to battle Bryan tomorrow, so that I know that I have a reason to be in this tournament." He pulled his knees up to his chest and looked away from Mr. Dickinson._

"_What makes you say that, Rei?" the manager seemed to be speechless at thoughts running through his mind. "Don't ever say anything like that," he gaped at Rei's back. "You have as much reason to be here as the rest of the team. All of you have fought hard against competitors. You deserve to be here."_

"'_They' deserve to be here, not me! I lost to Steve right after getting an upgrade on my blade, what does that say about my own abilities?"_

"_Rei –"_

"_No, Mr. Dickinson!" he silenced the elderly man, "Tyson's dad is an archeologist who works for you. He helped uncover the secrets of bit-beasts that are important for the BBA. Tyson deserves to be here because he is a talented blader and you probably already know about him from his dad. Kai is the grandson of Voltaire; he knows things about the Abbey and is probably one of the best bladers in the world. Max ...you know his dad too. He owns a Beyblade shop, and is valuable when it comes to fixing and upgrading blades. Even Kenny, who knows more about Beyblades than our entire team combined," he stared at the lake, sadness shinning clearly in his eyes, "and what about me? What part do I play in all this?"_

"_Rei ..." he shook his head sadly, "is this what's been bothering you?"_

_He nodded his head, still avoiding eye contact with Mr. Dickinson._

"_Oh, Rei ...it's true that I've known Bruce for a long time. I also knew that he had a son, but the first time I've ever met him was at Max's father's shop. The senior Tate used to be a known blader back in his days and I was his manager. Max did take up after his father, blading skill wise. Kai ...I've known him since he was a young boy. He's like a grandson to me; it's nothing to do with his grandfather or his past. And Kenny ...he was a kid I met along with Tyson, and thought his intelligence would come in handy," he took a deep breath. He reached a hand over and turned Rei to face at him. "And you ...Rei ..." he smiled, "since that day I saw you blading at the park in Hong Kong ...I knew I had to have you on my team. The skill and poise you possess when you battle is what had drawn me to you."_

"_Really?" he had tears glistening in his eyes._

"_Would I lie about things like that?"_

"_I guess not," he smiled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, "thank you, Mr. Dickinson."_

"_You can thank me by coming back in one piece tomorrow." He smiled back at Rei, who just nodded his head._

"_I will, Mr. D. And I'll take a win back with me."_

"_Good," Mr. Dickinson patted him on the thigh and stood up to go inside, "you're not coming?"_

"_I'll be just a minute."_

"_Not too long, Rei. We don't want you to catch a cold." He laughed. _

== **End Flashback** ==

_Maybe I should have listened to him. _He thought ironically.

o-o

"Are the machines set up?" Boris paced the floor of the basement that was located exactly below the stadium.

"Almost, sir. It'll be ready in time of the start of the session."

"It had better." Boris glared at the man. _Soon, Kai ... you will pay ... then, I'll punish that traitorous little lover of yours. Nobody makes a fool out of me. Nobody!_ Rage burned brightly in his eyes.

o-o

"This is it, ladies and gentlemen, the second session of the World Championships! If you didn't tune in to yesterdays soaking first session, it ended with Spencer of the Demolition Boys coming out the victor. What will be the conclusion of the second session? Will the Demolition Boys take in a second straight win? Or will the Bladebreakers pull a rabbit out of their hat, and win the second session? Why am I asking you all these questions? So without further ado ... start the second session!"

"This is it. Good luck, Rei."

"Thanks, guys." Rei smiled at them.

"Rei ..." Kai walked up behind him, "I'll remind you to be careful of Bryan. He has a falcon bit-beast that can manipulate the air around you ... so be extra vigilant."

"I will, Kai." Rei nodded his head. His attention turned towards the opposing team, and scanned through them, looking for someone, but turned back when he heard DJ Jazzman's voice.

"So ... representing the, yet undefeated Demolition Boys, the ferocious and unpredictable ... _Bryan_!"

The crowd cheered loudly at the mention of the lilac haired blader. Bryan stepped up to the dish, his eyes never leaving Rei.

"And representing the, previously undefeated Bladebreakers ... Tyson – huh?" Jazzman looked confused for a moment.

"**Speechless Jazzman. That's not something you see everyday."**

"**Right-o, Brad. I wonder what's the big hold up."**

"I have just gotten word that Tyson has stepped down from this match. Blading in his stead will be ... _Rei_!"

The crowd gave another round of cheers as Rei stepped up to face Bryan.

"Glad you could make it, Kitten." The side of Bryan's mouth curled into a smirk.

"I never turn down a good challenge," it was Rei's turn to smirk, "Whitey."

At his words, Bryans smirk dropped, and he glared heatedly at Rei.

Back in the Demolition Boys' stand, Tala dropped his head into his hand while the other two just snickered.

"I thought Kai would have warned his teammate about not making fun of Bryan's inability to tan." Ian snickered and glanced at Tala. "So ... how long do you give him, Tal?"

"I'll say ... ten minutes." Spencer crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the match.

"That much?" he took out a piece of paper and scribbled something one it, "I'll give him five. What about you, Tal? Care to join in the festivities?"

"I'll say ... three rounds."

Ian's eyes grew round. "You're kidding right? Bryan's gonna tear him apart."

"I wouldn't brush him off just yet. Kai speaks very highly of him, so he must have something." Tala surveyed the two contestants eyeing each other while waiting to find out the dish they would be battling in.

"Both the contestants must be twisting where the stand in anticipation. So, let's not keep them waiting any longer," he pointed to the dish, "now let us present you the stage of the second session. And let me tell you, this custom made dish will make your _head spin_!"

"**Cheeky announcer guy."**

"**Our two contestants will be battling in the RPM. This is one dish, AJ, which has a nasty little secret. We'll let the man do the demonstration."**

Suddenly, the floor opened to reveal a dish that had a smaller dish built into the middle of it. As the crowd watched on in wonder, the smaller dish in the middle began to spin counter-clockwise.

"**RPM is in Revolutions Per Minute."**

"A demonstration." DJ Jazzman jumped off the balcony he was standing on and launched a beyblade into the said dish. The beyblade stayed in the middle dish for a few seconds before whizzing out of control. It slammed into the side near Rei's corner and shattering into small pieces.

"Whoa!" The crowd gasped.

Rei snapped him self out of his thoughts after watching the destructive force of the dish. _A dish in a dish is a dish. So what if this one spins? Focus on the task at hand._ He turned his attention to the smirking face of Bryans'.

"**Is that a smile we see?"**

"**He likes the dish. Let us just hope that Rei still has one of his nine lives before the end of this match."**

"Blades at the ready," Jazzman raised his arms high, "three ... two ... one ... _let it rip_!!"

Both bladers shot they beyblades with as much force as they could muster. Bryan's blade, thought, took a different route from Rei's and ended up hitting the side of the dish, chipping off a part of concrete. The broken off piece of debris fell into the smaller dish, and without warning, shot towards Rei, slamming hard into his gut.

"Oof!" the sheer power of the debris knocked the wind out of Rei, bringing him down to his knees, much to the protesting of his teammates and friends. He glared at the smirking face of Bryans'. "Cheap shot."

His smirk grew. "That was just my way of saying hi. There's much more where that came from, Kitten. And before the end of this match, I'm gonna put you through the ringer."

"Says you ... I have no intention of rolling over and handing the win over to you so easily." Rei pulled himself up to his feet. "Driger!"

Both Falborg and Driger went head to head. They power almost equal.

Suddenly, Bryan smirked. "Falborg!"

Rei's eyes narrowed as he felt a cool breeze gathering around him. "Wha -?" he didn't have time to finish his sentence when he felt a sharp pain in his chest and felt his body being thrown backwards, landing as a heap at the bottom of the stairs; Driger dropping to the halt beside him soon after.

"First session victory goes to ... _Bryan_!"

"Rei!" The Bladebreakers ran towards their fallen friend.

"**I don't want to base the entire result of the tournament on the first match, AJ, but the way things are going, I'd say we'll have an instant replay of yesterday's match."**

"Oh no." Up in the seats, the other teams gasped in disbelief.

"What the hell happened?" Johnny stood up abruptly.

"Rei was tossed out of the ring like a rag doll." Kevin also stood next to Johnny.

"Bryan's attack ..." Judy surveyed the fallen Rei intently then looked towards Bryan's retreating form, "turns moving air into a weapon!"

"How?!"

"I don't know ..."

o-o

"... It is possible, _if_ you train your bit-beast to attack the opponent's blade as well as the opponent himself." Kai had his arms crossed over his chest.

"But why would he do that? Why would anyone want to do that?" Max looked at Kai with his blue eyes.

"Because the Demolition Boys are ruthless bladers –"

"- And they also have Boris as the team manager." Rei continued for Kai.

Kai studied Rei intently, having understood the hidden meaning behind his words. His eyes widened when he saw Rei rub the back of his neck while his eyes still staying on Kai.

Rei shook his head when Kai broke eye contact and unconsciously pulled up his scarf.

"Don't let it get you down too much, Rei."

"But –"

"Clearly Bryan is superior to you in battle the of strength," they turned to Kai, "but that's why you have to concentrate more on your strategy and wit. You have to outsmart him." Kai narrowed his eyes slightly, unnoticed by the others, but Rei noticed.

He motioned zipping up his mouth, indicating that he wouldn't tell anyone, and Kai returned the gesture with a nod. "Thanks, Kai." He smiled.

Kai just '_humphed'_ and returned to his position near the wall.

Tyson looked back and forth between Rei and Kai, and decided to break the silence. "Now lets get out there and kick some Demolition ass!!" he held his hand out.

"Yeah!!" Max covered Tyson's hand with his, as did Kenny. Rei laughed and joined in. And last but not least, to the surprise of the others, Kai did the same.

"The Demolition Boys are going down!"

The five of them walked out of the locker room, to the second, and one would say, deciding match of the day. If they lost this match, it would also mean the end of their run in the tournament.

As they walked out, Tyson pulled back behind them. He looked towards the door they had left and remembered a certain dyed redhead that had burst through the very same door just the day before.

"Sacha ..." he thought, "what the hell happened?"

== **Flashback** ==

_The four teams and their managers were sitting at the table, the silence of dinner only broken by Tyson scorfing down his third serving. A sudden knock at the door caught their attention and Bruce stood up to go answer it._

_The teams all were guessing who would be visiting them so late in the night, but when they heard a frantic voice of a woman's they all went to the hallways to find out the problem. Mr. Dickinson, Judy and Mr. Tate stopped them in their tracks._

"_I wonder what all the fuss is about?" Tyson raised an eyebrow and proceeded to press his ear against the door, trying to hear what was being said inside the room. His curiosity, however, wasn't long lasted. The door suddenly swung open, and Tyson unprepared, fell forwards onto his knees, much to the amusements of the others._

"_Tyson ..." Mr. Dickinson looked at him gravely, "there's someone here to see you." He motioned to an unfamiliar looking woman standing in the middle of the hallways, her right hand clutching firmly the other and sweat, beading down her face. Which was unusual, considering the below ten degrees temperature they were experiencing. He raised his eyebrows and walked sheepishly towards the woman, who was looking rather pale. "Umm ... hi?" he said, unsure._

"_You're Tyson?" the woman voice quivered and she looked anxiously at Tyson._

"_Yeah ..."_

"_My name is Oksana Vlasov." _

_Tyson looked at her, nodding his head, clearly confused as to this strange woman's visit. _

"_I heard about you from my son," her voice hitched a sob, "Sacha."_

"_Yeah ... the kid we ran into that day."_

_She looked desperately at him as she dropped to her knees and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Did you see him at the match this afternoon?"_

_Tyson, startled by her actions, gulped. "Yes. He came to our locker room after the second match, then left soon after, sobbing of happiness." He snickered at the thought._

"_Oh god ..." she clasped her hands over her mouth; eyes watering with unshed tears._

"_What's the matter? Did something happen to him?"_

"_It's all my fault," she sobbed, "if only I had gone with him ... its all my fault."_

"_What's wrong with him?" Tyson looked at Max, who shrugged._

"_I had grounded him. He wasn't supposed to go to the tournament," she looked at Tyson, "he dyed his hair without my permission."_

"_I saw ... like Tala ..."_

_She nodded her head. "But he went anyway ... and he hasn't returned. My husband went to report to the police, but they said he could only be considered missing after twenty-four hours. I'm so worried. What is something happened? What if he's hurt?" she sobbed into her hands._

_Bruce dropped to one knee and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll help you find him."_

"_Hmm ..."_

"_This isn't the time, Kevin." Mariah glared at him, but was completely ignored. Instead he turned to the woman, Oksana._

"_The kid ... about my height, red-hair?"_

"_Yes!" she looked hopefully at him._

"_I saw him ... he ran into me, which I might add, seems to be a hobby of people nowadays." He glared at Johnny._

"_Kevin!" Mariah cried out exasperatedly._

"_Oh, yeah. He was crying about something, didn't seem to notice me actually, typical."_

"_Then what happened?" Lee urged him to continue without getting off topic._

"_Nothing much, but when I was looking for the toilet, which," he raised a finger to make a point, but a dozen glares made him drop his point making finger and continue with his story, "hn ... well ... yeah ... I saw him leave with a freaky looking dude with purple hair." _

== **End Flashback** ==

_Boris!_ Tyson's eyes narrowed.

* * *

**End Chapter 22.**

Okay, this chapter has passed inspection =D [[Rejoices]] I have a certain expectation of my chapters, and the previous chapter twenty-two just didn't cut it. I hope this one is better.

_SyaoranLover: Tyson did know, they all knew, but like I said. Previous version just didn't cut it. Honestly ... I like Sacha too, and he started out so Tyson-like, and turned out pretty well, if I do say so myself. _

_Unigirl: Thanks for the nice comments. About the Kevin, Enrique, Johnny and Kenny thing, well ... they were trying to find out what Emily and Kenny did in the forest that night. But the both of them are too good for that ... or so we think [[winkwink]] Kai in V-Force ... let's just say that the make-up company sells a lot of foundation to him. You're really warm on that Sacha thing. So if you have any more questions, PM me._

_Ellen: Don't worry, the second of the previous did stink XP Btw, I didn't know Voda mean's water. You learn something new everyday, ne?_

_MasterFranny: I do like some character torture =D Though Tala and Kai won't end up together, they're close friends ... very close ... but no Yaoi ... maybe some Shounen-Ai if I feel like it XD When are you going to send the chappie?_

_x-Shadow-x: You didn't think it sucked? That's odd. Hopefully you'll find this better =D [[Gets covered in confetti]] Thanks. And about that Blitzkreig Boys thing ... cool meaning, but weird name. It sounds like some side dish to be honest. [[takes out umbrella]] Watch with the icky and splattyness ... I just washed my hair ;D_

_Grandsummon: Edited it, and twenty-three will be out soon. I just got broadband [[celebrates]] Unlimited Internet access for just seventy-seven Malaysian dollars a month. I'm not sure about the Naruto thing, though. If you lived here, you could get them original Japanese version and subbed, like me XD I have it till episode eighty-seven-ish. [[pokes]] Update soon, ne? =P_

_CrimsonShadow: Don't worry, a little extra ideas never hurt anyone. I got a few good ideas by reviewers before, and I have decided to use them. You'll have to wait to see which one though XD_

_Kai-Lovr: As I progress with this story, I find myself liking Bryan more and more XD I like to make him cool, patient and has dry humour of possible. And yeah ... loves those TaKa moments too. There might be more in the future. Start crossing your fingers now._

_Tomgirl27: Oprah is a talk show host. You know ... **The Oprah Winfrey Show**? and Dr. Phil is a psychologist of some sort._

_Star-Fire: [[Winkwink]] XD_

_Darkest Winter: I won't say Tala's gay ... I'll just say ... he's prone to Yaoi-ness, but not too much in this fic._

_Jirachi: I thought chapter sixteen conversation was pretty good too. I like the shounen-ai in this one. I've become a TaKa obsessor._

Over five hundred reviews!!

[[Dies]]

[[Comes back to life because the story isn't finished]]

Review, ne? =D

[[Glomps all]]


	23. Whispering Winds

**Disclaimer: **Right ...

**IMPORTANT! – **_Last chapter is revised. The second half is rewritten and expanded. So, it's best if you reread it, Okie? D_

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Part 23: Match 2: Whispering Winds.**

"**Bold." **– Commentary by Brad and AJ.

* * *

"**Whoa!! Falborg totally knocked Driger into tomorrow!"**

"**But will Tomorrow never Die, AJ? Young Rei is getting his butt handed to him on a silver platter ... with a side of gravy."**

Down below, the sheer force of Bryan's attack was keeping Rei's Driger at bay.

"Relax, Rei!" Tyson shouted to him.

_I am relaxed!_ Rei thought to himself. "Argh!" he was sideswiped by an invisible force which tore a hole into his sleeve.

Bryan smirked at the shocked look on Rei's face. "Aww ... what's wrong, Kitty-boy? Is the wind too strong for you? I have news for you ... a tornado's coming ... and it will shred everything blocking the way! _Falborg_!"

Powerful winds started to whip by Rei, his attention focused on defending himself from an opponent invisible to him. _It's just the wind ... hang ... on ... argh!_ He was forced back a step as a sudden blow caught him on the stomach.

"Rei is barely holding on," Oliver studied his previous opponent with a watchful eye. "Rei is an amazing blader, but Bryan is completely over powering him."

"Little dude's getting smushed out there." Mr. Granger stated from where he sat.

"It's like ... he's being pummeled by the air around him." Bruce kept a fearful gaze on one of his son's friends.

"He is!"

The three of them turned to the voice of the BBA research director, Judy.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean ... Bryan is literally blowing holes in Rei," she turned a grave eye to Mr. Dickinson, "You have to stop the match, Stanley, or else the results could be disastrous."

As they spoke, Rei was barely managing to keep his balance as the vicious winds blew around him, nicking him in various parts of his body from time to time. After only a few minutes of enduring Bryan's attack, Rei looked like a giant pincushion with fangs.

"Just give it up, Kitty-cat. You're finished!"

"You wish, Pasty!" Rei narrowed his eyes, "I'll never give in to you – argh!" a sharp wind blew past his face, cutting deep into his cheek bone, splattering the blood over his white clothes.

"Oh, no!" Mariah clasped a hand over her mouth, "Rei!!"

Beside her, the entire White Tiger team was also on their feet in protest.

"That was a disgraceful attack on the blader!" Lee growled.

"Yo, bandana-boy. Why don't you open your eyes a bit? That freaky bit-beast stealing freak just totally took a swipe at Rei!" on the next row, Michael was also on his toes shouting his disagreement to Jazzman.

"Yes ... but sorry ... no one saw the weapon, so technically that isn't against the rules."

"HE'S GOING TO KILL HIM! HOW MUCH RULE BREAKING POINTS DOES THAT GET!!" Mariah hopped to her feet, startling the others around as she suddenly screamed at the poor Jazzman.

"_Mariah_!"

She turned her hair to the voice, and recognized it as being Rei's.

"Calm down, Mariah. Don't blame Jazzman, this is between him, and me." he motioned to Bryan with a nudge of his head, since his hands were held in front of him in an attempt to shield himself from the onslaught of high speed winds. "I will win this tournament, even if it's the last thing I do."

"Rei ..." Mariah stared wide-eyed at his determination.

"_DRIGER_!" Rei said in full fortitude.

Bryan smirked. "So the little Kitten won't give up his ball of yarn, eh? But we'll fix that, won't we? _Falborg_!!"

Sparks flew as both blades confronted each other for the final time of the match.

_This will be my time to shine ... Driger ... I need you now._ Rei closed his eyes in concentration, ignoring the pain shooting up his body as a result of Bryan's ruthless attacks.

"Aww ... am I boring you some much that you're starting to fall asleep?" Bryan taunted. "Let me just warn you, Kitten, if you fall asleep now ... I'll make sure you never wake up again. Go, Falborg!"

Bryan's blade swiped Driger and flew high into the air. A bright light shot out, blinding everyone in the building. As it began to fade, the crowd gasped as the gigantic Falcon bit-beast rose out of its blade, awing the spectators in its wake.

"Whoa ..." Tyson, Max and Kenny's jaws dropped at the sight of the mutated beast.

Even Kai, who had only recently recovered his lost memory, had to give his praises at the sheer intensity his ex-teammate's beast was emitting.

Rei shook his head, dislodging all the negative thought that was running through his head. He took a deep breath and lifted his head to meet the gaze of his opponent. Bryan looked a little startled at the sigh of Rei golden eyes that had a peculiar cat-like appearance to them.

"Lets get in on." Rei said in a low tone.

Bryan smirked. _"Strolblitz!!" _Falborg shot up, getting ready to annihilate Driger with its final attack.

"Go Driger!" Rei raised his arm high, "_Tiger Claw attack!!_"

The moment both blades hit, an enormous explosion of light filled the entire arena. Everyone who was focused on the match had to hold their arms up to shield their eyes from the vividness of both bladers' power. The light did not fade for a whole five minutes, and when it did, the crowd (plus both opposing teams) stood in astonishment at the sight of Bryan holding his blade in front of him. His eyes bore forward, glinting with disbelief as he studied his panting foe.

"Is it ... yes! Rei's blade is still spinning!! The winner of the second match ... _Rei_!"

The crowd had its moment of silence, but as the reality started to sink in, they all jump up and cheered.

"Yes!!" Tyson pumped his fist in the air.

"I knew he could do it!" Max joined him. Even Kai had a look of pure glee on his face.

"REI!!" Mariah shouted happily and lurched forward. Lee hurried forward to grab hold of her waist, preventing her from falling over the ledge.

Rei heard the cheers of his friends and smirked at Bryan. The blood oozing down his cheek and that had now dyed his neck and clothed shoulder red, only added an effect to the ferocious look that he was wearing. But before he could say anything, he saw his vision start swimming in front of his eyes. As he collapsed forward into the spinning dish, he could vaguely hear the concerned voices of his friends calling his name.

"_Rei_!"

0-0

"Sir."

Boris turned his goggled eyes to the balding scientist that was calling him.

"It is ready, sir."

"Good!" he smirked. He intertwined his fingers in front of his chin as he studied the screen in front of him; a secret camera had also been placed inside the locker room of the Bladebreakers. "Where are the subjects?" he asked suddenly to no one.

"They are in their locker room, sir."

Boris stood from his chair and walked out, not acknowledging the presence of the scientist. "Have it set up and ready to launch."

0-0

"Relax, Bryan." Spencer said to the fuming lilac-haired blader.

"Shut up!"

"Calm down, guys –"

"Bryan!" Boris stomped in the room and over to Bryan. He pointed a finger in front of his face and said warningly in a low tone. "You'd better not disappoint me in the next match, Bryan."

Bryan returned his gaze with a glare of his own. "Understood!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Now get out!" he roared to his team. "Except you." He pointed to Tala.

As the door to the locker room slammed shut, Boris walked over and backhanded Tala across the cheek. Tala grabbed his reddening cheek in confusion.

"You think you can deceive me, Tala?" his eyes glinted maliciously. "You and Kai. You think you can make a mockery of me?"

"No, sir." He said firmly.

"You're correct." Tala raised an eyebrow as Boris suddenly grinned at him. "I will make sure of that!"

Tala was about to come back with a retort, when he felt a sudden stabbing pain in the back of his neck. The pain soon became so severe that he dropped to his knees whilst still clutching his neck with one hand, the other stretched in front of him, holding himself up. He bit him lip in an attempt to not cry out.

It felt like an eternity before the pain subsided, but in truth it was just a few minutes. As he felt the burning sensation in his neck slowly go away, he strenuously pulled himself to his feet.

"Do you get it, Tala?" Boris glowered down at him.

Tala panted hard but nodded his head nevertheless.

"Good. I do hope young Kai will learn his lesson as quickly as you, when his time comes." He smirked and walked out, his coattail billowing behind him.

0-0

"Are you okay, Rei?" Bruce held Rei's wrist in his own hand, checking for an irregular heartbeat.

"I'm ... fine ..." Rei winched when Bruce's hand passed over one of his wounds.

"You're not fine ... you can't go back out there, Rei. He will destroy you." Mr. Dickinson said gravely.

"I have ... to ..." he pushed himself off the sofa in which he had been placed on, "just one more ... match," he panted.

"Rei ..." Max looked sadly at him.

Tyson glanced around the room, taking in all the glum looks of the people occupying it, the gloomy look on Rei's face. His face sad, thinking that people didn't believe in his power anymore. Mr. Dickinson, his dad, Grandpa and Judy had all rushed down after Rei's loss of consciousness at the end of the second match. He knew Rei, and nothing anyone could say would deter him from his steadfast decision to finish his match. _Oh, Rei ..._ Tyson had always liked Rei. Since the first day they met, even though Tyson thought he was a pompous idiot after the first match, but he had always respected his calm nature. The way he would seldom loose his head, even in the worst predicament.

On first glance, everyone had always assumed that Tyson is just an egotistical person who only had Beyblading on the mind. But when people didn't realize, Tyson would study them ... watching their every move. Though as hard as it is to believe, Tyson had one gift; he was an excellent judge of character. No one realized it, but indeed, Tyson was a very intelligent person deep down.

"Cheer up, guys," he said happily, pushing away all the thought that were running through his head, "everyone knows just how stubborn Rei is, and let me tell you, I say this from first hand experience," his eye glinted with mischief, "so what's the point of bringing down his spirit in a time when we should be cheering him on?" he gave the occupants a mock disapproving look. "Rei is an excellent blader, and I'm sure he'll make us proud."

Kai looked towards Tyson. He had been startled from out of his thought by Tyson's boisterous voice. "He's right," he said out suddenly, shocking the others by agreeing with Tyson, "we should give Rei our hopes and cheer him on in the third match. He is doing this for our sake, isn't he?

Tyson grinned and jabbed Kai in the ribs. "Aww ... now you're going all cheesy on us. I liked you better when you were a grump." He snickered.

"You'll be sorry you said that." Kai smirked.

"Yeah," Max hopped in front of Rei, "go get 'em, Tiger," he grinned at Rei and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"He been watching Spiderman two, too much," Kenny explained to them.

The adults just stood back, smiling at the trust they put in their teammate.

"Go out there, Rei, and kick some Biovolt butt!"

"We believe in you, Rei," Rei looked at Kai as he flashed him a quick smile and handed Driger back to its rightful owner.

_That's all I need, my friends, to get me through this._ Rei looked at his blade and with a quick turn of the heel, he walked back to the awaiting crowd.

0-0

"Driger!"

"Go, Falborg!"

"**And the deciding match of the day, AJ. I'm sure it's going to be one hell of a match."**

"**Me too, Brad, especially on Rei's part. The fate of the Bladebreakers is totally depending on the outcome of this match."**

"**One more loss, then it'll be goodbye Bladebreakers."**

"Holy cow. This is some match," Jazzman hollered at the top of his voice, "neither opponent giving the other a chance. Sit back and watch folks, this is going to be a long match."

0-0

"Sir, is it time?"

"No, not yet. What till the match ends," Boris smirked as he studied the screen, "the moment a winner is announced, I want you to activate it. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," the man nodded and went back to his work.

Boris looked at the screen one last time, before turning on his heel and walking out to rejoin the Demolition Boys. If he were to be absent any longer, people might get suspicious.

0-0

"Hang on, Rei!"

"You can take this chump!"

Rei stood in the eye of the storm, the advice of his teammates going unnoticed.

"You stole the win from me last match, Kitten. But I assure you, it won't happen again." Bryan glared at him.

Rei just ignored his taunting, concentrating instead on Driger and a strategy to bring the win to the Bladebreakers side.

_Hang on, Driger_. He panted hard, feeling his energy being drained from him with each attack Bryan dished out.

"I'd say farewell, Kitten, but I really want you to _fare badly_ ... _Strolblitz_!"

Rei's eyes widened as he watched Bryan's attack being brought out. _There_! He could see it, for the first time. It wasn't invisible; it was just too fast to be seen by the naked eye. Bryan's Strolblitz attack ... turned the moving air around him into tiny needle-like weapons. He could only watch as thousands of those needle headed straight towards him, ready to maim or kill anything that stood in its path.

--

Back at the Demolition Boys stand, Tala and the rest too looked on in disbelief.

"He isn't ..." Ian gaped.

"He is."

The three of them turned to the voice of Boris, who had a mad glint in his eye.

"Young Bryan has been trained since small to never give a chance to any opponent. My guess is ... all those lessons have finally paid off," a low cackling sound was emitted from deep in his throat.

Tala just looked at Boris with loathing on his face and turned back to the match. _Bryan ... don't do anything stupid._

--

The air needles rushed towards Rei with much velocity.

Rei looked on in horror, realizing that there was nothing he could do to stop them. _This is the end ... _he thought sadly. He closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to come. He knew it was time to surrender to his fate. The time seemed to slow down, and Rei began to think of his friends. He saw the happy history he had with them and his old team as it passed before his lidded eyes.

"_I knew I had to have you on my team. The skill and poise you possess when you battle is what had drawn me to you."_

His eyes snapped open when he remembered Mr. Dickinson's kind words.

"_Rei is an excellent blader, and I'm sure he'll make us proud."_

Tyson's grinning face came to mind.

"_Go get 'em, Tiger."_

He smiled when he remembered Max's words.

"_We believe in you, Rei."_

He too a deep breath. _I'm sorry, my friends ... for almost giving up. You put your trust in me ... and I will make sure that it isn't wasted._

His eyes opened, once again possessing their cat-like appearance.

The fierce attack of Bryan's now inches away from piercing his body, Rei knew he could do nothing to stop it ... but at that very moment, he felt a warm and familiar heat surrounding him, protecting him for the sharp weapons that were about to maim him. The green glow emitted, assured him that he wasn't alone in this battle. He had his forever-faithful companion, _Driger_.

"What's going on? Driger isn't rushing out?" Johnny looked astonished.

"He's rising." Robert too looked mildly impressed at the actions of the White Tiger bit-beast.

"He's shielding him." Mariah said happily as she wiped her damp eyes. Rei's sudden phasing out had worried all of them.

"Driger," he smiled and turned to Bryan, a new fire of determination lit brightly in his heart. "Fare badly, you say," he smirked, "my bit-beast begs to differ."

Before Bryan could say anything, let alone react, Rei took the position of attacking.

"Go Driger! _Tiger Claw ... ATTACK_!!"

This time, the power of both blades crashing into each other did not only cause a blinding light to appear. The ground shook with the impact and cracks started to appear beneath both opponents' feet.

All spectators leap to their feet in preparation to exit the building incase it started to collapse.

"Whoa!" was all anyone could say during the entire time it took the blades to lose their momentum.

Within minutes, the rumbling stopped and the cracks in the floors reached their limit.

Every single person in that arena, and those watching on television, had their eyes glued firmly to the spot where both bladers were, just a few seconds before. Waiting anxiously as the smoke began to clear up, neither one dared to make the slightest sound.

The smoke faded at last, but not before deciding to do it as slowly as possible. All breaths held when the last layer of smoke blew away.

There was a slight movement and Bryan dropped down to the ground in heap, his beyblade dropping beside him and shattering into a million pieces.

It took Jazzman a few second to get his bearing. "Umm ... is it? ..." he looked down to the broken dish, "YES! Rei's blade is still spinning!! The winner of the second match, and winner of the session ... _REI_!!"

The crowd went wild, cheering and jumping around like mad.

"**That was the most exciting match I have ever seen, AJ."**

"**Talk about rocking the house! Rei has managed to turn the tide and take the second session win back to the Bladebreakers. Go Rei!"**

The Bladebreakers, plus their allies, jumped up in delight.

"Yeah!!"

"He did it!! I knew he could do it!!"

Max, Tyson and Kenny ran forwards to congratulate Rei on his win.

"Rei!!" the four of them hugged him tightly.

Rei winched slightly, but smiled brightly; proud of the performance he had showed.

"You okay, Rei?" Kai walked up beside them.

"I'm feeling a little –" he started to stagger and feeling his legs give out from under him, fell forward, but was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Let me give you a hand." Kai smiled at him.

"Thanks, Kai."

With that, the five Bladebreakers walked back to their stand, too the sound of the crowd singing and anthem for Bryan and Rei, satisfied with the performance he and Bryan had put on.

Up in the stands, Mr. Dickinson was getting teary eyed with joy. "Rei sure has made us proud, and reinforced his reason to be on this team."

Back at the Demolition Boys stand, Boris looked about to spontaneously combust. His eye started twitching madly and his fist gripped tightly at his side.

Tala, Ian and Spencer stepped back, not wanting to suffer the wrath of Boris.

0-0

"It's time."

0-0

Kai walked slowly, supporting the injured Rei as Max and Tyson talked animatedly to him at his sides.

He suddenly felt a peculiar pricking in the back of his neck. Surprised he stopped suddenly, bringing Rei to a halt as well and looked back at Tala.

Tala met his eyes, but soon was given a hard shove by Boris in the direction of the exit door.

The slight pickling soon became more perceptible, so perceptible even, that he would go as far to say that it hurt.

"You okay, Kai." Tyson appeared in front of him.

"Yeah ..." he winched as the sensation became stronger, "take ... Rei."

"What's wrong, Kai?"

"I –" he stopped mid sentenced, gasping suddenly for air. The prickling all of a sudden intensified, burning painfully in his neck, before traveling to every part of his body.

"Kai!" Tyson rushed forward to catch both Rei and Kai as he fell forward.

Max caught Rei and Kai dropped to his knees. One hand placed on his neck in attempt to sooth the pain, but to no avail.

It felt like he was being burned alive from the inside. It blurred his vision and suddenly, the sound all around him became mute. The frantic cried of his teammates calling for medics were blocked out. He couldn't see the worried expressions of their faces as the watched their Captain and friend writhing in pain. He couldn't do anything to stop the pain, and soon, everything became numb. Unaware of the people around him; Kai's body could no longer support him, and he collapsed, aware only of himself and the sudden burning agony that ravaged his body.

Tyson caught Kai as he passed out. He held his Captain close, ignoring the heat Kai's body was emitting.

The medic rushed forward, followed closely by Bruce, Judy, Mr. Granger and Mr. Dickinson, each one wearing a look of worry on their faces.

The others teams were on their feet, ready to lend any support when it came time that it would be needed. Next to the wide-eyed Lee, Mariah had her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Kai ... what's wrong," Tyson looked at Kai, who's face was contoured in pain, "_Kai_!!"

0-0

Kai was lifted up onto a stretched by the medics and rushed to the nearest hospital, Tyson riding along with him.

When they reached the hospital, Kai was taken straight into the emergency room. Tyson was prevented from following him and was led to the waiting room to wait for the others to arrive.

The adults and all the other teams arrived soon after.

And there they waited for news of their friends' condition.

0-0

The door swung open, and all heads snapped up to meet the grave face of Dr. Olga.

"Doctor ... what's wrong with Kai?" Tyson rushed towards her.

"Relax, Tyson. He's being taken care off," she smiled at him, "but before I say anything, I need to know what happened?"

All faces turned to each other, praying that someone would speak up and tell them what actually had happened back at the stadium.

"Tyson?" she turned to him, "you came in with him ..." her eyes bore into him, seeking an answer.

"I don't know ... one minute he was fine ... then the next ... he started sweating and gasping for air. It looked like he was in pain –"

"Yeah," Rei continued for him, seeing the miserable look on Tyson's face, "he was helping me back to the locker room. He told the guys to hold me when he collapsed all of a sudden. We don't know what caused it, but he was gripping his neck." The moment he said that, both his and Mr. Dickinson's eyes widened. _That scar_, he thought, _Tala had the same scar ... the Abbey! _His mind came to a conclusion and he looked at Mr. Dickinson, who nodded to him, signaling that he too had made the connection.

"That is peculiar," he had her fingers to her chin in contemplation. She looked up, seeing the anxious look on all their faces and smiled sadly. "Kai is currently in stable condition, but we're still running some tests to try and pin point what exactly happened to him," she looked away, "judging from what we saw while taking his Cat-scan ... it would seem like ... you are going to find this strange, I know I do. It seemed to us that he was electrocuted ... like someone had taken a electric wire to his spine, hitting exactly on his pain receptors."

"My god ... who would do such a thing?" Bruce gasped at the information he received.

"I don't know ..." her attention switched to Rei, "speaking of which, young man ..." she raised a disapproving eyebrow at him, "which part of '_not pushing you limit'_ did you decide to ignore?"

"I-I ..." he grinned nervously, "you saw the match?"

"Of course ... it was one of the best matches I've ever seen, but getting back to business ..." she motioned with her index finger for him to follow her.

Rei just dropped his head and, while being supported by Mariah, followed her closely behind.

"I know of two people ..." Tyson spoke up suddenly, turning all attention towards himself. He was wearing a serious look and his fists balled up at his side, "Boris and Voltaire!"

Mr. Dickinson took a deep breath. "Kids ... there is something I think I should tell you about Kai."

* * *

**End Part 23.**

The needle thing came from an episode of Naruto. The '_Go get 'em, Tiger_,' line is from Spiderman two, and in my opinion ... the cheesiest line of the century.

Sorry I didn't update before. The Writers Block decided to attack again.

And ((gasp)) Is Kai going to be all right? : O

Review if you want to find out, ne?

And next chapter will be the second to last of this story. Never thought I'd get this far. Hurrah!! XD

Thanks to all. I replied to some previous chapter.

_Darkest Winter: I think if you read some Yaoi stories, you'll find that may of them are better than non-Yaoi stories. Not that I'm saying you should, but trying won't hurt, ne?_

And thanks to all.

((Glomps))


	24. A Fiery End Part 1

**Disclaimer**: Since it's coming to an end ... No ... I don't own Beyblade. And remember; never, ever use stolen Japanese Fanart! That is considered illegal.

_There might be a chance that this would be the third to last chapter ... I know ... I know ... droning ..._

_Shounen-Ai Hint._

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Part 24: Fiery End Part 1.**

"**Bold." **– Commentary by Brad and AJ.

* * *

– **Night Before** – 

The dank laboratory's of the Abbey was currently as lively as it could ever be. Many scientists of all shapes and sizes walked past the complicated machinery that littered the labs. But one particular piece of machinery stood out from the rest. It contained acid green water, and what looked like a human shape, was floating inside the unpleasant looking liquid.

Tala hung limply in the see through tube, wires connected to various parts of his body and an oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose, preventing him from drowning during the experiment. He didn't seem to be conscious, but it might have been best, considering all the experimentation currently being done to his mind and body. His body, naked from the chest up, was littered with scars, some looked old and were only the white tissues showing obviously on his pale skin. Some were wounds that seemed to be barely healing: The works of Black Wolborg.

In the past few years, more specifically, since the destruction of part of the Abbey with courtesy from Kai and Black Dranzer, Boris had refrained from whipping his boys. The Russian branch of the BBA had kept a close watch on the Biovolt Corporation, waiting for a single mistake to give them reason to act. Unfortunately, Boris had made no mistakes.

"How are the tests coming?" Boris had his hands clasped behind his back as he stood in front of the see-through tube, which held Tala.

"Very well, sir ... though ..." his eyes were fixated on the complicated charts and diagrams in front of him.

"Though?" Boris raised an eyebrow.

"His brain-waves, sir. They seem to be emitting a frequency unlike I've ever seen before."

"Which is causing this?" Boris walked up behind the man, studying his work from over his shoulder.

"I don't know, sir. But I suspect the reaction is due to his connection with the twin chip."

"His chip is making contact with Kai's chip. Very good," he smirked, "my plan is working out better than I had planned."

**0-0**

The All-Starz, Majestics and the White Tigers had been told to return to the bungalow by Mr. Dickinson, leaving only the Bladebreakers, himself and Bruce. Mr. Granger and Judy had agreed to accompanied them home, incase they tried to get up to something.

So now they sat in the waiting room, waiting for the green light to go and see their friend, who was currently still under going treatment.

Rei had passed Dr. Olga's inspection. The injuries he received were just some scratches and bruises, but nothing that would heal with some iodine and a good cup of hot cocoa.

He now sat on the uncomfortable plastic chair in the corner, made even more uncomfortable by the fact that he had landed quite ungraciously on his butt in the first round. Rei's golden eyes scanned around the room, taking in the glum looks of everyone there. _Geez, everyone's acting like Kai died_, he sighed inwardly. Even though he wasn't present during the first half of Mr. Dickinson's speech, he had figured most of the things out, after being brought up to par by Kenny.

_How could this happen?_ Tyson had his head in his hands, sitting apart from the rest. He cared about Kai ... truly. Kai was the first Beyblader (after Kenny) that he had met. Even though the both of them seemed like they were enemies and couldn't stand each other's presence, Tyson had and always will consider Kai a rival. Every time he walked up to a challenge, he would imagine himself battling Kai. Sure, he had won the first time they battled, but it was just out of sheer luck. If Kai's blade hadn't missed the dish, who knows how it could have turned out.

He shook his head sadly. _What Mr. D said ..._ he thought, _it makes sense. That's why Kai's always so protective of Tala. Who would have thought ... the great Kai Hiwatari actually cared about someone._

**-Flashback-**

_"I should start from the beginning," he took a deep breath. "I knew Kai's parents," he started, recalling the happy memories he had, "they were good people ... even Voltaire back then." He almost snickered at the look on everyone's faces._

_Kevin was just about to open his mouth to interrupt, but one look by Mariah shut him up._

"_Money ... corrupts people in the worst ways. A good example would be Voltaire. He used to be a decent man. He loved his daughter and – believe it or not – his and my history run far back ... all the way until high school. But one day, he just came up to me and told me about his plan. He was going to join forces with a man he had known through an underground Beyblading circuit, and build a training school for amateur bladers. I, of course, was ready to back him up, but that all changed when he introduced me to his future partner. Boris Balkov ...he was in his early thirties back then, but I knew that he could not be trusted from the first time I met him."_

_He stopped for a while to catch his breath._

"_My dislike of him grew even more as he got into detail of his plan for this new Corporation he and Voltaire were going to build. He mentioned intense workout regimes, creating genetically perfect children and many more unorthodox methods that would be used. I confronted Voltaire about this matter when Boris left, but he became aggravated at me suddenly and stormed out."_

"_Wait a minute, Mr. D. I thought you said you were going to tell us about Kai. Where does he come into all of this?" Kevin spoke up albeit the heated glare everyone was shooting him._

"_Very good question, Kevin. Kai will come in soon," when Kevin nodded his head, he continued, "anyway, where was I? Oh yes ...Voltaire still went one with his plan, ignoring all the reasoning I presented to him. It became worse though, one warm day in summer, when a healthy Kai Hiwatari was born into this world. Voltaire became even more peculiar than usual. He would retreat, as I was told by Kaira, into his study for hours on end –"_

"_Who's Kaira?" Kevin seemed to already be prone glares judging by the amount he's been receiving in one day._

"_She is Kai's mother. He inherited her eyes, if you'd like to know," he smiled sadly, "I will never forget that fateful day when I received the news of her passing –"_

"_How did she die?" _

"_Will you shut the hell up, you green-headed freak!!" Johnny shot to his feet and shouted at Kevin._

"_Relax, boys. Johnny ...Kevin is entitled to his questions," he looked disapprovingly at the redheaded Irish boy._

_Johnny just glared when Kevin stuck out his tongue and him. He humped and dropped back down on the seat._

"_Kai's mother ...she was hit by a car ...when she was chasing after Voltaire. He had decided to take Kai to the Abbey, which it wasn't known as before, and didn't leave any room for negotiations. His father ...looked for him for years, but eventually died of a heart-attack."_

"_Poor Kai." This time it was Mariah who had interrupted him. She had tears glimmering in her eyes at hearing about Kai's sad past._

"_So there Kai stayed, for years. Being trained to be the best of the best. The only Abbey student that ever came close, or is equal to him in power at the Abbey, was one Tala Ivanov. I do believe that he had been at the Abbey for a longer period that Kai."_

"_No wonder the guy turned out the way he is." Michael contemplated the information he and the rest were receiving. _

"_How do you know how he turned out? Or if it's for better of worse?"_

_Their heads snapped back to meet the gaze of Rei._

"_What do you mean, Rei?" Tyson looked baffled at Rei's sudden remark._

"_I mean ...what do you know about him that gives you the right to judge him like that?" _

"_Relax, Rei-man. I'm just saying –"_

"_Shut up!" Tyson said aloud, "Mr. Dickinson was talking. Let's just let him talk!"_

_At Tyson's sudden outburst, the others quieted down to let Mr. Dickinson continue._

_"I too had been baffled to the sudden disappearance of Kai's," he looked away sadly, "I never did know what had become of young Kai ...until that one fateful day in winter. I was driving towards a BBA meeting. I had told the driver to take a short cut down the street, since I was running pretty late. Some people had confronted me when I got out of the hotel that morning. Apparently they had mistaken me for a fellow named Mr. Monopoly ..." he looked away thoughtfully, "getting back to the story ...the car I was in passed a young boy. I had only caught a glance of him from out of the corner of my eye, but I would recognize that two-toned hair any day. I told the driver to stop immediately and rushed out towards him."_

_He exhaled loudly, and looked at the anxious looks on their faces._

_"I stopped in front of him and grabbed him by the shoulders," he shook his head, "Until this day, I have and will always remembered the look he had on his face," he could see all the present people, literally leaning towards him in curiosity, "he looked at me ...he just looked at me. I knew it wasn't time for pleasantries; he was only wearing a t-shirt, trousers and shoes and his lips had already turned blue from the cold. So I just took him in the car and drove back to the hotel to get him warmed up."_

_"Then what happened?" Kevin asked, this time the others nodded in agreement._

_"I took him to my room, warmed him up, and gave him some hot chocolate. I asked if he knew who I was, but he didn't respond. The bruises and burns on his body had me quite worried, but I knew that if there were too many people in the room it would make him nervous. So I let him have a good night's rest, and the next day I questioned him as to his whereabouts. He told me he didn't remember ...and ...well, I guess what happened after that pretty much goes unsaid. I looked after him, since his parents were deceased and Voltaire was nowhere to be found."_

_"What about this Tala? You mentioned him before, however, he doesn't seem to fit into this story." Robert asked._

_"Yes ..." Mr. Dickinson seemed to be contemplating the best way to tell them, "Kai had mentioned him to me on a few occasions when he would remember fragments of his memory. I figured that he and Kai had had their fair share of memories ...but there is something shocking I discovered about him, not from the mouth of Kai ...but instead from Dr. Olga. She had a file on him. It contained his birth date, birthplace, information on him and most importantly ...his name."_

_"What's so important about his name? Isn't it Tala?" Johnny asked cynically, which earned him a glare from Rei._

_"Indeed ...his full name is ...Yuriy Tala ...Balkov."_

_Loud gasped emitted from every mouth present, except for Tyson's._

_"What does that mean?" He asked, dumbfounded._

_"Tyson, you idiot!" Kevin bonked him over the head. "Did you hear the word Balkov!?"_

_"Yeah ..." he still looked pretty much lost._

_"Were you even listening to the story?" Enrique eyed him._

_"Will you just tell me what's going on!"_

_Johnny stomped forward, clutched him from the fronts of his shirt and said agitatedly through clenched teeth. "Who else in this story is named Balkov?" and without waiting for an answer, he shouted, "Boris!! Boris Balkov you twit!"_

"_Ooh ..." his mouth shaped an 'O' as the statement finally sunk in. "What!" his eyes became round when he realized what it meant, "Tala is Boris' little brother?!" _

_"NO!!" the others shouted in unison, making Tyson stumble back a step with the amount of hot air being blown towards him._

_"He's Boris' son, you fool! His son!" Johnny's eye twitched in irritation and his face turned as red as his hair._

_"Ahem," Bruce interrupted them with a little cough, "as Stanley was saying ..."_

_"Yes," he snickered at the reactions of his boys ...and girls, "as I was saying ...I told Kai this, on the ride back from the hospital, he didn't believe it and completely shut me out."_

_"From the hospital?" Tyson's looked like he was recalling something, "Oh man ...the things I said that night ...I shouldn't have said that to him," he looked regretful._

_"It's okay, Tyson ...you didn't know." Max put a hand on his shoulder._

_"Now I do ...and I just hope I get a chance to tell him I didn't mean it."_

**-End Flashback-**

_Kai ..._ Tyson said regretfully.

**0-0**

Kai lay in a room, surrounded my machines. Doctors were pacing the halls around him, completely baffled as to the reason this young man was in the current state he was in; _Persistent Vegetative State_, the doctors said among them. Not reacting to any stimulation, which was being administered to him. They were racking their brains for an answer as to why Kai would suddenly collapse like he did with no apparent reason.

It seemed that Boris' high-tech chip had escaped detection from the hospital equipments.

As the doctors busied themselves with studying the monitors and the charts, checking his vitals and heart rate, Kai lay in the white bed, the contents of his mind going unknown to the world around; his face, showing signs of serene as he indulged in an unknown conversation deep within his mind.

**-Dream-**

_"So ...here we are again. The things we have to go through to have a normal conversation, eh, Kai?" Tala snickered._

"_Yeah ...pretty pathetic if you come down to it. We can only talk, when Boris wants us to talk." Kai sighed as he looked at his long time friend._

"_True," Tala said as a matter of factly, "but this time it wasn't Boris."_

"_What do you mean?" Kai raised an eyebrow as he took in the check expression on the redhead's face._

"_Well ...I wanted to know how you are. Boris had implied that something would happen to you after the tournament ...and to be honest ...I could feel it when it happened. My chip reacted the same way yours had, albeit not as intense."_

"_Tala ..." Kai looked away from his blue gaze, "there something, I think you should know ..."_

"_Are you implying that you know something I don't? The world must be coming to an end." He said in mock sadness._

"_Tala," he said exasperatedly, "I'm being serious. Honestly, you can be worse than Tyson when you want to."_

"_I'm appalled that you would even affirm such a ludicrous assumption." Tala said, holding his heart in dismay._

"_Ludicrous?" he raised an eyebrow, "such big words, Tala. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were turning into Boris." The moment the words came out of his mouth, Kai looked shocked at his own choice of words. But Tala was oblivious to the fact._

"_You haven't heard Bryan though. He does an almost exact impersonation of Boris." He snickered at the thought._

"_Tala," he said again, this time turning the redhead to face him, "stop changing the subject!"_

"_What can I say? I learned from the best." He winked at Kai._

"_Boris is your father." Kai said out suddenly._

_Tala just looked at Kai, the expression of flirt on his face draining away slowly as Kai's words suddenly sunk in. "What are you saying, Kai?"_

"_I didn't want to say it this way, Tala, but I had no choice."_

_Tala turned away from his concerned gaze. "That's okay, Kai. I have to say that I pretty much suspected it deep down, all this time. He even took the liberty to throw a couple of hints in the past."_

"_Sounds like him. I think he's actually proud to have such a good-looking son."_

_Tala's head snapped abruptly to him. "Kai? ... You think I'm good-looking?" he smirked, "I'm flattered." He crawled towards Kai and stopped when his face was just a few inches away from Kai's._

"_Did I say that? I meant his 'egomaniacal spawn,'" Kai pushed his face away and smirked._

"_Come now, Kai. Everyone knows you're not immune to my charm and boyish good-looks," he ran a hand through his hair and winked at Kai, "ask anyone in the Abbey. They'll tell you that everyone's first crush there is always me, then you and Bryan –"_

"_Bryan?" Kai raised an incredulous eyebrow, "never mind, I don't even want to know. And Tala ...you're a tad full of yourself, you know that?"_

"_If you've got it, flaunt it, that's what I always say."_

"_But getting back to topic, what are you going to do?"_

"_About what?" he took seat next to Kai._

"_Boris."_

"_What is there to do? He's my father, and no matter how vulgar that sounds, even worse than Luke Skywalker finding out Darth Vader is his father – at least I still have both my hands, there is nothing I can do about it. Just for the record, he said it's in the genes, I beg to differ, I have never and will never wear any of his jeans ...that's just wrong!"_

_Kai snickered and punched him playfully on the shoulder. _

"_Kai ..." he looked seriously at his blue-haired friend, "there is something I want to ask you ...or more of ...request from you." _

"_What is it?"_

"Well ...seeing that the only way that we can communicate normally, is through the chip, and I'm pretty sure Boris has discovered this by now. I just wanted ...a hug."

"_A hug?"_

"_Yeah ..." his cheeks were tinged a slight shade of pink, "no strings attached."_

"_I don't know ..." Kai smirked, noticing the shading in the redheads normally pale cheeks, "how do I know that you won't take it further ...or use it to blackmail me in the future?"_

"_Kai!" he shouted bashfully, "do you know how hard it is for me to ask that? The least you could do is give me a straight answer, or even a 'bugger off you perverted twat.'"_

_Kai reconciled noting the apprehensive tone in his voice. "Okay ...just a hug."_

_Tala nodded and moved forwards, placing his hands on Kai's shoulders and moved them around his back, grasping him in a tight hug. Kai too moved his arms to embrace Tala's waist. The two sat apposite each other, just feeling the warmth and comfort in each other's presence. _

"_This feel's nice." Kai said suddenly, feeling safe in the arms of his best friend._

"_Yeah." Was the only thing he said, being currently too preoccupied in the action which he had been dreaming to do for so long. The smell of Kai's hair was almost intoxicating as it moved through his nostrils. "It feels nice."_

_They didn't know how long they sat like that, but frankly didn't care. All that mattered was they had each other, and were cherishing the moment._

_But the moment was not meant to last. They were interrupted in the most unpleasant way with Boris sending volts of energy to both their chips, breaking apart their embrace in pain. They clutched their neck in agony as the familiar feeling of pain burned through their bodies._

_Kai could only watch as Tala was being pulled away from him, back to the world of consciousness._

"_Kai!" Tala shouted and reached his arm out to grasp Kai's outstretched one, but to no avail. _

_Kai gasped as his best friend disappeared from sight. But his shock would not last long when he felt himself being pulled back in a similar manner. The pain he was feeling only being intensified by the pain of waking up as an experiment to the doctors._

"_Tala!!" he shouted as his eyes burned from the bright light bursting in from the darkness. The next thing he noticed, he was in a room full of people whose faces were blurred to him. He could feel them holding him, poking him and doing things to him. _

**-End Dream-**

"We need to sedate him, now!" Dr. Olga shouted to the male doctor who was holding down Kai.

Kai was thrashing about. He kicked and punched everything around him, not caring if it made contact or not. His eyes were open but they he didn't seem to be conscious to his actions.

"What's happening?" Dr. Olga said in panic. She did not understand how someone who seemed to be pretty much comatose a few seconds ago could suddenly be so much alive. He seemed to be in pain. His face was twisted in agony and sweat was beading down his forehead. A stream of blood was flowing down the side of his mouth from where he had bitten his lip to stop from screaming out.

She moved forwards and grasped the IV bag hanging next to Kai's rocking bed and injected a clear liquid into it. But it didn't seem to be taking effect; in fact, Kai seemed more restless than he had before she injected it.

The entire staff was looking at each other in worry for the boy. But suddenly, Kai let out a loud scream of anguish. It was nothing like they had ever heard before, and he passed out a few seconds later.

The doctors slowly let go when Kai's limps became limp and his eyes closed, but his face still remained in one of misery.

"What happened?"

**0-0**

The Bladebreakers were in the waiting room when they heard that heart-wrenching scream of pain coming from the emergency room. Tyson and the others shot to their feet.

"That sounds like Kai's voice." Rei said worriedly.

Tyson looked at him for a moment and ran for the doors, but was stopped in his track when Dr. Olga walked through it, her face sullen.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Tyson panted and his gaze looked past her, trying to see into the room where Kai was.

"Kids ... I have soma bad news." She said sadly.

**0-0**

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Boris smirked and looked back towards the tube where Tala was, "that's what you get for betraying Biovolt."

Tala's vision was blurred by the presence of water blocking him from his object of loathing, but he would know that purple hair anywhere, even from underwater. He glared heatedly at Boris, finding that his mouth refused to form any words to tell Boris exactly what he thought of him. _Kai ... please be okay_, a single tear appeared in his eye, but was immediately lost in the overwhelming green liquid which he was in, _how could something so nice, turn out so wrong?_

– **Present Time –**

Tyson, Max, Rei and Kenny surveyed their opponents carefully from their side of the stadium. The Demolition Boys' seemed to be missing one member, notably the most important one of the day. Tyson looked confused as his eyes wondered over the cold looks of the Demolition Boys in his search of his opponent, Tala.

Up in the stands, the crowd was growing restless in their wait.

"Where is that boy?" Judy looked down to the boys of the Abbey.

"Maybe Boris did something to the redhead?" Michael had his hands crossed over his chest and surveyed the two teams.

At the mention of Boris, Mr. Dickinson gripped the handle of his cane tightly. "If that foul man had indeed done anything to that young man, the BBA will be on him like a –"

He was interrupted when the crowd gave a roar of delight and began chanting their icon's name.

The teams in the stands all looked down and found that Tala had entered the building. His fiery red hair seemed even more fiery than usual. They couldn't see his eyes from where they sat, but in truth, Tala's eyes were so cold, they seemed to burn anything that he gazed on, down to the core.

"**Sure knows how to make an entrance, doesn't he?"**

"**I have to agree. But if I had his looks, style and skill ... I'd make an entrance too, Brad."**

"**Be honest, AJ. If you had his looks, style and skill ... you'd look just like me."**

"Now that the competitors have arrived ... both players, please step up to the dish." Jazzman shouted, trying to get above the shouts of the excited crowd.

"**This is going to be some match, AJ."**

"**Both competitors are emitting an aura of power. I'm so excited."**

"**Same here, and same through out the entire globe."**

Tala and Tyson took their positions facing each other. Their shooters raised, waiting for the signal of Jazzman to get the match started.

"Good luck, Tala." Tyson smirked.

Tala looked shocked at his words. He smirked and replied back. "I don't need luck!"

"Bladers at the ready!" he raised his arm, "three ... two ... one ... _Let it rip_!!"

* * *

**End Part 24.**

w00t for the TaKa-ness!! XD Again ... not a Yaoi story, only Shounen-Ai hints. Hugs and little things like that.

I hope the Flashback and Dream sequence didn't bore you too much.

Just for the record, the ending will be a Three-parter. That means ... two more to go. ((Reviewers rejoice))

And thanks all ... Five Hundred and Sixty reviews!! .

((Dies))

((Comes back to life))

Thanks:

_Jirachi: No worries. A review is still a review._

_Blader Fairy: I was wondering where you went ... now you have to update, Kay?_

_MasterFranny: Don't worry ... I have something in mind._

_UniGirl: I didn't think anyone noticed the 'Two reason's' thing. Don't worry, there is a reason I mentioned that, and many more things will finally be revealed. Don't worry; I love getting reviews, the longer the better._

_x-Shadow-x: Yes ... now that I think about it. There should have been more things in the Russian Saga._

_Hazel-Beka: I like that sandwich thing you mentioned. I have to use in sometime XD About the Kenny Emily thing ... I'll just leave it up to your imagination XD_

_NettikGirl: Thanks for the review. Here's the chapter. I wasn't going to post it until next week (not feeling well, writers block and Job T.T) but five hundred and sixty reviews is a cause to celebrate, ne?_

_Give-Me-A-Hug: I can't extend it, cause then it would lose the plot. But don't worry, hun, by the end of this story, I'll have you craving for more. ((Evil laugh) By the way ... Kai gave Tala a hug!! And your name!! So funny!! XD_

_SyaoranLover: Thanks ((sniffles)) I glad you like the Rei/Bryan battle. Sacha ... he's involved in this. He was never meant to hold any part in this story except being a chibi-Tyson-like-character, but he evolved. ((Glomps Sacha)) Me love you long time! The typo's ... XD;; My keyboard isn't the best one, unfortunately, but hey! It does the job but all good. I'll fix the typos when I have the time._

_Kai-Lovr: You have no idea. Hurt, lost and ... something else. ((Evil laughs)) ... ((Takes out mallet)) Stay back, evil Writers block!! Hiyeak!!_

_Ellen: Yes, I see your review. Here's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed._

_Tomgirl27: You have the right to write Yaoi if you want. There's nothing wrong with it. I actually, got turned by a really good Harry/Draco story. Now ... I love it!! Yes, some of the most talented authors are Yaoi Fangirls; Ladya C. Maxine, Boys-on-Boysenberry ... etc._

And thanks to all.

Review!! XD

((Glomps all))


	25. A Fiery End Part 2

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Beyblade.

_Fixed the Irish thing last chapter ... again._

_I'm so sorry for the late update. Writers block, work and just simply laziness got the best of me._

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Part 25: Fiery End Part 2.**

"**Bold" – **Commentary by Brad and AJ.

* * *

Both blades battled each other with much ferocity. 

Tala locked eyes with Tyson, his icy gaze almost knocking Tyson off his feet.

"Geez, Tala. Lay off the iciness, dude." He grinned at the intense redhead.

"I have no idea what you mean," he returned Tyson's grin with a smirk.

"Hey, Tala," Tyson looked at him seriously for a moment.

"What, shrimp?" Tala seemed to be tired at his attempt at a civil conversation.

"... nothing," he said after a while.

"Whatever," Tala huffed, "lets battle!"

"Dragoon!" Tyson called out his dragon bit-beast.

Tala eyed his opponent's beast intently; he seemed to be studying the dragon sacred beast. His brain waves started working overtime as it processed a strategy to defeat the opponent.

Tala's eye glinted suddenly and he smirked. He readied his body movement as if to attack.

Tyson caught his sudden movement, expecting Tala to unleash his bit-beast; he called Dragoon forth to attack. "Phantom hurricane attack!" he shouted, and out of nowhere, a powerful wind blew around the stadium, blowing hats off of people's heads and skirts up from girls' butts.

When the raging winds died down, what was left was Tala's black blade ending up outside the boundaries of the dish, completely knocked out.

"Err ..." Jazzman gaped, his brain not having enough comprehend the first round of the final match ... ended in such a short time, "the winner of the first round ... Tyson ..." he said with a little uncertainty.

Even the crowds looked on in confusion at the easy loss of their icon.

"The dude's not even trying!" Michael said disapprovingly.

"What's up, Tala?" Tyson looked at him as he bent down to pick up his blade, "I didn't think you'd actually hand the win to me. I don't know what game you're playing, but feel free to keep it up."

Tala had his back turned to Tyson as he picked up his blade. "I chose to let you win the match," he snickered.

"Oh, you chose, did you? You chose not to win, huh, Tala?" Tyson said angrily at being looked down upon by his opponent.

"You're to eager to show off your power, that you leave yourself open to being studied, Tyson. You might have made it though this far, but the truth is ... you are nothing more than an amateur!" he said ferociously before turning on his heel and walking back to his teammates.

Tyson stared dumbfounded at Tala's retreating form. For a few seconds he stood there, mouth agape, until a tap on the back brought him out of his reverie. He turned back to meet the concerned face of Max's.

"Are you okay, Tyson?" he looked concerned at his navy-haired friend.

"Uh ... yeah," he smiled at Max.

Satisfied with his reply, Max flashed him a grin and beckoned him back to the stands where the others were waiting to congratulate him on his first round win. Max chatted animatedly with Tyson, or more ... _to_ Tyson. He didn't seem to be hearing anything Max was saying to him. Instead, his eyes were looking forward, not seeing anything. In his mind, Tala's words repeated themselves over and over.

"– _nothing more than an amateur!"_

Tyson shut his eyes tight. He had been called that many times in the past, most of the times by Kai. When his opponents called him that, he didn't care; instead he became more determined to defeat them. But the way Tala had said it ... the _look_ on his face when he said it. People in the past, like Kai, had said it more times and with much more force, but the difference this time, was that it ... hurt.

Tala's words had actually made Tyson feel stupid.

_Damn you!_ Tyson swore at Tala.

"Tyson? Are you sure you're alright?" Max's big blue eyes looked up at him.

"Yeah, sorry, Max. I just have the second match on my mind. It isn't going to be this easy."

"Oh ..." Max nodded, "okay."

**0-0**

"Very good, Tala," Boris patted him on the shoulder.

Tala just eyed the wrinkled hand warily and nodded his head. "The kid is just a fool. He fell so easily into my trap," he smirked.

"Yes ... nobility it's called, or so I'm told. A funny thing it is indeed." Boris looked at Tala one last time and turned to walk out.

"Ceh," he spat, turning away from the door. _Foolish_, he thought, wiping the imaginary dust off from where Boris had placed his hand on his shoulder.

"So, Tala," Bryan smirked, "Boris' words finally got to you, huh?" he looked accusingly at their redheaded Captain.

"Yeah, Tala ..." Tala turned to the icy glares of Ian and Spencer.

"What's your problem?" he raised an eyebrow at his teammates.

"The better question is, what's your problem, Tala?" Ian narrowed his eyes.

"You guys have lost it," he snorted and turned to walk out.

"You sold out, Tala," Bryan said from his spot leaning against the locker with his arms crossed over his chest, "we thought you were different. That you wouldn't be one of Boris' pawns," the lilac haired blader opened his eyes and looked directly at Tala.

"I guess we were wrong. Power hunger finally got the best of you too."

"You guys don't know what you're talking about," he looked away, "I have my reasons –"

"Of course," Ian said mockingly, "one, you're not strong enough. Two, you're not good enough. Three, Boris just too convincing, eh?"

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, _Ian_," Tala gritted his teeth.

"We always knew that you hanging around that traitor Kai would be no good. He's a traitor, and you're a sell out," Spencer rose from his seat, towering over his captain.

"You think I sold out?"

"Give a crumpet to the brilliant captain," Bryan mocked. He turned to Tala, his face losing all of its amusement, "I guess out promise from before didn't mean squat, did it, _Captain_ Tala?" he put emphasis on the 'captain', driving hard his distaste.

"You all can think what you want," Tala looked at the floor, not wanting to show the hurt in his eyes at their accusation.

"We have," Ian walked past his left side, towards the door. His actions showing clearly the disrespect he felt towards Tala.

"And we have come to the conclusion, that," Spencer walked past Tala's right side, not looking at him.

Bryan walked up to him; his eyes bore deep into Tala. "It is always the case of 'like father, like son.'" He knocked his shoulder hard into Tala's before walking out with the rest of the team.

Tala stumbled back a step from the force of the collision. Slowly, Bryan's words started to sink in. _They know!_

**0-0**

"Don't you think we were a little hard on him?" Ian looked at the two other boys as they made their way away from the locker rooms.

"He deserves it," Bryan said coolly.

"But still ... he is out captain. And he can't help it that Boris is his father," he turned his eyes to the floor, guilt building up inside him.

"He sold out to Boris!" Bryan said firmly.

"Maybe he had a good reason to," Spencer reasoned.

"And you're just thinking about this now?" Bryan stopped in his tracks and turned back to the two, "are you having second thoughts?"

"Well ..." Spencer and Ian said simultaneously.

"Great!" Bryan was on the verge of grabbing his hair in frustration, "what about the '_we're not looking back_' crap you said a few minutes ago? I thought you said Tala needs to be told off!"

"I still think we were a little hard on him, you know?" Ian twiddled his fingers nervously, "he has always been there when we needed him."

"Yeah ... he would defend us from Boris when we made a mistake," Spencer added.

Bryan considered what they said and sighed loudly. "I can't believe I let you guys talk me into giving Tal the cold shoulder."

"Talk you into?!" the both of them spluttered.

"You were the mastermind!" Ian shouted at him, his finger pointed accusingly at the blank faced Bryan.

"A mastermind would be nothing without his apprentice minds, Ian, remember that."

"What are we going to do about Tala?" Spencer looked at them.

"Well ... an apology would be a good step," they both looked pointedly at Bryan at this suggestion.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

Ian sighed exasperatedly.

"Tala," Spencer said suddenly.

"Yes, Spence, we're going to apologize."

"No, Tala," he pointed a finger to a spot ahead of them.

"Oh ... hey, Tala," Ian said.

Tala just walked past them, not acknowledging their presence. His attention focused in front of him.

"Tala, we just –"

"No," he replied, "you are entitled to your opinions. You don't have to apologize for that," and without giving them a chance to retort, he continued on his way, not looking back.

**0-0**

Soon after the first match, Mr. Dickinson had left, saying that he would be heading to the hospital to check on Kai's condition. He had been hesitant to leave his your charge's side and only decided to do so for the sake of giving some words of wisdom to Tyson.

He now sat in the white lined hospital room, his eyes glued to the television as the second match of the world championships began it's run. His eyes once and awhile glanced over to the still form of Kai.

Kai lay peacefully on the stiff bed. He still hadn't regained consciousness since the incident in the emergency room, his face serene; something that you would have not believed possible if you had seen his condition just the night before.

Dr. Olga had dropped by a few times, checking over his vitals and blood pressure, while giving some reassurance to the old man.

_"Kids ... I have some bad news."_

Mr. Dickinson sighed and got to his feet. He walked over to Kai's bedside; taking his limp arms in his own, he whispered quietly into Kai's ear. "Stay strong, Kai ... your friends are waiting for you."

_"The extent of his injuries is unknown–" _

Mr. Dickinson pulled the chair he had been sitting in before, closer to the bed. His hands still intertwined firmly with Kai's, he took a seat, surveying the match currently being played on the television, the sound being interrupted by the slight and continuous beeping sound of the machines.

_"However, the one thing we know is this it has affected a large proportion of his brain. How serious it is, we don't know-"_

Tyson was showing tremendous endurance as his match continued with him and Dragoon being completely overwhelmed by the sheer force of Tala and his blade.

_"We fear ... that when Mr. Hiwatari regains consciousness ..."_

Mr. Dickinson coughed slightly, his age finally catching up to him. He was an old man, he should be sitting at home in his lazy-boy chair, sipping a glass of martini with a little blue umbrella on the side; not walking in and out of a hospital, every time with more things to worry about.

His free hand reached over and brushed Kai's stray bangs out of his eyes. He watched on sadly as Kai's face contorted in pain suddenly, not being about to do anything but sit by, brought tears to his eyes. The agony on his face passed as quickly as it came, and Kai seemed to fall back into his, somewhat, painless slumber. _This is all Boris' doing, _he thought angrily, _I will bring him down. I will be standing at the very front as the row as they lock you up in solitary confinement and throw away the keys. _

_"...he might not be the same person you knew before."_

"Fight this, Kai," he gripped his cold hands tighter, "fight this!"

**0-0**

"Whoa! Dragoon gets driven hard into the ground by the sheer power of the defending champion!"

Spectators were biting their nails in excitement. The second match, as opposed to the first, had brought out the best in Tala. Tyson had absolutely no chance of getting on the offensive. It was just hit after hit. Black Wolborg, clearly out to make an example out of Tyson as to what would happen once Boris and the Biovolt corporation started their global domination plan.

The world would be completely ruled by sacred beasts as strong, of not stronger than Black Wolborg.

Tala winced slightly as he felt the power of Black Wolborg tear him up from the inside. He knew that a new wound had been slashed open, adding to the many other injuries that adorned his back as a result of training the evil beast.

_I will not let you control me_, his eyes flared up with determination. The creation of Black Wolborg was not to be controlled, but instead, to be _in_ control. As was the case of Black Dranzer: the more Kai used it, the more it began to take control of him. It began merging with Kai, draining his life essence, making him vulnerable to be slaved by the dark phoenix. Good thing his teammates had been in time to break the control and Black Dranzer wasn't given a chance to complete the bonding.

_'But what about me?' _

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice when Boris yelled out to him.

"Finish this immediately, Tala!"

Tala nodded his head in conformation and turned back to Tyson, who was panting for the loss of energy.

"Is that all you got, boy?" Tala smirked, ignoring the stabbing pain in his shoulder, "I think I will stand by my earlier comment, amateur."

"Shut up, Tala!" Tyson shouted at him, "Dragoon!"

Tyson gigantic blue dragon rose out of it's bit. With an echoing roar, it flew towards the blade of Tala's, ready to inflict as much damage as it's battered body could muster.

"Cute dragon," Tala locked eyes with Tyson, "but it's _nothing_ compared to the power of my _Black Wolborg_!"

Tala's blade shone brightly. An almost burning coldness overwhelmed the arena, making the audience lean back slightly while shielding their eyes from the vividness of Tala's blade.

It's rose, slowly, like the black plague sent to disrupt the earth; it's appearance, not very different from the said.

Black matted fur covered the muscled body of what seemed to be a mutated version of Wolborg. The yellowing teeth shone in the light, and prepared to shred anything and everything in its path. Its eyes glowed red, like the burning fires of hell.

The sight of Black Wolborg brought many gasps and tears of fright from the people. Even Tyson had to do a double take; to make sure that he wasn't having a nightmare, because that was what Black Wolborg was ... a vision of a nightmare.

"Go, _Black Death_!" Tala shouted out the order.

A dark mist evaporated out of the pores of the black wolf, enclosing around Dragoon. The black blade that it dwelled in crushed hard into Tyson's grey one, and within a few minutes ... the match was over.

"And the winner of the second match ... _Tala_!" Jazzman said with much excitement, however, the crowd still seemed too horrified to react.

Tala waited for none before recanting his blade and walking away. Even his teammates looked at him with shocked expressions at his newly acquired beast.

Boris patted him approvingly on the shoulder and walked by his side.

Bryan and the others looked at their retreating forms, thunderstruck. One thing running though their minds; _what happened to Wolborg? _

**0-0**

**oO Dream Oo**

'_Tala ...everyone ...I can't take this anymore ...'_

... _Kai ..._

_Kai's ears perked up at the sound of the new voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!"_

_Only silence and darkness greeted him._

_The tingling in the base of his neck had lessened slightly, allowing him a moment of peace, one thing, which he had come close to forgetting. _

_The pain before had been excruciating, it was as if someone has lit his whole body afire, a raging fire that had burned to his very soul. His head had been pounding in his head, and on a few occasions had felt as if it was about to explode. Kai was on the verge of giving up many times, but the memory of Tala had kept him going on._

'_Tala ...'_

..._Kai ..._

_He could vaguely sense a presence close to him, calling to him, someone that seemed familiar. He knew the person, yet he couldn't remember whom._

_Just when he thought he was finally given a break, the pain started again, this time stronger than every. He felt his body spasm as it was being tortured by the unknown source. He could do nothing to stop it. It grew stronger and stronger. It started to blur his vision, making him feel as if he were goring blind._

_It deafened him. It made sure that he couldn't cry out. He felt it plunge deep into his mind, ravaging this thoughts and memories. As it slowly sucked away the essence that was him, the tears, which he had kept in, slowly streamed down his face._

'_I can't take it anymore ...'_

_The vision in front of his eyes started swirling around, like a gigantic black hole, swallowing all in its way. _

_He saw the faces of his friends being lost in the huge vortex. Mr. Dickinson's kindly face, lost to him. Tala ...his redheaded friend was being taken away from him. Torn out of his mind. He could not let it be._

_He reached his arm out to take it back, to take it all back. He would not allow Boris to destroy everything he had grown to love. _

_He grabbed the hand of his friend; watching as the icy blue eyes stare back at him, and with a weak smile, vanish from his sight._

_Everything disappeared; he was left alone in the darkness again._

_Then, as soon as it stopped, there was a suddenly flash, and a white light conquered his line of sight. He felt warmth, comfort and tranquility in the light. He could feel himself being pulled slowly towards the light, his body moving by it's own accordance. He wanted to go there ... he had to._

... _Kai ..._

_He knew that voice ... missed it very much. And now he knew ... they could finally be reunited._

_The last thoughts that ran through his mind was of the people he cared about. 'Forgive me.'_

_Soon, the calling became too powerful to resist and he just let his body follow it. _

..._Come to me ... Kai ... _

_With an explosion if brilliantly coordinated lights ... it finally consumed him._

**oO End Dream Oo**

... A continuous beeping sound stopped ... being replaced by a shrill sound of a stopped heart.

**0-0**

The third match was close to starting. Both players stood at the side of the podium, readying themselves for the conclusion of one of the most important even of their lives.

When Jazzman gave the signal, Tala and Tyson moved to walk up the stairs to face each other one last time.

"Tyson!"

Tyson was stopped in his tracks by the voice of Max. He turned abruptly to the sight of Max running towards him.

Max panted when he finally reached his capped friend, "Tyson," he has his hands on his knees for support.

"What's wrong?" Tyson looked nervous at the tone Max was using, and the fact that he seemed to have run a distance. Max hated running, and having Max running without being told to by Kai was even more worrying.

Max stopped to catch his breath. "Mr. Dickinson – phone call –" he gasped for air, "It's Kai!"

"_Kai_!" Tyson grabbed him firmly by the shoulders and shook him violently, "what's wrong with Kai? Has something happened to him?"

Max winced slightly, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "Tyson, I'm sorry, but ..." he looked at his feet, aggrieved.

Tyson's eyes widened, his mouth muttering a disbelieving, "No..."

* * *

**End Part 25.**

Sorry again. I swear, the next chapter (last chapter) will be out before the sixth Spiderman installment, you can quote me on that.

o.O Evil cliffy, ne? So if you want to know how everything turns out, review and tune in.

It's late, and I've just written the whole chapter today. So might be many mistakes, I'll fix them tomorrow.

Thanks to all the reviewers' too (too tired to mention all) so ... Arigato gozaimasu.

Yeah, you added me to your C2, and first?! I'm touched T.T and extremely flattered. Thank you.


	26. A Fiery End Final Part

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade.

The _longest_ chapter of the story.

**As the Ice Breaks.**

**Final Part 26: A Fiery End Part 3.**

"**Bold"** – Commentary by Brad and AJ.

* * *

_Phoenixes ... born from the inferno.  
Burn with the heat of a thousand fires.  
Phoenixes rise from the ashes again and again.  
They will live as long As the Fire Burns ...  
So it is said ... Phoenixes can never truly die._

**0-0**

"Tyson ... you're standing on my foot," Max squinted his eyes and as pained expression played on his face.

"What?" Tyson looked down to see his red shoe, firmly covering Max's slightly smaller foot. "Sorry," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's okay," he sighed in relief, and wiped his damp eyes with the back of his hand as Tyson stepped back, freeing Max' slightly dirtier and aching foot.

"Tyson," he turned suddenly and grabbed Tyson by the shoulders, "it's Kai!" he shouted to him happily, "he's awake!"

Tyson stood gaping there for a few moments. "Really?" a smile crept slowly onto his face. As the shock look on his face began to subside, he broke into a wide grin and jumped up in joy, "WOOHOO!"

**0-0**

_**I died in my dreams,  
**_

_The rhythmic sound of the human heart played around the room, until it stopped. In it's place, a toneless screech emitted._

_Doctors and nurses rushed in and out, attempting to revive the lost rhythm. _

_Minutes passed ...but nothing happened ...and suddenly, as quickly as it stopped, it appeared, one after another. The thin green line resumed its regular process._

**oO Dream Oo**

'_Am I dead?'_

... '_Kai' ..._

_Kai opened his eyes. The light that covered him almost blinded him, forcing to shut them back once more. He knew that voice ...but from where?_

_The light still did not spare him; he forced himself to look upon the face of the voice, but failed. _

...'_It still isn't your time, Kai ...Go back to where you were. People who love you are waiting' ..._

"_Who are you?'_

...'_You mustn't stay any longer ...I will miss you, Kai. You have indeed grown into a handsome and strong man' ..._

_Kai covered his eyes with his arm, in another vain attempt to catch a glimpse of the person._

'_You, you pulled me away for eternal peace ... why did you?'_

...'_It isn't your time. You still have your whole life to live, and take that chance, Kai. If not, all will be wasted. My whole being, would have been wasted ...Go now, Kai' ..._

"_Wait! Tell me –"_

...'_I will continue to watch over you, like I have done in the past' ..._

"_No –" his eyes widened suddenly at the words. He was about to rush forward, until a different blue light surrounded him. Pulling him back towards the land of the living._

...'_You will not remember any of this when you wake up ...my son' ..._

"_Mom!" he shouted as he vainly tried to free himself for the ever-consuming glow. Tears filled up in his eyes, as he slowly drifted further and further away, until there was only darkness, "MOM!"_

**oO End Dream Oo**

Blood-red eyes slowly drifted open.

Mr. Dickinson, noticing this, rushed forward towards his side. "Kai?" he called, waiting for the teen to fully regain consciousness.

The first sight that met Kai's sight was that of the relieved face of the good-natured chairman.

"Oh, Kai," Mr. Dickinson exhaled loudly, "you gave us quite a scare there. Good thing the doctors were quick to react. I don't know how I would have broken the news to the others if they hadn't ... Kai?" Mr. Dickinson studied the face of the confused looking boy, "Kai ... are you alright?"

Silently, Kai turned his red eyes up to meet the old mans'.

"Kai?"

**0-0**

The third, and final match of the World Championships was finally underway. Spectators gripped their seats in anticipation of what to be the most exciting match ever in the history of Beyblading.

"Go, _Dragoon_!" Tyson shouted for his bit-beast to attack Tala's.

The crowd turned their attention to the unmoving redhead and seemed to be waiting for his move, but none came. Tala didn't even seem to be concentrating much on the match. In truth, the final attack of Black Wolborg in the last match had done all but killed him. His battered body, shielded from the eyes of others by the thin layers of clothing he wore, was wearing him down. His strength was pretty much drained by the amount of power Black Wolborg had taken from him, but he still tried to fight.

He would not let Boris see him defeated. He would not let Boris think he had finally succeeded in conquering Tala's spirit. He had to fight, for himself ... and for Kai ... for his freedom.

"Fight for me, Tala, and I will release Kai. If you win this for me, then Kai would be nothing more to me than a distant memory. You have my word."

Tala's eyes shone with determination as he recalled Boris' words. _He will leave Kai alone ... I have to do this! _

He raised his head slightly; the light falling in such a way over his features that it lit up his blue eyes, giving a surreal glow to them._ Just this one match ... for Kai._

"Go, Black Wolborg!" He shouted as he felt a sudden surge of energy running through his veins.

The dish started to crumble for beneath his black blade. Debris and broken off pieces of the dish hovered around the monstrous bit-beast.

Tyson was forced back a step when the dark aura that surrounded Tala's blade exploded, leaving in it wake, the second appearance of Black Wolborg.

The arena around them began to crumble under the pressure of trying to hold in the raw energy of the mutated beast. Even though the prospect of being crushed under the heavy concrete was there, none of the spectators moved from their seats. They kept their eyes trained on the match, worried that they would miss something if they looked away even for a single second.

Tyson raised his arms up to protect his face as sharp fragments of rocks flew past, cutting into his skin and leaving a trail of blood seeping through his clothes. "Why are you doing this, Tala?" Tyson shouted over the loud rumbling sound.

"To win ..." Tala raised his eyes to look directly into Tyson's brown ones. His eye glinted with a maniacal glow and a smirk played at his lips. He snickered as he felt sanity slowly being drained away from his very soul. Black Wolborg's power hunger was too much for him to handle. He knew he was killing himself this way, but there was no other choice.

"What about Kai?" Tyson shouted even louder as strong winds blew around them, muting the sound of the people surrounding them, of Tyson's and Tala's teammates yelling at them to stop. "Kai cares about you, Tala!"

"Kai ..." Tala laughed hysterically, yet in his eyes, all the emotions he was currently feeling were shining through. The pain of trying to control Black Wolborg. The fear of the unknown powers of the evil beast, and the sadness ... of the prospect of never being with Kai again. "I'm doing this for him!" Tala yelled back at him.

Tyson was taken aback by the words. He hadn't expected that to be Tala's comeback. "But then ... why?"

"Don't you see?" Tala said sadly as he looked away, "this is the only way." Tears glistened in his eyes as he thought of Kai and the sacrifice he was about to make for the slate-haired boy. "The only way ..." his shoulders shook as a sudden surge of energy ripped through him.

"Hey, Tala!" Tyson noticed his sudden bout of silence and called to him. When Tala raised his eyes to meet his own, Tyson gasped.

There ... blood-red eyes had taken place of Tala's icy-blue ones. As Tala stared straight through him, Tyson noticed the shadow of Black Wolborg lingering behind him. Tala's gaze ... it was the same as Black Wolborgs'!

**0-0**

"Oh my god!" Mr. Dickinson gasped loudly as he stood up from his seat, sending the chair cluttering to the ground.

He too had noticed the change in Tala's aura; the evilness that radiated off of him. Even though the television station was getting a pretty bad signal, the amount he saw was enough to understand what was happening.

"It cannot be," he covered his mouth with his hands, "i-it's just not possible!"

**0-0**

"What's the matter with you?" Tyson looked on in horror at the change in Tala's eyes.

"Wrong?" Tala tilted his head slightly to one side, his voice sounding faraway, "nothing's wrong, in fact, everything couldn't be more perfect!"

"It's gotten control over you, Tala, hasn't it?" Tyson narrowed his eyes as he looked pass Tala and straight at the satisfied look on Boris' face.

**0-0**

"What happened?" Ian looked between Bryan and Spencer and towards Boris.

Bryan gulped, unable to find his voice. _What has Boris done this time? Is this what turned Tala into his lackey? _

Spencer, similar to Bryan's condition, could only look on as the Captain he cared about slowly lose himself to the powers of this mysterious beast.

Ian on the other hand, still looked confused. Worry was written all over his face as he stared at Tala's back. _Tala ... what has he done?_

**0-0**

"Emily, what information do you have on this Black Wolborg?" Judy turned to her.

"Nothing, Judy. This Black Wolborg ... it's like he appeared out of nowhere."

**0-0**

"Enough talk, let's end this!" Tala took his stance, ready to attack Tyson.

"You aren't yourself, Tala! We need –"

"Silence!" Tala shot a glare at him. He smirked suddenly as he spoke, "let us end this now, Tyson. Put all our power into one final attack and the victor will be the last man standing."

"I don't think that's such a –"

"Ready?" Tala ignored Tyson's words. He crouched down to an attacking position.

"If that's how you want it, Tala," Tyson said regretfully and he too took his position. "Dragoon!"

Both bladers stood unmoving for a few minutes, adding to the suspense that was plaguing the people in the crowd. The moments that passed by didn't help the fact that the entire arena was literally crumbling at their feet.

"This is the end, Tyson Granger!" Tala growled and called out to his bit-beast, "_Black Wolborg,_!"

"An end is just the beginning, Tala Ivanov!" Tyson replied, "go, _Dragoon_!"

"Black Death!"

"Phantom Hurricane Attack!"

"**Holy guacamole, Brad!" **

It was as if an earthquake has struck. The light began to shatter, sending tiny shards of broken glass into the spectators. People shouted as the ceiling cracked and debris began to rain down on them. They ran out as fast as they could, this time, the outcome of the match didn't seem quite as important as preserving their lives.

"**One hell of a match that was! Now let's get the hell out of here!"** Sounds of microphones being dropped to the ground was heard as both the commentators made their way out of their booth and away from the demolishing building.

"Tyson!" Rei shouted for his comrade. The structure of the building was going down, and it wasn't safe for anyone to be there anymore.

"Tyson!" Max rushed pass Rei and towards the eye of the battle. The thick dust and smoke made it impossible to see anything that was even five feet away from them.

"Guys! We have to get out of here! The building is going down, fast!" Kenny coughed as he called frantically to his teammates.

The three of them noticed shadows of a few people walking towards them. Max was just about to rush forwards when they heard the familiar, yet unwanted voices.

"Tala!" Bryan and the rest of his team came through the smoke, calling out for their own Captain, "Tal – you!" Bryan said spitefully.

Ian elbowed him in the stomach disapprovingly. "This isn't the time. We have to find Tala and get out of here!"

Bryan nodded hesitantly. The three of them was just about to walk off when Rei called back to them.

"Hey! You are looking for Tala, and we're looking for Tyson. Maybe we can put aside our differences for this time and help each other out?"

Bryan exchanged looks with Ian and Spencer. He shrugged his shoulders without giving an answer and just continued on with his search.

"C'mon." Spencer motioned for Rei and the others to follow them.

For the next few minutes, they called out for their teammates, neither team getting an answer. The smoke was still to think to look through, so they had to squint their eyes almost to the point of blindness so that the burning smoke could not damage them. The ground beneath their feet was slowly, but steadily becoming unstable.

A cough to their right caught their attention.

"Jazzman!" they all asked, surprised, as the bandana-ed and slightly dirtied face of DJ Jazzman flopped to the ground in front of them.

"What are you doing here? We thought everybody left. Even Brad and AJ did, and they're always here." Max pulled him to his feet.

"I'm paid to be where the action is," he said as-a-matter-of-factly, "and if this isn't action, then my grandmother's a sea-monkey." He adjusted his microphone, checking if it still worked. "What about you boys?"

"We're looking for Tyson and Tala. They're still in the arena."

"What are you standing around for? If you want to look for your teammate, then let's go! I don't want to get smushed by a piece of ceiling just because you ladies are exchanging new gossip!" Bryan shouted irritably to the back.

"Tyson!"

"Tala!"

No reply.

"What are we going to do? The entire building looks ready to collapse on us!" Kenny said hysterically.

"Up ahead!" Rei pointed to a point in front of them. With his keen cat-eyes, he had caught a sudden motion not fifteen feet ahead of their position.

Both the teams plus DJ Jazzman ran forward.

As they got closer, the found that the smoke was lessening, however the stability of their surrounding was growing evermore grave.

"Tala!" Bryan saw the redhead crouching with one knee on the ground and rushed forward.

Rei looked around. He noticed Tyson a few feet to his left, sitting unmoving on his butt. "Tyson, are you okay?" he ran towards the fallen boy and grasped him by the shoulders, shaking him gently to snap him out of his reverie. Max got there just seconds later, Kenny trailing behind.

"Tyson, can you hear me?" Max turned Tyson's face upwards to looks at him.

Tyson had a somewhat, dreamy look on his face. He mumbled out a few words that they couldn't hear.

"Tyson, say something!" Max shook him even harder.

Tyson's face broke out into a big grin, "That was such an _awesome_ match!" he said excitedly.

Rei, Max and Kenny sweatdropped at his reaction. Though predictable, it still brought a smile to their faces.

"Tala!"

The voice of Bryan's caught their attention and they looked towards the Demolition boys, who were trying to rouse their Captain. Tala seemed completely out of it.

"Tala, are you alright?" Spencer put a hand on Tala's shoulder, but yanked it away seconds later as if he were burned.

"Tala, speak to us." Ian looked worriedly at his unresponsive Captain, "Tala!"

Slowly, Tala raised one his right hand (the left on the ground in an attempt to keep himself upright) and rubbed his head. He shook his dazed head slightly and looked up to meet the concerned gaze of his teammates. His eyes seemed to have returned to their normal colour.

"Tala," Ian seemed barely able to suppress the joy from showing in his voice, "are you okay?"

"My head feels like someone took a sledge hammer to it," he said grumpily.

Bryan and Spencer breathed a sigh of relief. "Sounds like the old Tala alright."

Tala turned a one-eyed glare towards them, still holding his head in pain, "what do you mean '_old Tala'_?"

Bryan patted him on the back. He opened his mouth to say something, but whatever it was died on his lips as a gigantic piece of rock fell a few feel away from them.

"It's coming down!" Spencer shouted.

"We have to get out of here," Rei grabbed Tyson left hand and slung it over his shoulder, Max did the same with his other arm.

"Wait!" they looked at Jazzman, "who won the match?"

Rei looked between Tyson and Tala. Both seemed as clueless as the next person.

Jazzman, with the courage of a lion, braced himself as he walked forwards, through the falling rubble.

"Jazzman," they shouted at him, what are you doing?"

"To get the results, if not, how am I going to pay my rent next month?" he bravely walked forward to glance into the dish. The sight he saw was that of both the blades that seemed to have suffered severed damage in the battle, laying on the ground, unmoving. "Both blades are down! What am I going to announce as the result?" he ignored the collapsing beams that were dropping around them like flies.

"Tyson," Tala said weakly as he coughed up a small amount of blood into his palms, "my blade fell first."

Tyson looked directly at Tala, shock written plainly across his face. "No, I –" one look from Tala silenced his words, and he just nodded feebly.

"Now that we've got that all settles, _can we get the hell out of here_!" Kenny bounced around in fear as half the spectators seats collapsed to the ground.

Tyson, Rei and the rest walked quickly back towards where they could see the green 'exit' lights flashing on and off. Max was the first to notice the absence of the Demolition boys behind them.

"Guys!" he called to them. The were still crowding around Tala, whom, it seemed to Max, had lost consciousness, "we have to get out of here!"

"You go ahead, we can find out way out!" Ian told them to hurry towards the exit while they could.

Spencer scooped the fallen form of Tala up in his arms and stoop up.

"But –" Max's words were cut short when a beam fell right in front of him, blocking the path between him and the Demolition boys.

"Max, c'mon!"

The last Max saw, was of them standing behind the growing pile of rubble, Tala's form cradled firmly against Spencer's chest, before the smoke grew thicker and he felt himself being pulled back by a pair of strong arms.

"Come one, Max," Jazzman grabbed his arm and pulled him hurriedly towards the exit, where the others were waiting.

**0-0**

Teams and fans waited anxiously outside the destroyed stadium for any sign of the BladeBreakers or the Demolition boys.

Minutes passed, and tensions grew. Bruce, Judy and Mr. Granger paced the grounds. Police and firemen had come to evacuate the area. But no one actually left. The just stood, waiting about twenty meters away from the demolished stadium.

Suddenly, a few shadows emerged from the rubble and people began holding their breaths in anticipation. Then it came, Tyson and Rei emerged first, followed closely by Kenny and last, Jazzman who was half dragging Max behind him.

The White Tigers and All-Starz rushed forward to embrace their friends. Judy and Bruce, each hugged their children respectively.

"What happened?" Kevin looked around, himself not one for hugs, especially with member of the same sex, least of all Rei.

"Where're those Demolition dudes?" Michael looked around.

"They said they'd find their own way out."

"Okay ..." he nodded. He looked up suddenly, barely able to hold in his excitement, "by the way ... who won!"

They all looked pointedly towards Jazzman.

Some of the cameras had been saved from the building, and currently were being focused on the Jazzman.

"Err ..." he checked his microphone one last time, "ladies and gentlemen, the final match of the World Championships have come to an end. And now, with great pleasure, I present to you, you new World Champion beyblader ... Tyson!"

The crowd roared in happiness.

Tyson grinned as the teams came in a ruffled his hair and offering him their congratulations.

But the only thing currently on his mind was getting to Kai.

**0-0**

Tyson ran as fast as he could down the hospital corridor. He barely managed to contain his excitement to be able to see his Captain face to face.

Nurses and patients swore at him in Russian as he flew past, knocking over trays and IV's in his rush. And finally, there he was ... in front of the door to Kai's room. Tyson didn't wait a second before throwing open the door and looking up to the startled face of Kai, sans the usual stripes on his face.

"Kai ..." he said quietly. All the excitement seemed to have already evaporated and now he was left, looking at the face of the person he had been so worried about. Tears glimmered at the corners of his eyes.

"Tyson ..." Mr. Dickinson moved forward, his face held a peculiar look ... one of ... gloom, but Tyson was oblivious to it.

He ignored Mr. Dickinson's futile attempt to listen to him and rushed forward to grab Kai in an embrace. He held onto him for a few seconds, not realizing that Kai was not returning his hug, instead was looking at him with confusion clearly shown in his blood-red orbs.

Kai opened his mouth, and what he said made Tyson's eyes open wide, and the other Bladebreakers who were just walking into the room, stop in their tracks.

"Who are you?"

Those three words were like knives stabbing each one of them in the heart.

Tyson pulled back from the hug. He grasped Kai's shoulders and looked straight in his eyes. "What do you mean? ... You don't remember me, Kai?" he shook Kai's shoulders slowly, "it's me, Tyson."

Kai seemed uncomfortable to the contact and tried to pry Tyson's hands away from him. "Get away from me." He said quietly, nervousness shaking in his voice as he spoke.

Tyson's jaws dropped open. He stood there, his arms still firmly grasping Kai's shoulders while looking like a fish out of water.

"What's going on, Mr. D?" Rei and the other two walked into the room, and looked at the manager questioningly.

He took a deep breath and looked at Kai sadly. "It seems that Kai has ... amnesia."

"Amnesia!" the three of them exclaimed loudly, catching Tyson's attention and making Kai shrink away slightly in shock.

"You mean he doesn't know who we are?"

Mr. Dickinson looked at Tyson and with much hesitation, nodded his head.

"How?" Max looked at him for answers.

"I don't know, Max. But I suspect that it has something to do with the chip, and what happened the night before." He took a seat in the chair placed in the room. The signs of age displayed clearly on his face.

"Boris," Tyson gritted his teeth in suppressed rage, "why does he always have to spoil everything? Everything was just fine!"

"Tyson," Max walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

They hadn't realized it then, but the other teams had also arrived and were now standing outside the room, listening to the conversation inside. Slowly, they made their way into the room, but careful to stay far away from Kai.

"Stanley?" Judy walked in, followed closely by Bruce and Mr. Granger, "what's going on?"

"Oh, Judy," he looked at his feel, "I'm afraid that young Kai had amnesia."

"My god ... is it permanent?"

"I don't know ..." he shook his head in regret.

"Stanley, this isn't your fault," Bruce said, "who were we to know that Boris would sink so low as to do this?"

"But I still think that I could have done something, like I could have prevented this from happening."

"There was nothing you could have do, Stan my man. The purple haired dude has some bird brained ideas running through his noggin'." Mr. Granger assured him as he watched Judy approached Kai, who seemed to be inching his way back from the strange people.

"Kai ..." she soothed him, "my name is Judy. I know you don't remember me, or any of us right now ... but I want to assure you that you did in the past. You are with familiar people, don't worry," she managed to take a seat on the side of the bed without scaring him away. Moving slowly, she placed a hand on his knee and smiled warmly at him. "Do you remember your name?"

Kai nodded slowly, his eyes still fixed on her and would turn once and awhile to the people around him, making sure that they were not coming towards him.

"What else do you remember, Kai?" she asked him. Careful as to not make him shrink away from them.

Kai looked away from her, as if to think about his answer.

_A flash of red flashed passed by his eyes. _

"Red!" he said suddenly.

"Red?" Mr. Dickinson looked at Judy, who just shrugged her shoulders.

He looked back up to meet Judy's blue eyes and said quietly. "Tala ..."

All eyes widened at his answer.

"You remember Tala, Kai?" Mr. Dickinson asked him.

"I'm touched."

All attention turned to the new voice, and messy, fiery red hair came into view.

"Tala," Kai said, looking straight at the smirking redhead.

Tala's face was covered in dirt and scratches as a result of the match. It didn't seem that he had returned to the Abbey to change and get cleaned up after the incident.

"Kai," Tala nodded and walked in, but was stopped in his tracks by the arms of Michael and Lee. He just smirked and brushed their hands away before continuing on like nothing had happened. He raised an eyebrow at Judy and she took it as a signal to leave.

"Come one, boys," she ushered them out the door, "let's leave them be."

"But –"

"You heard the lady!"

The turned yet again to another, and came face to face with the three remaining Demolition Boys. Who didn't seem to be in any better shape than Tala was.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson glared heatedly at Bryan.

"What do you think? To finish the job of course," his eye glinted maliciously at Rei.

"Why you –"

"Bryan," Tala said his name warningly, without even turning to them.

"Fine ... I was just kidding," he rolled his eyes, "I'm babysitting the Captain," he motioned to Tala.

Tala's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Bryan!" he growled a little more threateningly.

"Pfft! We're just visiting," he turned away from them and walked over to a vending machine.

"Ignore him," Ian said suddenly, "he's just bitter."

"So, c'mon." Bruce ushered them out the door.

Ian looked at Kai and Tala one last time before closing the door behind him.

"Kai ..." Tala walked over slowly and took a seat on the bed next to him. He winced as the movement caused pain to run through his broken body, "I'm sorry I didn't win, Kai. You would be free if I had." Tala stroked the side of his cheek with his left hand.

"Tala," Kai looked at him, not making a movement to stop his current caressing of his cheek. He didn't like to be touched, but Tala's touch was warm ... familiar.

"You really don't remember them, Kai?" Tala tilted his head to one side.

"Them?"

"Those people, the ones that were here?"

Kai shook his head.

"What do you remember?"

Kai looked to be contemplating his answer, or was just digging through his memory to find something, anything that was there. "Nothing ... just you."

"Why me?" Tala raised an eyebrow at his answer.

"I don't know ... I just know that you're Tala ... Tala that I ..." he trailed off, not meeting his eyes.

"Tala that you ... what?" Tala leaned in closer to him, his face inches away from Kai's.

"That is my best friend," Kai reached over and grasped his in a firm hug.

Tala was taken aback by his actions, but did nothing o prevent them. The just circled his arms around Kai's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "You're my best friend too, Kai." Tala felt a single tear roll down his cheek and onto Kai's shoulder as the words Kai had said to him. It didn't seem like something to be touched about, but those words meant a lot to Tala, and the fact that Kai remembered him, that Kai thought him to be important enough to be remembered.

He shook his head and decided to pull away from the hug. If he stayed there any longer, he would never want to leave.

"I have to go, Kai. Boris isn't going to be very happy when we get back. If we keep him waiting any longer, who knows what will happen." He stood up from the bed and was about to walk away when he felt Kai grasp his arm.

"Will you come back?" Kai looked up at him with innocent eyes. Ones that belonged to someone who hasn't seen the real world ... or remember just how cruel the real world was.

"Of course I will," Tala smiled warmly at him. He leaned down and kissed Kai on the forehead, "we're best friends, remember?"

Kai returned his smile with one of his own and nodded his head.

Tala leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "I am Ice and you are Fire. We're meant to balance each other out ... I will always be there, you know, for as long as the fire burns."

**0-0**

With those final words, Tala and the Demolition boys left the hospital, to face any of the cruel punishments Boris had in store. Mr. Dickinson had tried to persuade them not to leave, but with the Demolition boys currently under the care of Boris and Biovolt, the BBA had their hands tied.

Tyson didn't let Kai's lack of memory discourage him. In fact, he, Rei, Max and Kenny were currently sitting in Kai's room, telling him stories of their past together in order to trigger something in his memory.

Kai listened intently as Tyson relayed his own actions and attitude to him. He seemed pretty fascinated with his words.

Mr. Dickinson looked on happily as the boys laughed at some funny memory they had of Tyson and Kai, and the most shocking part, Kai was laughing too, albeit not as openly as the other four.

Judy, Bruce, Mr. Granger, Mr. Dickinson and a few of the other teams were standing just out side the door to the room, watching the scene in front of them.

Suddenly, Dr. Olga rushed in, looking panicked. She said some words to the adults, whose face too turned to one of dread. They ran over to the television and switched on the news channel. All of them gathered around the television set, listening intently as the newscaster read out something.

They gasped, some even covered their moth with their hands while the others just looked on in horror.

**0-0****__**

Lost in the fire ...

We are brought to a scene of charred remains of what used to be a building. Reporters were littered everywhere, each one out of a scoop of what is probably one of the biggest tragedies to hit Russia.

Among them was a young Japanese reporter who stood sadly on the scene. She said gravely, her face holding a look of sadness.

'_What you see behind me is the burned ruins of what was once the proud structure of the Balkov Abbey._ _The building, which had caught fire late this evening, was home to many of Russians most talented Beybladers. The fire is belived to have been caused by faulty wiring has resulted in the loss of millions of rubles, not to mention home and lives of children that resided in the building. Dozens were injured by the fire and by fallen debris, among them the three members of the Demolition boys._

_This is indeed a sad day to be remembered. Some of the children managed to flee the scene as the fire was about to spread, but some that were trapped, lost their lives._

_The number of kids that are missing, is increasing in numbers, and many of them believed dead. The members of the Russian BBA are scowering the remains for survivors, but have yet to discover any._

She looked to the side as a hand handed her a piece of paper.

_This just in. Among the hundreds of children of the Abbey, those who have been reported missing, and are now confirmed dead are as followed; _

_Dimitri Borshevsky, Georgi Krukov, Konstantin Miloslav and the Captain of the previous champion Russian team, Yuriy Tala Ivanov. _

_Russian BBA are currently looking for the director of the Abbey, Boris Balkov or his associate, Mr. Voltaire Hiwatari for questioning. But both seemed to be missing. The police are still on a hunt for them, and to anyone who has any information concerning their whereabouts are urged to contact authorities. _

**_I reach out for your hand,  
My fatal desire.  
_**

**

* * *

**

**The End.**

Before you brandish you torches and pitchforks, let me just tell you this: I have a sequel planned. Please don't kill me. (If you did, who's write the Sequel? ((blackmail))) Besides, those who wanted Amnesia!Kai and death got what they wanted, ne? ... You really thought I'd be able to explain it all in one chapter?

Sequel will be titled: **As the Fire Burns.** Aha! You see? With the beginning ...the hint? ... nevermind.

If you'd like to be informed when the sequel is posted (soon I hope) leave your e-mail in your review.

I never thought I'd get to the end, and it's all because of you encouragements. Thank you all very much, and leaving with over six hundred reviews! Whoa! I'd die a happy person right now.

Thanks so much too:

**SchoolBoredom**: Your question is answered here.

**Kinau**: I figured so XD; Glad you reviewed this one though. I don't think you've reviewed any, but one review is still a review, ne? I'm still waiting for the Tala/Kai poem, savvy;)

**Ducky76**: One of my ever faithful. I'm glad you like it, and this story. I first wrote it, not expecting it to be this big, honestly. Six hundred reviews! Whoa! I have just one thing to tell you ... _An end, is just the start of a new beginning. _You'll see what I mean.

**x-Shadow-x**: I will help Tala-chan, Kai-chan ... you'll see.

**Syaoran-Lover**: Thanks for mentioning the mistakes. I haven't gotten down to fixing some of the previous ones yet, but I'll re-edit it when I finish it. Those chips of Tala and Kai's ... well ... I'll explain that part in due time. The DB mind is a strange mind ... they hate Kai, because Kai is somewhat of a teachers pet to Boris. I'll get to that too. The words Tala said ... I struck me somehow, that Tala said it in such a put down-ish tone, that Tyson felt ... well ... put down. D; About the last part ((walks off while smirking)) About your question, I wasn't pissed off when I wrote **Confessions of a Teenage Playboy** ... just in an extreme Yaoi-noticing mood.

**Grand admiral chelli**: ((Updates)) )

**Jirachi**: I would like to thank, Jirachi, for being the victim of my angst chapter, and to all the little people, that reviewed this story and encouraged it to be what it is today. Thank you ((raises plushies)) XD

**Phyrefly**: Don't hyperventilate now, hun. Glad you approve of Mr. D. I thought he came out pretty well. I try to give all the characters at least some screen time, like it would be so in the anime. And I got what you said; worry not.

**Kimkizna**: This will happen next ((points down))

**Kai-Lovr**: My fellow TaKa lover of TK.I did have to end it on that cliffy. I had that cliffy all planned out from the first chapter I wrote for this story ... I also had the last chapter partially written out for a long time. ((runs away from mallet)) Don't kill me now ... or you won't find out what happens. I liked the Demo part too actually. Bryan and the others are so much fun to write, even more fun than a barrel of Kevin's.

**XxCrimson ShadowsxX**: I like your name. Like I mentioned above, this story had that cliffy coming a mile away.

**HimekoSukie**: You should by now to expect the unexpected.

**Very Annoid Fanfic Writer**: I _love_ your name! But remember, don't kill me, if not ... who is going to write the chapter? T.T

**MasterFranny**: Yes, yes, breath. I wouldn't want you to pass away, now, do I? Who would I Beta for then? T.T

**Darkest Winter**: Indeed, I am evil. Muahahahahahaha!

**Moon Comix**: What? Where? My god? I don't have a god! O.o ... My devil ... now that's better. I am evil ... not very sick though, maybe just a little indigestion.

**Ellen**: Yes there will be a sixth installment, not of the story though. You should know their nature, these Kai-torturing freaks!

**Kairi Hiwatari**: I hope it restarted again. Here, have the next chapter.

**Blader Fairy Everlasting**: Thank you for the kawaii comments. I'm so happy that people like it.

**Puppalupp2008**: Nice name and thanks. Here the chappie.

**Ellen**: You reviewed twice? O.o Not that I'm complaining. I see you just got that part. Heh ... don't worry, because here ((Beep)) will happen.

**Tomgirl27**: Tala is acting like that because ((beep)) that is why. Mr. Dickinson despises Boris with every inch of his three-meter long Monopoly moustache. Yes, I meant the Spiderman movie, and that was a joke. Untold Truths is a good story, Resurfacing a very good one too. Cats and dogs? 0; Dunno.

**Nisassa-star**: What Kai did? Nothing ... except being just so darn angst-prone ;D I'm sure Kai hasn't seen those movies, nor is he seeing it from a bug's point of view.

**Spyrit Pheonyx**: Sorry for the wait. Hope you haven't lost interest yet. By the way ... I loved your new story. _You_ have to update soon now!

**Evil-me**: No! Evil-moi! Muahahahaha!

**Yami-sama**: Who's Shadow? And Updated!

**GaLuX**: Your wish is my command.

**PhoenixTears25**: ((Does CRP)) Don't you dare die on me, damnit! Live, I say, _live_!

**Crowkeeper990**: Nooo ((Dramatic pose)) Keep those crows away from me! (Ravens are fine) No! Don't chuck those onions at my head, or else, I will forever be known as onion-head! I don't want to be an onion-head. Poof! Here the update.

**LadyofAnime**: Hehehe. I just love angst fics, I hate death fics to but ((Beep)) So you see my reason.

And to everyone! You are my muse!

**Attn: Sequel is up!**

Later days me peeps.

((Peace sign))


End file.
